Brothers
by PirateWizardThief
Summary: Brothers. This means that no matter what you look out for one another. You care for those dear to you and vow to keep them safe from harm. At least that is what should have been done those years ago when their troubles began. Can the Salvatore brothers keep the vow of being brothers or are the betrayals too thick to hide the hurt and pain left behind? All Seasons.
1. The Third Brother

**Hello All! I hope that you will enjoy this version of my story better. This has more of the brother's past in it. **

**Blood Brothers**

"_You can't stop the future_

_You can't rewind the past_

_The only way to learn the secret….is to press play"_

_~Jay Asher, __**Thirteen Reasons Why**_

* * *

**Mystic Falls 1848**

A woman's cries filled the mansion and a dark-haired youth looked up from the bottom of the staircase. The eight-year-old scrambled to his feet and looked around. A maid came running from the kitchen a bowl of water in her hands.

"Mother?" He toned and the maid paused with a small smile. "My mother is she…"

"I'm sure that she's-" The maid began when a wail came from the upper bedroom.

"Carrie, where are you child?" The head servant called and the maid jumped. "Bring that water!"

"Excuse me." She curtsied to Damon and the boy watched as the maid ran up the steps, water sloshing in the bowl. Damon heard more cries coming from the upstairs and he cautiously made his way up the spiral staircase. His footsteps made small claps upon the wooden floor as he went towards his mother's room.

The door to Mary Salvatore's room was ajar and Damon could see his mother lying on the bed, her dark curls spread across the satin pillows like dark a halo. She was moving as if in pain, her back arching off the bed every once and awhile. Maids ran to and fro tending to her and something that was in the back of the room that Damon's vision couldn't see from where he was standing. His mother had given birth to his brother, Stefan, the year before so Damon was certain that she would be fine. But he didn't remember so much blood or everyone being in a panic. He grew worried as her sweat soaked face contorted in pain. Mary screamed again and Damon jumped at the sound.

"Mama." Damon turned at the sound of his younger brother calling and left the hall. Damon entered the baby's room and found his brother eyeing him from the floor. "Day." At one, Stefan was able to say very few things, but his limited vocabulary was amusing to the eight-year-old. Damon smiled.

"Hey, Stef." He greeted and knelt down to see what the baby was playing with. "What have you got?"

"Mama." Stefan answered, holding his hands up as a sign to be lifted. Damon looked around for their nursemaid, but she was nowhere to be seen. He picked up the gurgling baby and Stefan clung to him happily.

"Day."

"That's right." Damon answered quietly. "Let's go see mama." He took his time going down the hall, his heat hammering in his chest.

"Papa." Damon said tentatively, looking very nervous. Giuseppe Salvatore turned from the doorway to his bedroom and saw his oldest son, standing there in the hall, Stefan clinging to his shoulder. The man ran a hand over his tired eyes and sighed softly.

"What is it?"

"Is mama all right?" The eight-year-old asked quietly. Stefan gurgled happily, his hands clutching at his brother's arm. Giuseppe gave them a tired smile and nodded.

"She'll be fine. Your brother or sister is just taking longer to appear." He said and then turned as Mary gave a sharp cry.

"Master Salvatore, the baby is here." Bertha, the dark skinned head of the house servants called out and Giuseppe went inside as a baby's cries filled the room. Stefan grew still at the sound of another child crying and his green eyes looked at Damon curiously.

"Baby." He smiled and Damon nodded distractedly, noticing the pale hand that was hanging over the side of the bed.

"Damon." A voice called softly. The boy's eyes landed on his mother who was beckoning him with the pale hand. Mary's blue eyes lit up happily at the sight of her other sons. "Come here." She toned and Damon's feet seemed to drag as he made his way over to the bed. He took his mother's hand and she gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Mama." Stefan cooed and Mary laughed lightly.

"Yes, I'm all right. Your father and I have someone to introduce you too." She murmured and looked up as Giuseppe approached with a squirming bundle. He sat at the side of the bed and handed Mary the baby gently and she pulled back the blanket a bit so Damon and Stefan could see the little pink face looking back at them with squinted eyes.

"My boys, meet your little brother." Giuseppe murmured. "The youngest Salvatore." Damon wasn't sure if he liked the baby or not. It looked too much like a little pink thing to be much of a brother.

"What's his name?" He asked still curious and Stefan leaned forward on the bed.

"Baby." He cooed and he smiled at baby. Mary and Giuseppe looked at one another a moment before Mary turned to Damon.

"Jensen. His name is Jensen."

* * *

**Sixteen years later…**

"The stage is here." A dark brown haired youth called from the end of the spiral staircase. Jensen Salvatore grinned up at his year older brother from his position in front of the staircase. Stefan stood at the top of the steps adjusting his grey coat and gave a laugh at his brother's obvious excitement. Jensen was often intrigued by newcomers and he hoped that this one would not be a disappointment, since their father had sent for the woman. Stefan laughed at his younger brother's facial expression when the young man looked at him with mischief filled blue eyes.

Jensen and Stefan had their father's light brown hair, while Damon had their mother's. Damon and Jensen shared their mother's blue eyes and Stefan had their father's green. Despite the age difference between Damon and his two younger brothers they were as thick as thieves. The entire town knew of the Salvatore brothers and some of their more adventurous escapades.

Damon, being the oldest, was often held responsible for most of the things that happened. He didn't mind however, for his brothers often owned up to what they did, though the youngest had to be coaxed first. Damon was the type that didn't take life to seriously and that didn't sit well with Giuseppe most times.

Stefan was the more of the scholarly type. He spent most of his time growing up into a quieter, reserved young man. He was often under his father's approving scrutiny, though he tried not to let it bother him that their father seemed to take Damon for granted.

The youngest, Jensen, was a mixture of the two. He was adventurous and loved to read about faraway places and of great wars. He was also a music lover. He could be found more than often at their grand piano his fingers flying along the keys as melodious music flowed through the air.

"I can hear it." Stefan answered after a moment and then smirked as Jensen attempted to hide his latest fascination into hi coat. "I can see that too." Jensen froze and met his brother's gaze. "Father told me you were reading up on the war. Better not let him see." Jensen rolled his eyes and frowned slightly. Giuseppe did not like hearing that Jensen wanted to go to war. He wanted the boy to continue his studies and not worry about the war, knowing it fascinated him more than it should.

"If you don't tattle then it will be fine." He replied as he finished tucking the war pamphlet into his green vested coat and hidden from view. Stefan rolled his eyes and then ruffled his brother's light brown hair when he got to the bottom of the marble floored stairs.

"Go and tell father that Miss Pierce is here." He murmured in a laugh as Jensen slapped his hand off. The young man scowled and started to re-fix his hair in the reflection from a nearby vase.

"It took me all morning to make this look." He sniffed indignantly, gaining another round of laughter from Stefan. Green eyes twinkling happily, he leaned towards his brother's ear.

"You only wear it because of Chantal Evans." He murmured and Stefan grinned as Jensen rolled his blue eyes, a red flush to his cheeks. The sixteen-year-old turned as someone came into the room. The woman eyed them and Jensen flashed his best innocent smile.

"Bertha, how are you this evening?"

"Don't you sweet talk me, Mister Jensen." She shook a finger at him and behind Jensen, Stefan snickered. "And you don't you be laughin' at him, Mister Stefan." She turned her gaze back to Jensen with a frown. "Now what is it you want?"

"Will you go and tell father that Miss Pierce is here." Jensen told the rotund, old housemaid and the woman nodded.

"Yes, Mister Jensen. I surely will, but you best mind your manners tonight, you hear?"

"Yes, Bertha." He toned and she turned on her heels muttering under her breath about 'rude children'.

Stefan and Jensen snickered again and went out onto the grand porch and stood, hands clasped behind their backs, as the stage pulled up their dusty drive.

"Wonder what she like is." Stefan murmured and Jensen eyed him. "Father, must think highly of her." Stefan wanted to see what Jensen's reaction would be. Unsurprising a mischievous smirk appeared on his little brother's face.

"I don't know, Steffie. She must be an old maid." Stefan tried to elbow his brother and missed as the boy dodged. "Steffie" had been a nickname given to Stefan by Jensen when he was a baby. "You know it could be true."

"I don't think so." Stefan shook his head. "I'm sure that father said she was young."

"Young to him?" Jensen teased and this time his ribs were hit with Stefan's elbow.

"Prepare to eat your words, brother." He warned as the stage pulled to a stop. "I think we'll see who is right." The coach man pulled to a stop and one of the on hand servants appeared, placing a footstool at the door and then he opened it. A young dark-skinned woman came out of the coach and thanking the man quietly stepped down to the ground. The next woman who came wore a dress of white and soft lavender and a few brown ringlets sat on her shoulders, while the rest was in an up-do under her white hat. She looked at the two of them and they looked at her.

Her soft brown eyes gazed at them from under her lashes and her red lips upturned to a small smile. Stefan felt his breath catch and he found himself wanting to know the brunette beauty. Jensen found her lovely, but his mind was more focused on where she had come from than anything else.

"You must be Miss Pierce." Stefan said politely, pulling Jensen from his thoughts on where she had come from. Stefan took the dainty white gloved hand in his own hand.

"Please, call me Katherine." She curtseyed and Stefan was immediately intrigued by her beauty. Jensen merely watched how his brother seemed to be off in his own world. "And who are you?" She asked the both of them, not missing the look that Stefan was giving her.

"My name is Stefan, Miss Pier-Katherine." He corrected himself when she arched an eyebrow at him and he gestured to his brother with a small flush.

"This is my younger brother, Jensen." He moved a bit as Jensen came forward bowed slightly to her and Katherine looked him up and down with a small smile, but he didn't notice his eyes glued to her ring that sat delicately on his finger.

"A pleasure, Miss Katherine." He stated and straightened and Stefan turned, offering his arm to her to take. Stefan led her inside and her hand maid followed them, giving Jensen another small smile.

"Come Emily." Katherine called to her hand maiden and the young woman turned and followed them inside. Once they were gone, Jensen turned and saw a lone rider coming up the road.

"Damon!" Jensen exclaimed as the oldest Salvatore rode up. Damon had been away in Atlanta, Georgia and now he was home. Jensen's eyes searched the yard a moment before landing on the small servant boy sitting on the side steps. "Benson, go and take care of my brother's horse."

"Yes, sir." The curly-haired servant boy murmured and ran up to take the reins of the chestnut nag as Damon hopped off. He began to dust his tan breeches off before hearing a voice calling for him.

"You're back early!" Jensen smiled at him as he ran up and Damon looked up from his coat to see his youngest brother standing there before him. He flashed him a grin, his equally blue eyes shimmering with mirth at his youngest brother.

"Of course." He stated with a laugh and hugged Jensen, patting his back. "I told you it wasn't a long trip." Jensen shook his head and gave his brother a look. Damon was hiding something he knew it.

"What have you got?" He asked curiously and Damon shook his head.

"You'll see." Damon laughed poking his brother. "Now….who was that, that just arrived?"

"Her name is Katherine Pierce. Father says she's to stay with us." Jensen told his brother and Damon arched an eyebrow.

"Any particular reason?" He asked and Jensen shrugged.

"I am not sure. Perhaps father will tell us at dinner." Damon nodded in understanding and he placed an arm around his youngest brother's shoulders.

"It is good to be back." He said as he walked them towards the front door, his bag being carried by another slave. "Though I have to say, Atlanta is very interesting."

"I would like to go the next time. May I?" Jensen asked excitedly and Damon rubbed his chin with his free hand.

"We'll see." Damon said fairly, though he knew that his father wouldn't allow it. Giuseppe rarely let the boy out of his sight since their mother had died when Jensen was four.

"Mister Jensen, you best get in this house! You're father is looking for you!" Bertha called from the porch and then her eyes landed on Damon. "Mister Damon!" She exclaimed and Damon snickered at her expression. "We wasn't expecting to see you so early!"

"Well, what can I say?" Damon called back. "You know I can't stay away from my favorite girl."

"You is just like your brother." She scolded. "No wonder he acts just like you. Sweet talkin' me." She wagged a finger at him. "You best change your clothes and wash up before you come to eat. I won't have you lookin' like that in front of Miss Katherine."

Damon pretended to look offended. "What's wrong with how I'm dressed?" He asked and watched in amusement as the old woman sputtered at him. Jensen laughed and got out from under his brother's arm.

"I'm glad you're home Damon."

"Me too, little brother."

* * *

_Review? I'd be very happy if you did!_


	2. Katherine

**Thanks for all the follows and favs! It makes me happy to know that you all love the story!**

**Guest: Yes, I know squee! I love them both!**

* * *

They sat in the dining hall, Giuseppe at one end of the table, Katherine to his left, Jensen to his right, Stefan next to Katherine and Damon next to Jensen. Silence echoed throughout the room until finally Stefan couldn't stand it any longer.

"Miss Katherine," He began she turned her soft brown eyes upon him. "What brings you to our home?"

"My family died in a fire." She murmured sadly and Stefan looked embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't-" He started and she shook her head. Katherine inwardly smirked at how well her story was taken in.

"It's fine. You didn't know." She murmured softly, trying to seem like the poor girl she was pretending to be.

"I've decided to take her in for a while." Giuseppe informed and he looked at his sons. "You boys don't mind do you?"

"Of course not." They answered at the same time and both Katherine and Giuseppe smiled.

"Good, good." He stated and then cleared his throat. "Jensen."

"Yes, Father?" Jensen answered looking up at his father.

"Did you remember to pay George Lockwood?"

"Yes, sir." Jensen replied and then he frowned. "He tried to take more than he should have." "I'm sure it was a misunderstanding." Giuseppe murmured and Jensen shook his head.

"No, I think George was hoping I'd pay him extra for that horse."

"It was a nice horse." His father answered, after a small sip from his wine and arched an eyebrow at his youngest. "I'm sure he was taking that into account."

"George has no eye for business." Jensen argued, his brow furrowing more. "I practically had to talk him through the exchange."

"Perhaps he was playing with you, Jen." Damon spoke up for the first time since his appearance in the dining hall. Giuseppe's eyes landed on him. "You know how he is."

"Maybe." Jensen shrugged. "But I'd much rather have spoke to his father."

"George was just trying to fill his father's shoes, son." Giuseppe told Jensen, ignoring Damon's comment. "I'm sure Benjamin would have done the same." That left no room for argument and the room fell silent again. Katherine looked up at the head of the family through under her thick lashes and smiled slightly. She turned her eyes from Giuseppe and looked at Stefan.

Stefan was swirling his glass of wine in one hand, obviously bored and she 'accidently' brushed his free hand with her fingers. He looked over at her in shock and a small flush went across his cheeks under her gaze. Stefan had never seen a more beautiful girl and Katherine was certainly the belle of the South. As he looked away in embarrassment, Stefan caught sight of Damon looking at their father. Giuseppe was talking quietly to a servant behind him, asking him to bring more wine.

Ever since their mother had died, Giuseppe had cared for and raised them. That's what Stefan admired his father for. The man was strong and Stefan hoped that he had retained that quality from his father. Damon had retained it. Damon had raised him and Jensen too, along with their father. Damon didn't see it, the many times that Stefan pointed it out, but he had practically brought them up.

Katherine sipped her wine and looked at each male before her. She tilted her head to the side as a small smirked appeared on her lips. She wanted to get to know these Salvatore brothers. Her hand that wasn't wrapped around the wine glass brushed against Stefan's again and their eyes met.

"I'm sorry." She apologized, though if one looked hard enough they would see something in her eyes that was not sorry in the least.

"It's nothing to worry about." He said back and smiled at her. Katherine felt a familiar fluttering in her stomach and she kept her eyes on Stefan as he turned back from her. She sipped more wine to steady herself and she tried to focus on her emotions. For once, Katherine was at a loss at what to do. She was finding herself very caught up in Stefan. She caught movement and looked up towards Damon who had shifted in his seat.

Damon was eyeing his father discreetly every once and a while. He had tried to make conversation and it wasn't as if Giuseppe hadn't answered, it was just… Damon often wondered what it was his father wanted out of him. Damon was irresponsible at times, but so were Stefan and Jensen. More like Jensen if he was being honest. The boy forgot to do a lot of things and when they were younger he was constantly getting into trouble by not listening to anyone.

Damon's lips upturned into a small smirk when he remembered the day that Jensen almost fell out of their father's boat by not listening to Giuseppe warning him to sit. If Damon hadn't reacted by grabbing him by the back of the pants, Jensen would have drowned. Damon felt eyes on him and he locked gazes with Katherine. He felt that she was very beautiful and he instantly wanted to get to know her better. Katherine flirted with Damon a bit until his cheeks pinked too.

A humming caught all their attention and everyone at the table, but Giuseppe, looked over towards Jensen. The youngest Salvatore was a currently running his fingers quietly on the table as if he were sitting at the piano, moving his fingers across invisible keys. He paid no mind to the lovely girl across from him, his mind elsewhere. Stefan smirked, his eyes locking with Damon's once before he looked back at his plate with a quiet snicker. Damon smirked back at Stefan containing a snicker of his own. Katherine's eyes landed on Jensen and she smiled amusedly.

"What's that you're playing?" She asked and Jensen jumped. She laughed as did Stefan and Damon and Jensen's face flushed.

"Err, that was just….It's just something I'm working on." He finally forced out and glared at his brothers when they snickered.

"For Chantal?" Giuseppe asked, his eyes twinkling and Jensen nodded, his cheeks reddening. His father laughed. "The two of you are getting closer then?"

"Yes, I care for her." He admitted with a small love struck smile. Giuseppe patted his son's shoulder. Damon and Stefan smiled knowingly at their little brother. They had known Chantal since she and Jensen were babies. They all grew up playing together. Recently though, Jensen and Chantal were finding that their friendship was moving towards a more romantic side.

"I'm glad for you, son. Just don't let that go to your head. She's a young girl and there are plenty of other young men around if you don't act first. She's a pretty girl, best not let her go."

"Yes, sir." Jensen replied with a small grin.

**Weeks later…**

Katherine soon became part of the household. Her presence seemed to light up the faces of Jensen's older brothers, though he wasn't so influenced by her. He did think she was beautiful, but he just didn't see the appeal that both Damon and Stefan seemed to see. As the weeks passed, Katherine wedged her way into the hearts of those around her and the only one who noticed this was Jensen.

"Ugh!" Damon shouted as Jensen elbowed past him to get out the door. Stefan ran after them jogging to keep up. Damon had offered to play a new game he had learned while in Atlanta and he was eager to show his brothers. Hence the rough-housing at the door.

"Wait, where did you learn this game?" Stefan asked, eyeing the odd shaped ball under Damon's arm. Damon grinned as Jensen attempted to snatch it from him and held it above his head. Being the oldest had its advantages sometimes.

"Camp outside of Atlanta. One officer picked it up at Harvard." Damon explained and then shoved Jensen's head back so he wouldn't get the ball. "Catch!" Damon tossed the ball to Stefan and Jensen scowled as it sailed out of reach. Damon snickered and tried to smack the back of his brother's head. "You'll get a turn." Jensen rolled his eyes playfully and took Damon's hat. Now Damon scowled.

"Why do you wear this?" Jensen asked, making a face at the tan bowler hat in his hands.

"I happen to like it." Damon answered and laughed as Jensen wrinkled his nose.

"How do I look?" Jensen asked Stefan putting the hat low over his eyes. Stefan laughed and Damon took his hat back with a roll of his eyes.

"Like someone who can't wear a hat." Damon replied instead and Jensen rolled his eyes. Stefan burst into laughter as Jensen scowled.

"I don't want you're old hat anyway." He teased back at Damon. "It's not my style." He suddenly gave Damon a look and they both ran at Stefan together. Stefan's eyes widened and he backed away from them with a wide grin.

"Wait, wait." He said holding the ball under one arm. "What are the rules?" He laughed as both Damon and Jensen tried to get him at the same time. He managed to keep the ball from them but just barely as their hands attacked him. Damon drew Jensen in a headlock to keep him from taking the ball before he did.

"What are the rules?" Stefan asked again and Jensen grunted, struggling to get out from under Damon's arm.

"Who needs rules?" A girl's voice called from the house. All three paused and looked up simultaneously to see Katherine standing on the porch and behind her was her handmaid, Emily Bennett, carrying tea on a thin silver tray. Stefan and Damon smiled at her as she came down the steps, while Jensen tried to get out of the headlock that Damon put him in.

To Katherine it was quite comical to find that Damon and Stefan were looking at her and not minding that Jensen was slowly turning red in his struggles.

"Mind if I join you?" She inquired, breaking the spell. Stefan cleared his throat and walked up to her, shaking his head to clear it and Damon let go of Jensen, straightening up.

"Ah, well, you could, uh—you could get hurt. My brothers like to play rough." Stefan told her politely.

"It's a contact game."Jensen offered, getting slightly put out at Katherine's arrival. "Right?" He questioned Damon who nodded breathlessly, eyes on Katherine who started laughing at Stefan's words.

"Somehow. I think that you play rougher." She stated, looking from Damon to Stefan as she ran her fingers up Stefan's chest. Jensen frowned at her, trying his hardest to not be rude. It had been only a week and already she had moved her way into the tightly knit brothers. Jensen was the only one not infatuated with her and the only one that wanted to spend time with his brothers. Damon would soon be going out to war and Jensen wasn't happy with how things were going.

"Come on, Damon. You promised." Jensen muttered, but Damon was watching Katherine. Jensen shook his head at his brother, a frown on his face. Suddenly Katherine snatched the ball from Stefan and ran for it, giggling coyly. She looked over her shoulder as she ran picking up her skirts with the hand that wasn't holding the ball. She disappeared into the garden, her skirts swooshing as she ran. Damon looked from her to Stefan and smirked.

"Why are you just standing there?" Damon asked teasingly to Stefan. "That is a girl who clearly wants to be chased." When Stefan didn't move, Damon shifted. "If you don't I will." He grinned and took off down the path behind Katherine. Stefan didn't hesitate to follow with a grin of his own. Neither brother called for Jensen to see if he was following. Jensen watched them go with a bit of hopeless bitterness that seemed to sit uneasily in his stomach. Something about Katherine Pierce had his brothers under her thumb and Jensen wasn't so sure he wanted to know what that was.

"Master Jensen, would you care for some tea?" Emily Bennett called from the porch and the young man turned in her direction. She felt bad for the younger Salvatore, but a little thankful her mistress did not have her sights set on him. Now if only she wasn't playing with the other two…

"Thank you, Miss Emily." Jensen replied. "That's mighty kind of you, but I must decline." Emily could only watch as he trumped up the stairs and into the house. She sighed and readjusted her hold the tray. She knew what Katherine was aiming to do to these boys and only hoped that she wouldn't go through with it. Jensen may be free for now, but once Katherine grew bored of only the older brothers' attention, she'd move on to the youngest.

* * *

"Good afternoon, Miss Evans." Bertha greeted as she opened the door. A lovely girl with honey colored curls stood on the porch her green eyes shimmering in the light and making the golden specks in her eyes light up more. She wore a yellow dress that thinly layered for the summer.

"Hello, Bertha. Is Jensen in?" She asked politely and the maid chuckled.

"When is he not?" She answered almost dryly and then threw her head back. "Mister Jensen! Evans is here to see you!" Chantal cringed at the loud voice and almost giggled when she imagined the look on Jensen's face when he heard the yell. Sure enough when he jumped on the railing and slide down, his face was a bit annoyed at Bertha's yelling.

"Mister Jensen, what have I told you 'bout slidin' down that banister?!" Bertha reprimanded. "I done told you and told you. Don't be slidin' down that rail you is gonna hurt yourself or somebody."

"Don't worry, Bertha." Jensen waved her off with a mischievous grin. Chantal giggled and Jensen took her elbow tugging her lightly to the parlor. "I'm sure that the steps didn't mind." Bertha processed what he had said as he walked away from her.

"The steps didn't….What are you goin' on about this time? Mister Jensen!" She called, but they were already out of sight.

Jensen led her to the piano and they say on the sturdy bench. This was one of their favorite places to be. Most left the room alone, since Jensen used the room the most. Chantal took out her yellow ribbon and tied back her curls, sitting next to Jensen as he adjusted the piano to his liking.

"I made you a song." Jensen told her quietly and Chantal turned in her seat on the bench beside him.

"You did? May I hear it?"

"If you'd like, but it's not very good." He smiled grimly and she touched his hand.

"Please? I'll be the judge of that." she stated and Jensen laughed.

"All right then." He began to play and Chantal closed her eyes to listen. Neither of them saw the figure that was listening at the door. When he was done, Jensen turned to face Chantal and his brow furrowed.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked, watching her wipe away tears. She shook her head and laid it on his shoulder,

"No." She replied and took his hand in both of hers. "I loved it. It was beautiful."

"Chantal?"

"Yes?"

"There's something I wish to ask you."

"What is it?" She asked, heart fluttering. Jensen found that he was hot under the collar and looked away from her, courage lost.

"Never mind." He murmured and she sighed quietly. She loved Jensen, but she was afraid that he didn't feel the same. They both were afraid to say what they felt.

Outside the room, Katherine smirked to herself. Perhaps she could get Jensen to speak to a girl. He could practice on her. Smiling delightedly, she walked away from the parlor door.

* * *

_Review?_


	3. Anger and Katherine's Kiss

**I know it's been quite a while, but here is another chapter! **

**Thanks for all the follows and favs! It makes me happy to know that you all love the story!**

**I only own, Jensen and Chantal. **

* * *

Chapter 3

Chantal screamed in delight as Jensen chased her around the garden. She dodged him as he attempted to snatch her in his arms but she had no intention of letting him catch her so quickly. Jensen shook his head and rounded the corner of the rose bush taking her by surprise.

"Jensen!"She squealed when he lifted her off her feet and toted her towards the back of the house. "Where are you taking me?"

"Far," He stated, kissing her neck and Chantal turned in his arms. "Far…" He kissed her forehead. "Far…" His lips touched her nose. "Away." He concluded and finally he kissed her full pink lips. Chantal giggled and with a hand, she reached up and threaded her hand through his hair pulling him closer.

From the house, a lone figure stood at the window, her hands barely touching the glass. Katherine growled quietly and let the curtain fall. For weeks she had been 'helping' Jensen with his talking to girl skills and it seemed to have paid off. The only thing that bothered her was that Jensen was ignoring _her_ advances! She couldn't see what he saw in Chantal. What did she have that Katherine didn't? Frowning, she drew back the curtain again. Perhaps it was time for stage two of her grand plan. Putting her lips together, she dropped the curtain and went back to sit her vanity. As she looked into the mirror and she spotted one of the persons she wanted to talk to.

"Mr. Salvatore, spying on a lady is a sign of very poor manners."

"My apologies, Miss Katherine." Damon grinned, coming all the way into the room. Katherine loved how handsome he looked in his uniform, though she didn't really love him. She didn't really love Jensen either, but why couldn't she play with them? They were hers to play with.

"Since you're here, my corset strings seem to be knotted." She smirked at him slyly and seductively. "I wonder if you could undo them?"

"Of course." Damon murmured and came all the way into the room, striding across the floor to stand behind Katherine. She watched him in the mirror as his hands slid up her back and to her neck where he pushed her hair aside. Dipping his head, Damon kissed her neck and Katherine eye's fluttered closed.

"Will you miss me while you are off defending the South?" Katherine asked and Damon smiled.

"I shall." He whispered against her earlobe.

"Then I hope you shall hurry back. I fear I will be lonely with you away."

"I should think Stefan would be company enough." Damon remarked with a slightly dry tone and Katherine turned in his arms.

"Is it so wrong to want you both?" She murmured and stroked Damon's face. The oldest Salvatore, couldn't tear his eyes from her. "Promise me that you will return quickly."

"I promise." He said without hesitation and Katherine smirked to herself.

"You know you look very handsome in that uniform."

"Why thank you Miss Katherine." Damon smiled and kissed her.

* * *

Dinner that night had become suddenly silent. Katherine sat in her usual place next to Stefan who was watching the stare down between his younger brother and his father. Jensen's jaw was clenched and so was Giuseppe's, a trait that had passed down to him along with his stubbornness. Next to Jensen, Damon's spot was empty. Damon had left for Georgia earlier that afternoon for the war. That hadn't set well with Jensen, who wanted to go.

"I will not say another word on the subject." Giuseppe said first and Jensen's blue eyes flashed. "The matter is closed."

"No it's not." Jensen snapped and Giuseppe frowned at his son from over his wine glass. "Father, I want to do what I can for our country."

"And you will, when you are older." His father said, trying to remain calm, but his slowly reddening face told otherwise.

"Jared is half my age and he's already gone!"

"Jared Stanford is only helping supply the men. He is doing no fighting." His father scoffed and the teen glared.

"At least he is there!" Jensen said heatedly. "I am sixteen, father. I should be out there not here!"

"Your place is here." Giuseppe snapped, slamming a hand on the table. "And I will not tolerate that tone, young man. You are my son and will do as I say. You will not be going."

"I hate you." Jensen snarled and pushed away from the table. "Sometimes I wish you weren't my father."

"Sometimes I wish the same." Giuseppe answered just as heatedly and Jensen left the room angrily. They sat in silence until the tell-tale sound of the front door slamming echoed back to them.

"Stefan." Giuseppe murmured and Stefan looked at him. His father was looking at him tiredly, and for once looked older than he was. "If he is not back within the hour will you please fetch him? I do not want him out too late; there are rumors of killings by some savage animal. " His father paused a moment as Stefan nodded. "You know that I only care for him don't you?"

"I know, papa. And he does too." Stefan looked on as Giuseppe got up and left the dining room. Stefan looked at Katherine then and she touched his arm.

"Killings?"

"Yeah….Just a week ago they found Charles Milton's body outside his home. He had bite wounds to the neck. His wife didn't see anything, but she had heard him cry out. She was the one who found him."

"I see." Katherine said, and frowned. _I'll have to make sure they are more careful. _She had been turning a few people here and there, using them as pawns. They were starting to get sloppy. Stefan mistook the look on Katherine's face.

"Jensen will be all right. I doubt he'll stay out long."

"Oh, yes," Katherine murmured, focusing on his words. "Of course."

* * *

**Two months later…**

"Stop that, Jensen." Stefan murmured from the lavish living room. The house was quiet, so his voice carried towards the room where the piano was kept. "Must you make so much noise?" Jensen ignored him and continued playing the piano, occasionally hitting the keys harder than necessary.

"My, someone sounds angry." Katherine laughed coming up behind Jensen. The boy stiffened, but kept playing, smoothing out the sound as he tried to think up a reason of why she was behind him. "You don't like me do you?" The piano made an awful noise as Jensen's elbow slipped from where he had had it propped up.

"What's not to like?" Jensen replied smoothly. "You are everything a woman should be. Beautiful, well defined and educated, charming personality and the power to make those around you do as you wish." Katherine blinked a bit surprised at this mortal's conclusion of her.

"What have I done to make you hate me so?"

"Nothing, Miss Katherine. That is it." Jensen replied and snapped the piano shut as he swiveled on the piano bench. "You do nothing wrong." He actually looked sorry. "I'm sorry of my anger seems towards you." He looked at her and she smiled, making Jensen momentarily forget why he was angry. It really wasn't at her, though he did find her presence a bit of a bother at times. That was not the reason for his pounding of the keys however.

"Your father still refuses to let you go to war." She guessed and smirked as Jensen's face took on a depressed one. He was just as handsome as his older brothers and wanted to play with him as well. Why not have three brothers instead of just two?

"I can fight just as well as Damon." Jensen murmured and Katherine took his chin. His eyes, same shade as Damon's looked at her as they widened and she eyed him hungrily. Katherine knew that she'd never get another chance at him alone and locked eyes with him.

"I believe you." She whispered and kissed him on the lips. She kept a firm grip on him as she sucked on his lower lip, her teeth tearing into the flesh. Jensen jerked, but was surprised to find that the girl had a grip like iron. Blood gushed into her mouth and she moaned lustfully, as Jensen gasped. He suddenly recoiled when he heard her moan and finally managed to dislodge her hand, flying back from her and off the piano bench like he had been struck by lightning. He looked wildly at the parlor doorway, expecting Stefan to walk in on them at any moment, blood running from his lower lip. Katherine laughed loudly at his scared face and smirked at him as she licked her own lips free of the blood.

"You owe me, remember? I'm the one who got you to speak to Chantal without twisting your words." She reminded him, with something like a warning in her eyes. Jensen could only gape like a fish at her as she turned her head.

"Stefan, come out into the garden with me." She called as if nothing had happened and Jensen still sat halfway stunned as Stefan came out of the parlor. He took one look at Jensen sprawled backwards on the piano bench, clutching the wall and arched an eyebrow. Katherine pulled him to the door before he could ask what had happened, though he could tell that something had spooked his brother.

"Come." She murmured and Stefan was led out of the door without much effort. Jensen slowly got back into an upright position on the piano bench when the door was shut and he put his fingers to his lips, pulling them back to exam the blood.

"What the hell?" Jensen stood up from the piano and glanced warily at the door as sounds of Katherine's laughter echoed from outside. _What does she want from me?_ Jensen practically fled up the steps in fear, his cheeks reddening at the thought of what his brothers would think if they knew that he had been talking late at night with Katherine and of what she had just done.

* * *

Stefan chased Katherine along the hedge path and she giggled in delight. She ran from him and fled behind a statue, her hands clutching at it.

"I win." She smirked at him, coming out when he approached her. "What's my prize?"

"What would you like it to be?" A voice called and both Stefan and Katherine turned around. There was Damon, sitting on the side of a statue grinning at them.

"They extended your leave?" Stefan asked happily.

"I was simply having too much fun to return to battle." Damon told him playfully and jumped up from where he had been sitting.

"You're commitment to the confederacy is inspiring." Stefan laughed and hugged his brother. Katherine smiled at Damon as he gazed at her over his brother's shoulder.

"Well this works out wonderfully for me." Katherine toned as the brothers looked at her.

"How's that Miss Katherine?" Damon asked and Katherine walked between them, her eyes glittering with mirth.

"Now I'll have both of you here to keep me entertained. First and foremost I'll need someone to escort me to the Founder's Ball."

"I would be honored." Stefan smiled.

"My pleasure." Damon gave a small bow.

They spoke at the same time and then gazed at one another. Katherine paused and smiled knowingly.

"The smart and kind older Salvatore brothers both coming to my rescue, how will I ever choose?" She walked away from them, her skirts brushing the ground as she glided towards the door.

"Where's Jen?" Damon asked and Stefan sighed.

"Inside moping away."

"Still?"

"Still. He was pounding the piano keys earlier."

Damon rubbed his forehead. "I guess I better speak with him." He looked up at their house and raised a hand as Jensen's face appeared in the window. As soon as the hand was raised he went away from the window, shutting it. "What has been going on that I don't know about?"

"If he's bothered by something else he sure doesn't show it." Stefan stated. "He and father were not on speaking terms for a whole month after you were gone."

"There's something else bothering him." Damon murmured. "I got the gist of that after the last letter I got from him."

"He's been writing to you?" Stefan asked, looking hurt and Damon nodded with a frown.

"You didn't know?"

"I….I had no idea."

* * *

_So now we see Katherine beginning her toying with the hearts of the brothers. Jensen now fears her, will she leave him be or will she keep trying to win him over? And could Chantal be in trouble?_


	4. The Founder's Ball

**Here is another chapter! **

**Thanks for all the follows and favs! It makes me happy, happy, happy!**

**I only own, Jensen and Chantal. **

* * *

Chapter 4

**Lockwood Mansion, Founder's Ball**

"Why Jensen Salvatore, I do believe you are trying to break the rules." Chantal giggled as Jensen slid his palm across her white gloved ones. She wore a soft quarter sleeved dress that flowed to her feet in waves of green and white. Her hair was pulled up with a few stray curls framing her heart-shaped face. Her green eyes twinkled merrily at him and the gold in her dress made the gold specks in her lights light up more.

"What makes you so certain?" He laughed quietly as she shook her honey-colored curly head.

"I can tell." She murmured and almost hit him when his hand went down from her hand and back up again.

"Well…perhaps I don't like to play by the rules." He said teasingly.

"I can't believe that." She teased back and Jensen grinned widely.

They danced in the appropriate circle, the only thing touching were their hands, though Jensen had stolen a small kiss from her, when he was sure that no one was watching. They had danced the entire night, both of them not wanting to let go or stop. So far their kisses had been light and sweet, nothing that put pressure on either of them. Chantal would be a liar if she said that she didn't wish for Jensen to kiss her like the lovers in her romance stories and Jensen would be a liar if he said he didn't feel the same.

He had wanted their relationship to go beyond that hesitant-awkward first stage, the 'I'm afraid of where this is going' stage, to where he felt comfortable being himself with her, but he knew that he couldn't. Katherine still watched him from time to time, her eyes filled with a promise to get what she wanted out of him and he had all but avoided her these last few weeks since Damon's return. He was so nervous of Katherine watching him and Chantal that he started holding himself back from her. Chantal had noticed it. It was small things, like he once started to hold her hand, but only let it fall hesitant to touch her since that day in the garden. Chantal was afraid that Jensen didn't love her like she thought he did.

Chantal looked over and saw Damon standing alone, a forlorn look upon his face. She turned back to Jensen, her eyes filling with sadness. She hated seeing anyone in pain like the way Damon looked.

"It seems Katherine has broken a heart." She murmured and Jensen cast his eyes from his beloved to see who she was referring too. Damon was watching the dancers, a slight envious look on his face and Jensen sighed.

"It's cruel what she does." He frowned as his eyes found whom he was talking about. He watched Katherine and Stefan dance in front of Damon, deliberately he was sure. "She knew perfectly well the effect she had on the both of them and yet she had the audacity to ask who would escort her. She knew that she'd have to hurt one to get the other." Chantal inclined her head at Jensen's tone.

"Jensen, she is a girl who does not know where her heart belongs."

"You can say that again." Jensen's eyes narrowed at Katherine. "I do not think she possesses one."

"Jensen, would you behave?" Chantal smacked his hand, drawing his attention back to her and Jensen's eyes slid back to her emerald green ones.

"I do not trust her, Chantal. Already she has caused a rift in our family." Chantal brushed a finger along his jaw line when her father wasn't looking. Jensen's eyes darkened a little at the sudden caress and she smiled demurely.

"Well I pity her."

"Why?"

"She only longs for attention, because she has lost everything she knew. Her family is gone, she has no one else." Jensen remained silent for a moment and then smiled at her though it was slightly strained.

"I suppose you are right. You always see the good in people." Chantal smiled and then looked over at Damon again.

"Jensen, would you mind if I asked Damon to dance. I think he's lonely and is in need of company." Jensen looked back over at Damon who was indeed looking like a lost dog.

"Of course not." Jensen murmured as his eyes locked on Chantal's. "You have such a kind heart, Chantal." She smiled at him and turned her face towards Damon as Jensen's hand fell from hers. She walked towards the oldest Salvatore and held her hand out. Damon looked shocked for a moment before taking her hand with a murmured sentence. Jensen looked over to see Katherine smirking at him and felt a shiver go down his spine.

* * *

Damon lounged against the doorframe to the ballroom, his eyes focused on a single pair of dancers. Stefan twirled with Katherine in the traditional no-touching Founder's dance and each move made his blood boil. What did Stefan have that he did not? Why did Katherine make out like she wanted him, but chose his brother? Was she only teasing him? Damon wasn't sure.

His gaze flickered away from them once to land on Jensen and Chantal. The short girl barely came to his youngest brother's shoulder, but she was very petite and slightly curvy. Damon remembered when she first came to the house, trying to play with them and at first Jensen refused to play with her insisting that girls were gross. Now look at them. They looked perfect together and Damon couldn't have been happier for him.

A familiar laugh came from across the room and Damon found Katherine laughing at something that perfect Stefan stated. It almost sickened him. Damon was so caught up in watching them dance that he jumped when a voice spoke to him.

"Damon, would you care to dance?" He looked for the source of the voice and found Chantal in front him, her hand out to him. His eyes flickered up to Jensen's who was sipping on punch and eating like he hadn't had dinner an hour earlier. The boy gave him a happy nod, going back to his food. Damon almost snorted, but he took Chantal's hand.

"I would be honored, but you don't have to dance with me."

"I would think there were plenty of young girls that would love to dance with you." She teased, but noticed that his attention wavered on someone behind her. "But there is only one girl you want isn't there?" Damon's eyes landed back on her. Chantal smiled.

"You can't hide it from me. I can see the way you look at her."

"I don't know where I went wrong." He found himself saying. "I thought she liked me."

"She does, Damon. I know it. She only needs to confirm it herself." Damon smiled at Chantal.

"My brother certainly has picked a great girl." She flushed and shook her head. "You don't believe me?"

"There are other girls." She murmured, her eyes sliding to the left where a group of girls giggled and pointing at Jensen.

"He does not see them." Damon stated, circling with Chantal. "See?" He pointed it out and she looked again. Jensen was looking at her and when their eyes met, he smiled widely. A loud clapping came from the other guests and someone called out that the traditional dancing was over with. Damon pulled Chantal a bit closer in another dance, as Jensen nodded at him. The boy was talking to George Lockwood

"Enjoying your dance, brother?" Chantal turned back around to see Stefan and Katherine dancing alongside them.

"Yes." Damon said curtly and Chantal struggled to keep up with his sudden fast pace. She glanced at Jensen and saw that he was peering over at them. He was frowning at Damon and Stefan.

"Well, Damon I hope you're not to terribly upset that I chose Stefan." Katherine murmured and Chantal blinked at her as Katherine purposely ran a hand over Stefan's chest.

"Of course not, after all there's nothing better than perfect Stefan." Damon responded smoothly and Stefan narrowed his eyes.

"Don't be mad, brother. Just enjoy the dance." Stefan responded, but he swirled around Katherine with a smug look in his older brother's direction. Not one to be out showed, Damon did the same to his dance partner.

"Um, Damon, I'm getting dizzy." Chantal stated quietly as he and Stefan twirled her and Katherine. The other girl look positively amused. "Could you stop?" Her weak protests fell on deaf ears.

"Pardon me." Jensen said loudly, pushing his way through the two pairs of dancers. Each came to a stop. "Would the ladies care for a drink of punch? There are two glasses over there. George is keeping an eye on them if you'd like a drink."

"Thank you, Jensen. I would love one." Chantal spoke up and turned to Katherine. "Will you join me? I'd love to know where you got your dress."

"Oh, do you like it?" Katherine asked as she and Chantal walked away. Once they were out of earshot, Jensen rounded on his brothers.

"What is wrong with you? Acting like that in front of them? I know you both like Katherine, but can you at least be civil." Jensen snapped lowly and then he frowned at Damon. "And keep Chantal out of it." He turned on his heel and walked over to where the girls stood by the table.

"Sorry." Stefan apologized.

"Yeah, me too." Damon murmured back, though he really didn't sound sorry in the least and neither had Stefan for that matter.

* * *

"Where is your father?" Jensen asked Chantal and the girl shook her head.

"I…I don't know."

They stood on the front porch of the Lockwood mansion, Chantal wrapped into a dark green shawl. The girl looked around at the others who stood on the porch, some of them preparing to leave as well.

"If you would like I could take you home." Jensen suggested and she looked at him.

"Do you mind? I'd rather not walk alone."

"I don't mind and I wouldn't have let you." She blushed as he took her hand and led her off the porch.

"Hey, George?" He called over his shoulder and the Lockwood boy looked at him. "Would you tell my father that I'm taking Chantal home?"

"Sure. You be careful out there, Jensen. They're still saying be on the lookout."

"I will." Jensen stated and offering his arm to Chantal led her off the Lockwood property. They walked along the dirt road there, trees on either side of them and a high full moon overhead.

"I think you might have been right about her." Chantal whispered after a while of silence and Jensen looked over.

"About who?"

"Katherine." The girl clung to Jensen's arm, letting her head rest against him. "She seemed….happy that they were fighting over her."

"I told you she enjoyed it." Jensen grumbled and then he sighed heavily. "Chantal, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"It's about Katherine. She…she kissed me."

"She kissed you?" Chantal repeated, lifting her head from his arm. "But why?"

"I don't know. She just did."

Chantal didn't say anything and Jensen grew worried that she was upset with him.

"Please don't be angry with me. It shocked me more than anything, I kept waiting for Stefan to come in and knock my face in."

"I'm not angry with you." Chantal whispered. "I can't be angry with you. I love you."

"I love you too." He murmured and she smiled up at him warmly.

* * *

_While Stefan confesses to Katherine about falling in love with her._

They came to a stop just outside the stables. A soft light was coming from inside.

"My father must be in visiting the new colt." Chantal stated with a smile. "Would you like to see him? He's beautiful."

"Of course." Jensen stated and he moved them forward. They came to the stable door and found it ajar.

"Papa? Papa, I'm home. Jensen is here to see the new colt." Chantal called and no one answered. The girl sighed. "Sometimes he can't hear anything I say." She giggled and walked in. "Papa, I-" Chantal screamed suddenly and buried herself in quickly in Jensen's arms. Her father lay on the ground, blood on his clothing and hands.

"Shh." Jensen murmured and he pulled her back a bit. "Go to your house and tell your mother. None of you come outside. Send someone to get my father."

"Jensen, I'm afraid." She sobbed.

"I know, love, but you've got to go. Promise me you won't come out." She nodded, teary eyed and he pressed a quick kiss to her forehead. "Go now." Chantal ran out of the stable door.

Jensen walked over to Mr. Evans and frowned. The wounds on the man's neck looked fairly new and the little colt was nowhere to be seen. He straightened and suddenly froze. Chantal was screaming.

"Chantal!" Jensen yelled and he ran out of the stable. He stopped in the middle of the path to the house and looked around. "Chantal!" He called, Jensen took a step. "Chantal!" Still no answer was heard and he started to get worried.

Chantal screamed again and Jensen took off towards the sound. He ran deep into the woods, way off the path to the house and found her lying on the ground. "Chantal!" He gasped and got to his knees flipping her over in his arms. She didn't look harmed, but her eyes closed. "Chantal?" He leaned down to make sure she was breathing and sighed in relief. He lifted her off the ground and strode towards the house, his eyes darting every which way. What was going on? Was someone messing with them?

"Ahh!" Jensen cried out as he was hit by something hard. He dropped Chantal and rolled a small distance away. He groaned and lifted his head off the ground, spewing leaves and dirt. "What the hell? Chantal?" He croaked and started towards her. Jensen felt a pain in his ankle and then he was suddenly jerked backwards.

"No, let go!" He snarled and turned to see what had him. It was far too dark to see, but whatever or whoever it was breathing heavily. Jensen was suddenly flipped over onto his back and he let out a gasp as the air left his lungs and his head smacked a rock on the ground. As blood slipped down his face his world turned dark and Jensen knew no more.

* * *

"Mister Salvatore!" Giuseppe looked up from reading his paper. He spotted the young stable boy from the Evans house, panting at his front step, and cocked his head to one side.

"Why Jake whatever is the matter?"

"…Its bad, sir! Mr. Evans is dead."

"Dead? How?"

"Found him the stable…bleeding from the neck."

"Good God, how is his wife? Is Chantal all right? Is my son still there?"

"She's distraught, but there's more sir. Miss Evans and Mr. Salvatore aren't anywhere to be seen! They only found the Miss Evans shoes."

"What?" Giuseppe jumped up from his chair and opened the door. "Stefan, Damon, get down here!"

"What's going on?" Damon asked and Giuseppe gave him a look that made Damon fearful.

"You're brother and Chantal are missing. They just found Mr. Evans dead." Damon froze on the door step.

"Same wounds?"

"Exactly the same, it sounds." Stefan ran down the steps and came to a halt behind his older brother. Damon looked over his shoulder to see a disheveled Stefan, re-buttoning his shirt. He must had just went to bed.

"What's happened, Damon?" He asked in a yawn, confirming what Damon was thinking.

"Jen is missing and so is Chantal. Her father was found dead."

"The same kind of animal?" Stefan asked in alarm, his eyes now wide and alert.

"It's what father thinks." Neither of them hesitated to follow their father out to the stables.

"Stefan, what's wrong?" Katherine asked, appearing behind him and Damon as they saddled their horses.

"Jensen and Chantal are missing." Damon told her.

"Mr. Evans is dead." Stefan added. Katherine gasped and Stefan nodded.

"Stay here, Katherine. We'll be back."

"Good luck, finding them." She stated truthfully as he and Damon rode off. _You best find them before someone else does…_

* * *

"Jensen, please be okay." Chantal whispered, cradling the boy's head to her chest. He looked far too pale and his head was badly bruised on one side. She had woken up next to the river, soaking wet and next to Jensen. She could tell just by the way the moonlight hit the ledge above that she wouldn't be able to climb out on her own. She suddenly heard voices and looked up from his face. "Help! Someone help!" She cried out and the footsteps drew nearer.

"Chantal!"

"Damon! Damon, down here!" Damon's face appeared over the side of the embankment she sobbed as he lifted a lantern to see where she was. "He won't move." Damon gave his brother a worried glance and then looked back up at Chantal.

"Don't worry; we'll get you up from there." She nodded and he disappeared to call for others. With help from the other search party members, Chantal and Jensen were pulled up from the side of the river and back up on the hill embankment. Chantal was immediately wrapped in Stefan's coat as he leaned down towards his brother with Damon and their father.

"Son? Jensen, look at me." Giuseppe murmured, giving his son a small shake. Jensen's neck was bleeding and Damon held a cloth to it to stem the bleeding.

"…Papa?" Jensen coughed and he opened his eyes slightly. Giuseppe tossed his arms around his youngest and hugged him.

"My son, you're all right."

"What happened? Where am I? Where's Chantal?" His eyes were wide and afraid.

"I'm here." Chantal said quietly and Jensen locked eyes with her.

"What happened? Why is she wet? Why am I?"

"You don't remember?" Giuseppe asked and Jensen shook his head.

"No."

"He must have gotten hit in the head." Stefan guessed, showing their father the wound on Jensen's head.

"We need to get him to a doctor." Damon murmured and Jensen looked at him his eyes already half closed. "It's going to be all right, baby brother." Jensen blacked out again.

* * *

_So, now we come to the set up for the final stages of the story before heading to Mystic Falls in the future. What happened to Jensen, Chantal, and Mr. Evans sets the town on high alert and the alert is for Vamps! Katherine best be careful! _


	5. The Truth

**Hello everyone! I know it's been a really long time, but here is my update!**

**THANKS so much for everyone's continued support!**

* * *

Chapter 5

"But I can get it." Jensen stated, trying to get up from the bed. Stefan rolled his eyes and gave his brother a small but firm push back into the pillows.

"Father said no. You are to stay in bed."

"Stefan, I've been in bed for three days." Jensen whined. "I feel fine. I just want to get out of this room."

"Maybe I can convince father to let you come outside with us. We're going to play croquet." Stefan smiled at the look of disgust on his brother's face.

"I hate that game." Jensen grumbled and Stefan laughed tapping his brother's head with a small stack of papers.

"Then you can watch. If I get Chantal to come over and keep you company, will you be happy?"

"Perhaps." Jensen shrugged and then added in an agitated tone. "Depends on if I have to stay in bed or not."

"_All right_," Stefan relented with a shake of his head. "I will go ask him now." He walked towards the doors before stopping and turning to him. "You are impossible. If it had been me or Damon we would have milked this for as many days as possible."

"Well, perhaps you could have slept then." Stefan came back inside; his brows sloped in a worried frown.

"You haven't been sleeping?"

"Not well." Jensen admitted his face turned from Stefan. The sixteen-year-old was looking out the window. Stefan closed the door and came to sit on his brother's bed.

"Hey. You know you can talk to me."

"It's nothing. I just keep getting visions of what happened."

"Tell me. It could be important."

"You'd think I was crazy." Jensen stated, turning back to Stefan. "Even I think I am."

"I wouldn't think you were crazy. Tell me what you saw." Stefan watched Jensen's face and then frowned.

Jensen met his brother's eyes fleetingly. "It's just a dream, Stef. Nothing more."

"Jen." Stefan stated, grabbing his brother's arm. "Tell me now. If you know that someone harmed you on purpose I wish to know of it." Jensen shook his head and Stefan opened his mouth to ask something when there was a knock on the door.

"Jensen, are you up?" Giuseppe came into the room and Stefan let go of Jensen, sliding back to the end of the bed. "Ah, you're awake good. How are you feeling?"

"Bored." Jensen replied, trying not to meet Stefan's gaze. Giuseppe laughed.

"Of course you are. Well today you can get out of bed."

"Thank you, papa." Jensen smiled as his father hugged him.

"I am just glad you are all right, my son." His father pulled back and Jensen nodded.

"Now I am ready to get out of here."

"Good. Be dressed and downstairs in a few minutes. I wish to talk to you and your brothers." He glanced at Stefan meaningfully and Stefan nodded. Once their father was out of the room, Stefan rounded to face Jensen.

"Tell me what's going on." He demanded and Jensen shook his head.

"Nothing, forget I said anything." He sat up in bed and was glad to find that he was no longer dizzy. Jensen reached for the bedside dresser and gripped the top tightly pulling himself to his feet. Stefan was there for every step of the short journey to the closet and Jensen threw his brother an irritated look.

"I am not unable to walk, Stef." He stated firmly and reached into the closet to get a shirt.

"I know that, but father thinks it might be wise for you to be careful."

"I will not use that stupid stick. I am not an old man." He was referring to the cane his father had brought up a cane when Jensen had first woken up earlier that week. He told the teen to use it when he needed to walk around. At the time, it had been useful. He had an injured ankle from where the animal had dragged him along the ground. But now that he was finally allowed out of his bedroom, he didn't want to be seen carrying the walking stick. He felt weak using it and didn't wish to show it to Chantal, lest she think him unacceptable.

"No one said you were, Jen." Stefan rolled his eyes. "You are too stubborn."

"Who is too stubborn?" A voice asked and Stefan turned to face the doorway, rolling his eyes again playfully.

"Jensen."

"Ah, my littlest brother already at it?" Damon teased and Jensen glared at him as he buttoned up his shirt.

"No. I just-"

"Yes." Stefan interrupted. "He doesn't want to be seen with that cane is all."

"Father thinks I need it, but I _don't_. So can't he just leave it alone?" Jensen insisted, running a hand through his brown hair as he glanced at Damon. The older boy sighed and shrugged helplessly.

"Actually, father sent me to make sure you use it." Jensen groaned and then turned to find his shoes.

"Here." Stefan stated, holding them up. Jensen snatched them out of his hand. "The doc says not to stand on your head and I knew you'd go head first into the floor to pick up your shoes." He earned a dirty look for that one and Stefan looked at Damon.

"Do you see what we have to put with today?"

Damon grinned. "Ah, it's not so bad. Usually you're the moody one." Jensen snorted as he finished with his shoes and Stefan shot him a look.

"Come on." Stefan walked towards the door as his brothers continued to laugh at him. "Let's go before father comes looking for you."

"I am not using it." Jensen told Damon seriously. "I refuse too."

"Okay, well don't blame me when father sends you back up to get it."

* * *

His father did make him go back, insisting that Jensen take it easy whilst they walked, and after angry muttering and several sounds of scuffling upstairs he had come back down with the cane in hand. As the four of them walked through past the millhouse, Giuseppe turned to his sons.

"I need the three of you to listen very carefully." He told them and once their attention was on him he continued. "The town is in deep trouble and as descendents of the founding families; they will want to know they can count on you."

"Of course they can. Is there any doubt?" Stefan asked and Jensen rolled his eyes, keeping next to Damon as they walked.

"I'm not sure your brother Damon understands the importance of duty." Giuseppe admitted and Damon looked at him with shock. Jensen frowned.

"Of course he does." Jensen stated, giving his father a frown. "He was in the confederacy wasn't he?"

"But he left." Giuseppe pointed out.

"Damon left the Confederacy on principle. And it's his choice and should be respected." Stefan said as he looked at his father.

"Well, you'll forgive me; I have trouble respecting a deserter."

"Papa." Jensen snapped, but Damon waved him off.

"I never asked for your respect." He said coolly and met his father's gaze.

"Good for you, Damon." His father retorted, turning to face his son. "Because all I have is disappointment." The sentence hung in the air, heavy with anger and hurt and for a moment there was a stare down between father and oldest son. Stefan coughed uncomfortably and Jensen shifted slightly and took a step between his oldest brother and his father.

"You said the town was in trouble father?"

"I did. There have been too many deaths. And this recent attack on your brother proves that we are in need of action. We must stop these killers."

"Killers?" Stefan repeated with a frown. "What are you talking about?"

"We live amongst demons." Giuseppe said, giving each of his sons a hard 'I'm not kidding' look. Though his eyes lingered on how sickly his youngest looked.

"You're being cryptic now, father." Damon spoke up and Jensen shook his head warning at his brother. Their father was already angry enough. "Why don't you just say the word?"

"Vampires."

"Vampires?" Jensen restated with a fearful tone and his father nodded, though his eyes lingered on how sickly his youngest looked.

"They exist. And they live amongst us." Jensen felt his limbs shake and he tightened his grip on the walking stick, until his knuckles turned white. Where his flashes real then? Not nightmares? "But we have a plan to kill them." Jensen looked up at that missing his two older brothers exchange looks of discomfort. Their dearest Katherine could be in danger. "And you're going to help us." Jensen thought back to how close he and Chantal had come to death and it steeled his nerves.

"Of course, papa." Jensen spoke up and Giuseppe smiled at his youngest. "We'll help." Damon and Stefan nodded at their father before glancing at each other. A unanimous decision was made. They were going to have to tell Jensen what Katherine was and hope that he would help protect her.

"You know I don't mean to worry you, son. Especially after what happened." Giuseppe murmured, putting a hand on Jensen.

"I know…but if this will protect Chantal then I will be willing to kill however many is necessary." Jensen murmured and allowed his father to steer him towards the croquet field. Once they were out of earshot, Damon turned to Stefan.

"Are you sure we should tell him?' he asked and Stefan sighed. "You heard what he said and saw how freaked out he is. He'll never help us."

"He's out brother, Damon." Stefan said confidently. "He'd never do anything that would hurt us." Damon still looked unconvinced.

"You can trust me, Mr. Salvatore." Katherine giggled. "I would never cheat." She and Giuseppe were playing croquet and so far she was winning; off on the sidelines stood the three Salvatore brothers. Or at least Damon and Stefan stood. Jensen was in a chair sitting alone, since Chantal was unable to come. His face was impassive as he watched Katherine flirt and beat their father in the game, a glass of lemonade in one hand. On one side of him, Damon and Stefan watched Katherine too but they were actually interested in what she was doing.

"I'm losing over here. Again." Their father called to them and Katherine laughed. Jensen wasn't paying his brothers any attention, so Damon turned to Stefan. They were sure that Jensen couldn't hear them.

"She's good." He commented. "I almost believe she genuinely likes him."

"Perhaps she does."

"She knows father would have her killed if he knew the truth." Damon told Stefan and Stefan nodded.

"Not if we talked to him. Explained how we feel. He could help us keep her safe." Damon closed his eyes a moment and then looked at Stefan.

"It's one thing to tell our little spooked out little brother, but our father who is trying to murder every vampire in Mystic Falls?" Damon shook his head. "Are you mad?"

"He'll understand. They both will."

"No. father would drive a stake in her himself. And Jensen? Why would he protect Katherine? He doesn't even like her." Damon looked at his youngest brother as he spoke. Stefan saw the boy frowning at something Katherine was saying and his eyes flashed back up to Damon.

"Not true. We can trust them."

"No not with this. Jensen….maybe. But father? No, please." Damon begged Stefan, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Promise me you won't tell him, Stefan. Not father." Stefan looked at Katherine for a long time before nodding.

"I promise."

* * *

"Jensen." Damon said finding his brother at the piano. Jensen looked up from his music sheet and smiled, putting his quill back in the ink. It was nighttime at the Salvatore house and Giuseppe had retired to his rooms for the evening after the croquet match. Jensen had gone to the piano already thinking of another song for Chantal. Stefan and Damon decided to go ahead and tell him the truth, while they had the chance.

"Hey, Damon. I was just in the process of writing a new song to play." He turned around on the bench entirely facing his older brother. "Did you want something?" He prompted when Damon didn't speak.

"I need to talk to you. We both do." He gestured to Stefan who came into the room as well. Stefan shut the doors and Jensen looked worried.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. We just need to discuss something with you." Jensen didn't like the light carefree tone Stefan was using. It usually meant that he wasn't going to like what they had to say.

"You have to promise to keep an open mind."

"And hear us all the way out." Damon added before Jensen could say anything.

"What if I don't like what I hear?"

"Just please, promise to hear us out completely." Damon begged and Jensen nodded.

"All right…So what's going on?"

"What if all vampires weren't evil like father says?" Stefan began, and Damon let him do all the talking. True to his promise he didn't speak yet, but his eyebrows rose. "Just consider it. What if they weren't all bad? What if we're wrong?" That was the first part of Stefan's story so Jensen frowned.

"Okay… so they're not all evil. How do you know this?"

"This is where you really, _really_ need to listen okay?" Damon stated and Jensen shifted nervously.

"How do you know this?" Jensen repeated softly, fearfully. Damon and Stefan exchanged looks.

"Because…Katherine is one." Stefan murmured and Jensen sucked in a breath. He shook his head and Stefan nodded. "Yes. Damon and I…Well we've known about it for a while now…"

"Jensen! Jensen, wait!" Damon called for their younger brother, but Jensen was gone and out the door in a matter of minutes.

"Well, that went well." Damon drawled, putting a hand on his head and Stefan sighed.

"We have to find him before he tells someone."

Jensen stumbled through the woods, his still hurting ankle throbbing with each movement. How could they do it? How could they lie to him like that? All this time they knew…they knew what she was. And that day she kissed him…

"Jensen!" He heard Stefan call, and looked over his shoulder to see if they were following him. Jensen's leg hit something and he stumbled forward, hitting the ground. Jensen scrambled up at the sound of quickening footsteps and tried to run again.

"Jensen, you shouldn't run off like this!" Damon reprimanded, turning his brother around. "Please, listen to us."

"I'm done listening!" Jensen snapped, pushing Damon off him. "And I'll run whenever I please to get away from the two of you!"

"Jen, please try to understand. We love her."

"I don't care if you loved a horse! This is crazy! She could kill you!"

"She won't." Stefan stated firmly. "Because she loves us too. Please help us keep her safe."

"Keep her safe?" Jensen repeated furiously. "After what her kind did? I almost died Stefan! And so did Chantal! Her father is dead, because of those monsters!"

"Katherine isn't a monster, Jensen." Damon snapped and gave his brother a shake. "She cares for us. I thought you did too."

"I do." Jensen murmured and he looked back up with tears in his eyes. "You are asking me to lie for her. To pretend that she isn't a killer. What about me? Don't you care that someone did this to me? Someone like her?"

"Of course we care." Stefan said soothingly. "But we want to protect Katherine. Please, please do this for us. Keep the secret. Help us keep her safe. At least for a while." Jensen hung his head a moment then looked back up.

"Fine." He said emotionlessly. "You want me to keep her secret? Fine, I will, but don't ask me to do anything else, because I won't. If she's discovered it won't be because of me." Jensen pulled away from Damon and walked back towards the house, shoving braches aside angrily.

"He'll be mad for a while." Damon murmured and Stefan nodded and reminded him:

"We expected him to react this way though."

"True, but I fear that eventually he will tell someone."

"No. Not Jensen. He's always kept promises to us. He won't tell."

* * *

Two weeks passed since their talk in the woods and Jensen was still angry. Though he never said a word to anyone and kept his promise, Stefan feared that the council was getting too close, so he decided to take matters into his own hands. One morning he went to his father, feeling hopeful that he would listen to his side of things.

He knocked on the open door slightly, making his father look up from writing to see Stefan standing in the doorway. Giuseppe smiled.

"Oh, Stefan." He greeted and set down his book and pen. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Did I interrupt your writing?" Stefan asked, with concern and his father shook his head.

"These are the dull musings of my troubled mind." He replied and Stefan smiled.

"A great mind." He murmured and his father bowed his head in thanks.

"Still I will carry the real secrets with me-"

"To your grave." Stefan finished knowingly. His father often said such a phrase.

"And a full grave it will be." He stated and gestured for him to sit on the divan. "Now, speaking of troubled minds, what's on yours?" Stefan frowned a moment putting his words together carefully.

"I have concerns about your plan for the vampires." He started and Giuseppe nodded with indication for him to continue.

"And why is that?"

"We are making the assumption that all vampires are evil as they have been characterized. But what if it's not true?"

"You have feelings to the contrary?" His father asked in much the same tone that Jensen had used not two weeks ago. It was uncanny to see how similar the conversation was. "Do you know of any vampires?"

"No." Stefan said quickly. "No, of course not. But are we to take what others say at face value? You always taught us so differently." Giuseppe stood and went to pour drinks for them, his mind processing Stefan's sudden concerns.

"Stefan, these creatures are of the darkest part of hell. They have the ability to control your mind, seduce your spirit. They are deadly. And they must be destroyed." He turned with the drinks and handed one to his son. He had to make sure that Stefan understood what was going on. "Those who stand with them, those who bring shame to their families will be destroyed as well." He warned and Stefan nodded. His thoughts went to his brothers and of Katherine whose lives could be, would be ruined in seconds. Stefan drained his drink lost in thought. Things were not going as smoothly as he had hoped.

* * *

**Nightfall**

"What's that?" Stefan asked, sitting on Katherine's bed. After brooding over what his father thought, he went to Katherine's room with the hope of forgetting his father's words.

"A gift." Katherine replied, examining the necklace in her vanity mirror.

"From Damon?" Stefan guessed moodily. It always got on his nerves that Damon wouldn't find his own girl.

"From Emily, actually." She turned to face him with a shake of her head as she smirked. "And when will you stop worrying about Damon?"

"I want you all to myself." He said softly, gazing at her as she played with her robe.

"Just as he wants me. But I'm the one who gets to make all the rules." She murmured.

"And why is that?" He asked, amusedly, his eyes darkening with lust as she showed him her bare shoulders.

"Because I'm spoiled."

"Yes, you are." He agreed, welcoming her closer to him. She leaned down to him.

"And selfish."

"Mm-hm." She pushed him on the bed and Stefan looked up at her with a heated gaze. She got on his lap and smiled down at him.

"And because I can do this." She leaned down and kissed his bare chest, her fingers running up and down his arms. "And this:" She kissed his continued kissing his chest until she got to his neck. "And this:" Her face contorted and her fangs slid out. With a hungry snarl, she bit into his shoulder as Stefan groaned.

"She's a vampire, Stefan. A monster."

"Papa, what's going on?" Jensen asked, coming out of his room having heard yelling from his brother and father.

"Vampire." Giuseppe stated and Jensen's eyes widened as he buttoned up his shirt, his eyes falling upon Katherine lying in the floor of Stefan's bedroom.

"I fed her vervain, hoping that it would expose her."

"How did you know?" Stefan asked, from his position in the floor.

"Your sympathy for their plight. I didn't raise my sons to be so weak."

"Papa-"

"Except you." Giuseppe murmured. "You're the only one who stayed true. And were almost killed for it." Jensen opened and closed his mouth and Stefan looked at him, knowing he couldn't be angry at his brother for the boy looked utterly lost. "Not to worry, my son. We are ridding the town of them as we speak." He turned to Stefan then.

"The sheriff. Now. Go! Quickly!" Stefan looked down at Katherine. "Now, son!" His father shouted at Stefan who ran from the room, his shirt in one hand and Jensen saw the blood that stained his brother's neck as he passed.

"Stef?" He murmured fearfully and Stefan paused briefly and met his brother's eyes for a second and then he was gone. Jensen moved back as men pounded up the steps.

"No, don't take her!" Damon shouted and Giuseppe slammed his oldest against the doorframe as men carried out Katherine. She had something across her mouth and Jensen shook slightly and looked back at his family.

"…They'll lock you away too." Giuseppe shouted at Damon who was sliding down the door and Jensen walked over to them.

"Papa?" He questioned. "What are you going to do to her?"

"Jensen, go back to your room. This will be over soon." Giuseppe said kindly, trying to shoo his youngest away from the steps.

"Papa, what will? What's going on?"

"Listen to me." He said and took hold of his son's arms. "Stay here where you'll be safe."

"But…" Giuseppe was down the steps before Jensen could walk forward and Damon looked at him.

"They're going to kill her." He murmured. He sounded defeated and forlorn. It made Jensen feel sadden and he met his brother's eyes slowly. "I have to help her. Will you help me?" Jensen didn't ask why, he didn't even point out that Katherine meant nothing to him. Instead, he just nodded and Stefan joined them at the bottom of the steps.

* * *

Men shouted and yelled incessantly and from their distance, the three figures could not hear what was being said. They did not need too, however, for they knew all too well what was going on. The forest was dark and mist swirled around them as they ran through the trees. The three brothers crouched together under the dense brush of a large bush.

"Circle around that way. I'll distract them." Jensen volunteered and received shocked looks from his brothers. He sighed. "Just go before I change my mind."

"Thank you, little brother. We really do appreciate it." Stefan said and the younger shooed at them.

"Yes, yes, now go before Jonathan Gilbert spots us."

"Come on, brother." Damon stated with a small smile, taking hold of the middle brother's collar. He tugged him away into the bushes and Jensen sighed again.

"You both owe me big time." He muttered to himself and leapt out of the bushes.

"Over here. There's another one. Help me." He shouted and he led the men away from the wagon. "This way! Quickly!" He darted through the trees pointing ahead and the men all followed the path.

Stefan and Damon took off at a run from the brush and attacked the man that stood guard of the wagon, knocking him unconscious. The Stefan snatched the keys and shakily gave them to his older brother who started unlocking the wagon. Jensen came running from where he had led the men away, panting heavily. He had blood on his lower lip from where he had fallen and busted it on a rock in his attempt to hurry back. The metallic taste on his mouth did nothing to sooth his worry.

"We don't have long." He said out of breath then looked around on guard. He felt that something was not right.

"Katherine." Damon called. "Katherine." The two older boys help a young girl out of the wagon and laid her on the ground gently. Jensen noticed the muzzle still on her face and grimaced. They began to untie and take the muzzle off, missing Jensen's grimacing in the background.

"We're going to get you out of here." Damon promised the pretty brunette who lay limply on the forest floor. Just then a horse whinnied in the distance and all of them jumped.

"Damon, hurry. Hurry." Stefan urged and Damon struggled to get the girl's bonds untied.

**Crack**.

Damon gasped as he sank to the ground and the younger brothers turned to him. Blood began to soak his shirt blooming like a large flower and Jensen shook horribly as Damon groaned.

"No! No!" Stefan cried and he and Jenson both clutched at him.

"Damon! Don't leave us." Jensen said tears blurring his vision and he gripped Damon's arm. "Don't leave me alone, you said you'd always be there for me." He stated and Damon put a hand on his face.

"I will be here." He said weakly and went limp in Jensen's arms with a last gasp.

"I think we've got more! Shoot them! Shoot them!" Men called and Stefan stood up taking a discarded gun off the ground.

"No, don't Stefan! They'll think-" Before he finish or Stefan could shoot he was shot too, the crack of a gun echoing throughout the forest.

"No! Stefan!" Jensen shouted trying to stop the bleeding through his tears. "No, I can't lose both of you!"

"G-go." Stefan choked and the youngest Salvatore shook his head. "It's okay. Just go."

"I can't!" He sobbed and was shoved away as Katherine was picked up and carried off back into the wagon. "Papa." He whispered as his father turned to him. "Father, you shot them!"

"Shoot him, Giuseppe!" One of the men called. "Do it now! Can you not see the blood on his lips?"

"Wha-" Jensen touched his lip and then shook his head wildly. "Papa, no! It's not what you think! I didn't….I'm not a vampire! I'm human!"

"You've tasted the blood of a human. You are no son of mine." Giuseppe, though a bit remorsefully, lifted his gun.

"No, please!"

"I'm sorry son."

Jensen saw a bright light and felt immense pain and then there was darkness.

* * *

_Review?_


	6. Brother Betrayal

**Hello everyone! Here is my update!**

**THANKS so much for everyone's continued support! Thank you to all my follows, favorites, and reviewers! **

* * *

Chapter 6

"Jensen?" A voice called. "Jen?" Jensen opened his eyes slowly and looked up to see Stefan looking down at him. It was dawn by the way the light was and Jensen blinked.

"There you are." Stefan sighed with relief. Jensen suddenly gasped and sat up, making him jump back in alarm.

"I'm shot! He shot me!" Jensen shrieked and jerked open his shirt to reveal…..nothing. His chest was smooth and non-bloodied and no bullet hole shown. "I'm…I'm…What…what…" He looked up in a panic and Stefan grabbed his shoulder.

"Calm down, little brother." Stefan said soothingly, while Jensen looked around at their surroundings. They were on the porch of an old shack, the wood scuffed and chipped from non use and Jensen looked for his oldest brother. Damon was sitting shirtless along the river side, and feeling eyes on him turned to meet his brother's gaze briefly with a half smile.

"Where are we? What's going on? Are we dead?" He asked and Damon snorted. Stefan shot him a dirty look and shook his head.

"We are in the quarry." Stefan murmured. "You need to relax. Everything's going to be okay."

"Okay?" Jensen snapped. "Our own father shot us. How okay is that?"

"Wait he was the one who shot us?" Damon asked, turning to look at him.

"Yes." Jensen said quietly. "I saw it with my own eyes." Jensen looked at Stefan. "He killed us."

"Jensen."

"How did we get here?" His brother demanded over the soft tone and Stefan sighed.

"Emily Bennett and her brother brought us here last night." He answered quietly.

"How are we still here?" Jensen asked, not looking like he really wanted the answer. "Are we really alive?"

"Well. Sort of."

"What do you mean sort of?" Jensen asked warily and Stefan sighed.

"You see this?" Stefan asked, pointing at his own woundless stomach. "We can heal much faster now." It clicked then and Jensen recoiled, backing into the small shack's door.

"You mean we're…we're…"

"You're in transition." Emily Bennett corrected and Jensen looked at her in shock. "Katherine had me make your brothers' rings weeks ago. I convinced her to let me make you one." She smiled at Jensen warmly and looked pointedly down at his hand. Jensen looked down at his hand and spotted a large ring on the middle finger of his right hand.

"They allow us to walk in the sunlight once we turn." Stefan informed him and Jensen's head snapped back up.

"Turn? Wait how did this happen?"

"Katherine's blood. She compelled me to drink. Damon drank it willingly."

"She compelled you too, Jensen." Emily said softly. "She took care of you after the attack on you and Miss Evans. How do you think you recovered so fast?"

"I didn't…"

. "Katherine compelled you to drink it at night." Jensen's head tried to wrap around the shock and Stefan took his arm.

"I know that this is a shock. Trust me. I just woke up not longer before you did, but I promise you that it will be okay." Stefan stood up from the floor and headed towards Damon. Jensen sat for a moment and looked at Emily.

"Why?"

"She loved you all." Emily answered and she went around back. Jensen wasn't satisfied with that answer, but he went off the porch to sit with his brothers. Jensen sat on the other side of Damon and Damon ruffed up his hair with a small smile. Jensen pushed his hand off with a playful scowl before facing the water.

"I woke up last night and went to the church. They set it on fire with Katherine inside." Damon murmured and Jensen shivered.

"What do you think they would do to us? When they see that we're not dead?" He asked, looking at his hands. The ring glimmered in the early morning light. When he looked back up he saw that his brothers were staring at him. "What?"

"Jen."

"No, don't tell me that this is for the best. I am turning into a monster thanks to that bitch!" Damon tackled him faster than Stefan could stop him and the oldest Salvatore wrapped his hands around Jensen's neck.

"Take that back!"

"No!" Jensen snarled. "It's her fault! She corrupted the both of you! I hate her!"

"Stop it!" Damon roared back. "She wasn't a monster!"

"Yes, she was! And now we are! And because of _her _I can no longer be with Chantal." Damon's grip loosened as Jensen let out a sob. "I can never see her again."

"God, the sun hurts my eyes." Damon moaned and got off of Jensen, turning so that his back was to the rising sun and also so that he didn't have to see the fear and sadness in his brother's eyes. It was too much for right now.

"It's part of it. The muscle aches. The sick feeling." Stefan murmured, making his brothers look at him. "Emily says it's our body pushing us to feed, to complete the transition." Jensen only fiddled with his ring, trying to comprehend what they were talking about.

"What if…what if we don't feed?"

"Then…you'll die." Stefan said seriously. "You must feed. We all have too."

"That's not going to happen." Damon said determinedly and Stefan frowned.

"Is that your choice then?" He asked softly. "To die instead?"

"Isn't it yours?" Damon questioned back. "This was all to be with Katherine. But she's gone. I want it over." Stefan pursed his lips but said no more and Jensen blinked at the water, twisting the ring faster, though he was silently agreeing with Damon.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Damon asked, groggily and looked at the girl that accompanied his brother. "Who is that?" Stefan stepped forward.

"I brought her for you. She's a gift." Damon frowned as Stefan looked at the girl. "Have a seat, please."

"What have you done, Stefan?"

"Damon, I've been to see father. He came at me. I didn't know my own strength. There was blood everywhere. He was dying and the blood was too strong….I needed it. I had to have it."

"You fed." Damon figured out and Stefan nodded.

"Yes. And it's incredible." He stated, grinning madly. "My body is exploding with power, Damon."

"No." Damon groaned, shaking his head.

Stefan continued talking over him. "I can hear things from far away. I can see through the darkness. I can move like its magic." Trying to get him to understand, Stefan gripped his brother's shoulder, leaning towards him. "And the guilt, the pain, Damon, I can turn if off like a switch." He snapped his fingers, and Damon looked up. "Katherine was right. It's a whole other world out there, Damon."

"Katherine is dead, Stefan." Damon groaned, standing up shakily. His body was weakened by his need to feed. "There's no world without her."

"No, but you can turn that off too." Stefan insisted, gripping his brother's arms. "You don't have to feel the pain anymore. Where's Jensen?"

"No!" Damon snapped. "You will not force this choice on our little brother, Stefan. He already is upset from losing Chantal. You can't ask him to do this."

"You must do it."

"I don't want it."

"You're weak. You'll be dead soon. You need this." Stefan grew more and more upset. "You'll die."

"No. I can't." Damon murmured, but with one hand that was too strong for Damon to fight, Stefan held him still and with the other gestured to the girl sitting on the steps.

"Come." He said and she walked up to him. Stefan let Damon see his fangs before turning and biting into the neck of the poor compelled girl. Damon felt a burning in his stomach as Stefan let of the girl, exposing two marks on her neck, blood rising up from them.

"I won't let you die." Stefan stated, gripping Damon's face.

"No, I can't." He protested weakly.

"Don't fight it." Stefan growled. "We can do this together. We're brothers Damon." Damon let out a dry sob as Stefan urged him towards the helpless girl. Blood stained her dress collar, flowing freely from her neck wounds and Damon felt his gums and teeth burn. They longed to bury into her flesh and take the red liquid. The need was too much for Damon and he gave in, mouth covering the wounds. As he sucked on the girl's blood Damon's heart turned into ice.

* * *

Jensen gasped on the ground unbelieving that he still hadn't died. _Let me die!_ He pleaded. _Please!_ The white hot pain of bloodlust in his chest was hurting worse and he feared that he would never die. He choked and moaned his hand gripping leaves on the ground as he arched his back in pain. Movements to his right, made him look over and freeze at the sight that met his eyes. It was Damon.

"Come on, brother. It's time to feed."

"No, leave me alone." Jensen moaned. "Let me die." He opened his eyes to find Damon standing over him and he gasped. "Just let me die. I don't want to live."

"Shh." Damon hushed him, leaning over him with slight aggression. Jensen frowned and opened his mouth to tell Damon off when-

"…nyah…" Jensen coughed violently and Damon's eyes flashed to his face. Jensen could see something sinister in his brother's eyes and he knew that Damon had taken blood there was no denying it. His face, trying to control the new waves of power that came with the price of drinking human blood, was almost stoic as he gazed down at him. But there was something else too. Something that ringed hurt and pain.

"Kill me…"He choked out and Damon jumped, looking up from his inner musings. "P-please…it hurts too much."

"No." Damon growled. "You can't die. I won't let you." He looked around as if indecisive and Jensen tried again.

"I….want….to die….Damon…" Jensen reached up to grasp his brother's clothing, but his hand fell weakly and Damon looked almost panicked. Could he do it? Could he be the monster that Stefan had forced him to be and do the same to his brother? "Kill me then. End it all…." Damon suddenly seemed to remember something and motioned to someone that he couldn't see. Jensen eyed his brother drowsily. "Wha-"

"Hush." Damon stated.

"Jensen…" A new voice called softly and he went rigid. He knew that voice! The swooshing of skirts caught his attention and Jensen looked up as someone with very soft hands cupped his face.

"Chantal." He breathed and clasped her hand. "What-what are you doing here?"

"Drink from her." Damon commanded and Jensen turned his head with a hurt look. "Damn it! I won't let you die!"

Jensen shook his head. "No." He said stubbornly.

"Jensen, please listen to me." Damon's voice was borderline desperate at this point and Jensen looked at him. "This is the only way. _Stefan_ and I are vampires now." He said with more malice than he meant. "You can be one too."

"I don't want to-" His words were cut off Damon sighed.

"I promised to take care of you didn't I? Now come on, we don't have all night."

"Kill me please!" Jensen pleaded, thrashing around and trying to get away from Damon. "Just let me die!"

"Jensen, it's okay." Chantal whispered and he looked back at her. She been compelled, her voice was too off. She pushed her hair to one side, offering her neck to him and he blanched at the offering. "Drink from me." Horrified, he backed away from her, sitting up and looking at Damon with hatred.

"What did you do to her!?" He demanded and Damon looked at him with cold, uncaring eyes.

"I did what I had too. You're not getting off so easily." Confusion spread across Jensen's face.

"Getting off…What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Careful with your language" Damon warned, his fangs sliding out for Jensen to see and his teeth glistened in the moonlight. "There are ladies present." Jensen got to his feet unsteadily and turned to Damon angrily.

"Why did you bring her here? Why!?" Jensen tumbled away from them, almost tripping over a rock. Angry, he stopped a tree. "Damon, answer me!" He turned around and saw that he was gone, but Chantal was still there. She glided over to him, her face lit up in a smile.

"Drink from me. It's okay. I want you too." Chantal whispered and tears sprung to Jensen's eyes.

"You don't understand what you're asking me to do." Jensen murmured his voice crackling from his tears. "No, I won't take it from you." He paused at the sight of her neck. Blood streamed from two pinpricks in her neck and the drops rolled slowly and lazily down her neck and Jensen watched it, something coming alive in his body. A hunger came upon him, one so horrible that it made him lean closer to her. Jensen came to his senses and pulled back.

"No...No I can't…" He said, but the sight was becoming more and more alluring. Chantal gasped as Jensen put his hand on her neck to hide the blood. "We have to stop the bleeding. I'll take you home." His hand slipped off her and he got a good look at his hand. Chantal's blood covered his fingers, glistening like something beautiful. Before he knew it, Jensen was sucking his fingers, tasting the blood of his girlfriend. "Chantal…" Jensen looked at her with bloodlust-filled eyes and leaned towards her neck….

Chantal gasped as she felt a sharp prink in her neck and clutched Jensen's arm as he lapped at her neck, moaning in delight. He got rougher with her, sucking violently, trying to get as much as he could from her. He never saw the life pass from her eyes as her lids fluttered closed, never to open again. When he had had his fill, he pulled away and suddenly realized what he had done.

"No…no, no, no!" Jensen cried and shook her shoulders. "Chantal, please wake up! You can't be dead! No!" But she was, cold bodied; pale…no life flickered in her features. She was gone and in his suffering, he let a scream of agony, before sobbing aloud, cradling his beloved's body against his chest, rocking her back and forth.

Damon almost winced when Jensen had realized what he had done and let out a wail of sadness. He felt remorseful, but Stefan made him drink blood. Made him survive. And Damon wasn't about to let Jensen get away scot-free. No, brothers stick together after all.

"DAMON!" Jensen roared, laying Chantal's motionless body on the ground. The young man stood, his fists clenched as he looked around the seemingly empty forest. "How could you do this to me!? Why did you do it!?" Once he done and received no answers, he sank to knees again. "I'll hate you forever." The young man vowed under his breath, knowing that Damon who had already started walking away would hear. Vampires have really accurate hearing it seemed. "I'll never forgive you."

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Stefan asked as Damon walked back to the quarry. Damon flashed him a grin, never letting on what he had just done.

"Whew! You were right. It is a whole new world."

"We can explore it together." Stefan grinned back.

"You got what you wanted. You and me for all eternity." Damon said quietly and then fixed Stefan with a deadly look. "But hear this, _brother_. I will make it an eternity of _misery_ for you." Stefan's smile slid from his face.

"Damon…I-"

"Ahh! You bastard!" Stefan stepped back as Damon crashed to the ground, Jensen attacking his brother.

"Jensen! What are you doing?" Stefan shouted and moved to pull his brother off. He didn't have to move however, because Damon got his bearings back in time to send Jensen flying off. The young man hit the ground and sat up glaring at Damon with as much hatred as possible, tears rolling down his face in angry rivets.

"She's dead, Stefan! I killed her!"

"Who-Chantal?" Stefan asked quietly, looking at Damon. The eldest brother did not look the least bit sorry. "What happened?"

"She would have died anyway." Damon murmured and Jensen snarled whirling to face him.

"Yes! But at least she would have lived a normal human life! Why?! Why did you do it? Do you really hate me so?"

"She would have hated us like the rest of them." Damon said coldly and Jensen hissed at him.

"She cared about you! She worried about you and Stefan! How could you do this to me?" Jensen punched Damon in the face with enough force to send the tall man to the ground. Rubbing his jaw he looked up to see Jensen shaking above him, fists clenched in hardly suppressed rage.

"He compelled her to come to me in the woods. Then he bit her! I couldn't stop! There was much blood!" He said to Stefan, his blue eyes raging with a variety of emotions. "I killed her, Stefan…I'm a monster now."

"Happy brother?" Damon asked coolly standing up and glaring at Stefan. "Now we're all one big happy family for eternity."

"Is that why you did it? Because of Katherine?"

"Now all our ties to this place are gone."Damon stated with arms thrust out. "Mother, Father, Chantal…Everyone we had to tie us down are gone."

"I was going to ask her to marry me." Jensen said aloud, making Damon look at him. Jensen was staring at someone small in his hand. The boy laughed humorlessly. "You know, I slept with this in my pocket each night, afraid it would be taken from or misplaced." He held it up in the moonlight with two fingers and let his brothers see the small ring that glittered in the dark. "It was our grandmother's." He turned to look at the two of them. "I even already had father's and Chantal's mother's permission." His face turned savage then. "Guess it's too late."

"Jensen, I'm sorry." Stefan stated, stepping forward. "I never meant for any of this to happen."

"Yeah? Well it did."

"Eternity is a long time." Damon murmured.

"Goodbye, Stefan." Jensen said quietly, putting the ring back into his pocket.

"Jensen, don't go." Stefan pleaded.

"I'm sorry, but I can't stay here. For once tonight Damon is right. We have no more bonds to this town. No one else to watch over…It's time to move on." Jensen stopped and glared at Damon. "And you…Stay away from me." He ran off in a flash, leaving nothing but leaves rustling and when Stefan turned from the spot Damon was gone too.

* * *

For many years after that night, the brothers kept apart. Damon and Stefan ran into each other on several occasions, usually ending with Stefan being injured or insulted or both. Jensen and Damon avoided each other like a plague, though it was mostly Jensen that dodged when Damon was around. Damon kept tabs on his brothers, following and tormenting Stefan every few years and keeping an eye on Jensen for the other years. Stefan and Jensen met when they wanted to talk, thought it was always Stefan who needed the talking while Jensen was the one who had to be tracked down in order to make a call.

And so…146 years passed.

* * *

_Review? And so now we head to present times!_


	7. Jane

**Here's another chapter! Thanks to all my readers! And a special thanks to my cousin who gave me the extra push to get this chapter! :) Thank you!**

**I hope you like it! My profile pic for this story is what I picture Jensen to look like. **

**Disclaimer****: I only own Chantal, Jensen, and Jane. **

* * *

Chapter 7

**Present day, 2009**

**Mystic Falls, Virginia. **

Jane Evans opened her green eyes as daylight flickered through her thin lime green curtains and let out a sigh. She knew that she shouldn't lie in bed all day, knowing that this was her first day at Mystic Falls High School. So she slid the light pink and white comforter aside, sliding her legs out first. She sat up and stretched a little as her feet hit the cool wooden floor, and ran a lightly tanned hand through her long honey colored hair that fell to about the middle of her back in soft bouncy curls. Standing up, she moved across the floor to stand at her only window and pulled back the lime green curtains to reveal a dull cloudy grey sky.

Her father had recently disappeared overnight, leaving her alone and of course no one could let her be, so here she was standing in her cousins' guestroom that was now and forever to be her own as it had been for the past three months. She had been told that he was dead, seen the evidence of a wrecked car and the blood all over the seats, but she couldn't believe he was really gone. They had found no body.

Matt and Vicki Donovan were her only family now, and it seemed to Jane that she was about to have a harder time than she originally thought. Her Aunt Kelly had fled sometime before her arrival and Jane's sudden appearance at their home made things a bit awkward between the three cousins. Vicki had of course gotten over her shock quickly enough, though Jane was sure that she didn't really like the idea of her being there at first. However, that changed when Jane became the secret keeper. She had discovered Vicki slipping out to see her boyfriend Tyler Lockwood or sometimes Jeremy Gilbert on numerous nights, and had sworn to keep the secret from Matt and Elena both. Ever since then, Vicki seemed to like her a bit more every day that the secret wasn't told.

She turned her head, letting the curtain fall as she let out a sigh. It was time to get ready for school. Jane turned and headed for her small vanity set, ready to prepare for the day. Maybe the day wouldn't be so bad after all.

Mystic Falls High School was a large school that dated back way before any of the town's people that lived in Mystic Falls now, could remember. The high school was an old one and not that fancy, but the students that went there were just as proud. The building was average, but it did expand a bit wider than most. The truck ride was silent. Not awkwardly silent, but thoughtful, nervous silent. Both Matt and Jane were nervous about being at school, but neither one would admit to the other.

"Well, here we are." Matt murmured lowly and he took out his iPod from his Letterman jacket. Matt was on the football team and they had a great chance to win this year which made him super confident. Jane rolled her eyes at him and he snorted. "Don't look at me like that." He said with a grin. "Maybe, you'll get one for Christmas."

"I'm not jealous, Matt!" Jane hollered as she smacked his arm. "I'm only rolling my eyes at you're attempt to look in style." Jane giggled at Matt's facial expression and he laughed back.

"Hey!" Matt shoved her with a fake scowl. "Get out of my truck." Jane gathered her bag and slung it over her shoulder. "Hey, um, you remember where to go right?"

"No." Jane admitted with a sheepish grin and Matt rolled his eyes. "But I can find it. An office shouldn't be hard to find. I just to make sure my paperwork went through and that I'm registered for classes." Matt frowned in concern.

"Are you sure? I can come with you if you want." He offered and Jane shook her head, her hair bouncing.

"No, thanks. I'll be fine." Jane gave him a smile and got out of his truck.

"Now where is the office?" Jane murmured, looking up and down the crowded halls. "Office, office, office." She guessed at each doorway, but they ended up being two classrooms and a janitor's closet. "Shoot, I am so lost!" She hissed and biting her lip looked down to pull out her cell phone. Even though, Jane had lived in Mystic Falls years before, her real friends had all been a year older than her with the exception of Jeremy Gilbert who was her age and happened to be Matt's ex-girlfriend's little brother.

"Janey Evans!" The girl looked up as her name was shouted and was immediately engulfed in a hug by a tall blonde girl. The blonde pulled her back and smirked at her. "How could you come in here and not say hello to us?!" She demanded and Jane laughed.

"I'm sorry, Caroline!" She giggled and then waved to the two girls behind Caroline. "Hey, Elena. Hey, Bonnie." Elena still had her long straight dark brown hair and hazel eyes and Bonnie Bennett looked just the same with her dark skin, black hair and dark brown eyes. It was like she had never left.

"It's great to see you." Elena greeted and the girls hugged. Bonnie came up and with a large smile hugged Jane.

"I've missed you." She said and Jane smiled back.

"You have no idea how I've missed you guys." She said shaking her head. "Boston has no hold on this place." The friends laughed and then Jane smiled grimly. "Dare I ask where Jeremy is?" Elena sighed at the question.

"He's been so out of it lately…." Jane only put a hand on Elena's arm.

"We all have." She answered and Elena smiled gratefully at the younger girl. Everyday people asked how she was and she was starting to become bored of answering. At least Jane understood.

"I have every class with Jeremy, that's why I asked. I have no idea where anything is." Jane admitted with a sheepish smile.

"What is it you need to find?"

"The office. I have to-"

"Oh, well that's down that hall right there. Bonnie and I can walk you down there."

"Thanks, Elena." Jane smiled at her and Caroline sighed.

"Are you okay, Janey?" She asked and Jane smiled grimly. Only Elena could tell it was strained. The both of them were orphaned now, living with relatives. That didn't begin to cover the word 'okay'.

"I'm fine, Caroline. Really." She looked skeptical, but accepted the answer for now.

"See you later?" She asked with a wave of her fingers and the other girls nodded.

"Okay, bye!" Caroline called and walked away with a flounce in her step. Jane did not miss the look that Elena gave Bonnie and wondered what that look meant.

"No comment. I will not say anything." Elena laughed and Jane turned to look at her.

"She hasn't changed a bit. Same old Caroline."

"You have no idea." Bonnie laughed and then she sucked in a breath.

"What?" Jane asked and Bonnie raised an eyebrow at something behind her.

"Wait a minute. Who is this?" Elena and Jane both turned to see a tall young man with a black leather jacket, sunglasses, dark jeans and a head of light brown hair standing with his back to them inside the office.

"All I see is back." Elena stated with a smile at Bonnie's obvious attracted look.

"It's a hot back." Bonnie offered with a smirk and Jane giggled.

"I agree."

"I sense Settle and he plays a guitar." Bonnie said in a psychic voice. Jane giggled and then looked at Elena questionably.

"Her grandmother thinks she's a psychic." Elena informed her and Jane smiled at Bonnie.

"Really? Is she serious?"

"Very." Bonnie rolled her eyes and they went back to ogling the strange boy.

"You are going to run this psychic thing into the ground, huh?" Elena asked teasingly and Bonnie grinned with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Pretty much." They laughed and then Elena turned around.

"I'll be right back." She said and Jane looked at her.

"Jeremy?"

"Yes." She sighed and then patted her arm. "I'll get him to take you to class."

"Thanks, Elena. I'm afraid Jeremy will be all I know." Elena smiled in sympathy and left them. Jane turned back to Bonnie upon hearing her chanting under her breath:

"Please be hot, please be hot." Jane giggled again and walked up behind Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome for her turn at the receptionist. Bonnie stood in the doorway still watching the strange boy and when he turned both girls gaped at him. but what was more astonishing was that this guy was looking right at Jane!

"I'm sorry, but did you say your name was…Evans?"

"Y-yes. My parents used to live here."

"Ah…well if you will excuse me." He said politely to Jane who hid her shock quickly. She stepped to the side and he passed her, moving down the office and past Bonnie who locked eyes with Jane.

'Oh my, God.' She mouthed and Jane nodded in agreement before turning back around for her schedule with a flushed face. Do they really make guys that good looking? And why was he interested in her name?

"Good morning, dear." The lady behind the desk told her and Jane smiled.

"Hello, I'm here to make sure I'm registered."

"Your name?"

"Jane Evans."

"Oh, yes. Here you are dear. Your schedule."

"Thank you." She told the lady and turned back around in time to see Jeremy stalk past the doorway to the office. "Excuse me." She said politely to the lady before turning.

"Jeremy!" She called and ran out after him. "Jeremy, wait!" He looked over his shoulder once and saw her before slowing his steps a bit. "Phew!" Jane gasped as she caught up the Gilbert boy. "Gee, I didn't think I'd catch you."

"Sorry." Jeremy stated, though he did not sound sorry at all and Jane frowned at that. "I thought you were my sister." Jeremy's face was half hidden under his hoodie.

"Oh, well it's just me." Jane laughed nervously not liking the tension rolling from the teen. "Um, look I need some help finding my classes and-"

"I'm not a tour guide, Jane." Jeremy snapped and Jane glared at him.

"I never said you were." She snapped back. "I just thought that since I'm new and never been here before I'd get someone I know to help me. Never mind then. I'm sure I'll find someone else." She turned to go and Jeremy rolled his eyes and took her arm.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly and she turned to look at him. He didn't meet her gaze and Jane felt her anger subside. "Let me see your schedule." She held it out for him without comment and he took it from her.

"You're in luck." Jeremy murmured. "We have all the same classes." Jane relaxed and then shooed at him with her hand.

"Then led the way, Jer. Can't be late for class." Jeremy rolled his eyes and turned back around. He let out a laugh as Jane took his arm like a prom date and they went down the hall like that.

* * *

A motorcycle roared its way across Wickery Bridge, never slowing but a few seconds for the rider to stare off into the water, a memory of the river in his mind, before flying off down the road and into town.

The road wound down and Jensen Salvatore pulled slowly into the town of Mystic Falls, glad for the helmet on his head, for hid his features as he gazed around him at the town. As usual people stared as he passed with his unusual ride, a Harley-Davidson Heritage Softail, but this time it bothered him for some reason. Frowning, he headed for what he assumed was still the Salvatore Boarding House, hoping to avoid any more unpleasant and uncomfortable staring.

The place looked the same as it had the year it had been built in 1914. A few new plants now planted around were slightly different, but that was about it. Jensen pulled slowly up the driveway, and eyed the car that sat out front. He didn't recognize it, but he hoped it was someone friendly and not someone he would have to fight with over staying in the Boarding House. He really didn't need any bullshit today and wasn't looking forward to mingling with anyone. Turning off the motorcycle, he got off and headed for the large building, tucking his helmet under one arm. Jensen would be lying if he said that he didn't really want to be there. Unfortunately, the town was still his home no matter how far he went and for some particular reason; Jensen had felt a need to got there and perhaps to stay a little longer than he usually did.

With a heavy sort of sigh he knocked on the door, partly hoping that no one would answer and maybe he could get back on the road. He could always head upstate. Slowly the door opened though, gaining his attention and a young man stuck his head out of the door. Jensen suppressed a groan. It was…whatever his name was…the guy who happened to be his great-great nephew or something like a half-great-great nephew. Whatever.

"Can I help you-" The man stated and he looked at him warily. "Uncle Jensen?" Jensen's jaw clenched. Already suspicious and he hadn't been there that long. Oh, indeed the day was wonderful.

"Hey…err…" He trailed off, really having no clue what the guy's name was.

"Zach." His descendent offered dryly, looking almost offended that he didn't know his name and Jensen nodded.

"Right. Zach. Look, I know this is an inconvenience, but I really need some place to stay. I swear won't stay too long."

"How long is not too long?"

Jensen shrugged. "Depends on how fast I can find a new place."

"Stefan lives here now." Jensen froze at Zach's words. "He's up at the school." The human leaned against the doorframe and Jensen sighed. "Didn't you know?"

"I see. Well then I won't bother you again then." He turned around to walk off when he heard someone take a step. Zach was looking at him with a worried expression, but his eyes were fearful. He was afraid. Jensen almost snorted.

"Wait…You can stay as long as you don't cause trouble." Jensen narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, I get it. Because I'm a vampire I get categorized as one of the human killing ones, yes?"

"It's not like that. If what Stefan says is true." Zach muttered. "I'm not so sure of it myself, but he's promised not to cause trouble either."

"Nice." Jensen said uncomfortably. "Look, do me a favor and don't tell Stefan I was here okay?"

"Why? Doesn't he know?"

"No, and I'd like to keep it that way." Jensen turned and quicker than the human at the door could register, he was already flying down the driveway on his motorcycle. Jensen suddenly stepped on his brakes.

"Stefan's in school?" Jensen looked over his shoulder at the Boarding House. He thought about turning back and going inside, but he decided not to. Maybe it was best that he moved on.

* * *

After school Jeremy started to wave goodbye to her, but she took his arm quickly. He gave her a quizzical look and she smiled. Jeremy would never admit it, but he was glad to have at least one friend his age that never questioned what he did.

"I just wanted to say, thank you for helping me." Her green eyes met Jeremy's brown ones which she noted were not as dilated as they had been earlier. He returned her smile warmly and laughed.

"How could I not after we linked arms?" She giggled and bumped him playfully.

"Don't make me do it again." She teasingly warned and Jeremy held his hands up.

"Okay, okay."

"Are you going to the Mystic Grill?" She asked and he nodded.

"I guess I'll see you there then. Matt won't let me stay home alone." Jeremy nodded.

"Yeah, I can sympathize there." Jeremy he muttered and Jane looked up at him with a hopeful look.

"Want a ride? I don't think Matt would care and you wouldn't have to ride with an unhappy sister." Jane always knew what was bothering him, always. Jeremy was glad that hadn't changed any.

"Thanks."

They started across the parking lot and Jeremy sighed internally as they walked. He didn't want to hurt Jane, but he really couldn't see why she wouldn't do this one thing for him since he was helping her adjust to the high school. He had to keep acting like he was passing class. Jenna was starting to catch on and it wouldn't be long before a teacher called her up.

"Jane?" He started and she looked at him. "Will you do my homework?"

"What?" Jane asked, wondering if she had heard right. He gave her pleading look.

"It's only fair that you help me since I'm helping you." Jane stopped walking and looked around before leaning closer to Jeremy.

"I'm keeping your secret relationship with my cousin a secret, Jer. Don't ask me to do more." Her voice wavered like she was on thinking hard.

"I didn't ask you to do that."He reminded her. "You're doing that for Vicki."

"I-I-"

"See? You own me one, Evans." Jeremy stated, feeling low that he was winning her over. He knew that what he was about to say was even lower, but he really didn't want to do homework at all. He was too busy trying to drown his sorrows. "You know, Jane, sometimes I still think about what happened and I…I just can't cope."He looked at her wide, sad eyes and Jane's resolve faded instantly. Tears welled in her eyes and for a moment Jeremy was worried he had upset her too much, but then, she wiped them away.

"Okay, Jer." She said and held her hands out for Jeremy's books. He handed them to her and watched in amazement as she tucked them with her own books. He didn't comment again as they got into Matt's truck. She only rearranged the books on her lap and gave him a genuine smile. Jeremy's stomach tossed with guilt and noticing the time on the dash, he reached into his pocket for another dose of pills, instantly locking away the guilt.

* * *

Jensen groaned as his motorcycle gave an undignified cough, black smoke billowing out of it. He was trying to get out of the town, but it seemed his pride and joy couldn't hold out any longer.

"Shit." He cursed and pulled over into the parking lot of a building called the Mystic Grill. He hopped off, waving off the smoke with a hand, his ring catching the light and he paused for a second before shaking his head. Jensen crouched down to take a better look when he heard someone pull up behind him. after a moment, someone stepped out of the rumbling truck.

"Hey, you need a hand?" He half-turned to see a blond haired human teen male.

"No, I've got it."

"The auto shop's not far from here. I can put your bike in the back of my truck." Jensen wanted to get away from the annoyingly helpful teen, but he was pretty sure that the kid meant well.

"Yeah, okay."

"Name's Matt Donovan."

"Jensen." He didn't bother with a last night. He didn't want to alert Stefan he was there.

"You're new here, right?"

"How'd you guess?" He said dryly, but the teen didn't pick it up.

"Oh, this is my cousin, Jane Evans and our friend Jeremy Gilbert."

"It's nice to meet you." Jane said with a smile and Jensen felt his stomach flop. That smile… She waited for him to speak and he realized it after quite a while of staring.

"Pleasure." He replied gruffly and nodded at the other teen in the truck. After he and the blond pushed the bike up into the truck, with no real effort on Jensen's part, the teen turned to him.

"Hey, I know the guy who works in there; I can just run this in with him and give you the details later." Jensen opened his mouth to reply.

"I-"

"Come on." Jane smiled as she got out of the truck with the teen boy. "I'll buy you a drink." At the look that Matt was giving her she smiled. "I meant a coke, Matt." She giggled and Jensen felt his stomach churn unpleasantly again. She reminded him a little too much of Chantal and he felt the urge to flee her.

"Fine." Jensen managed to say and with a wave of his hand at Matt, followed the honey curled head into the building. Jensen wasn't sure what to do now. He was literally stuck here until his bike was fixed. And if his luck was anything to go by he was absolutely without a doubt sure that he'd come face to face with Stefan a lot sooner than he planned.

* * *

The place looked to be the major teen hot spot. In fact there were a few already inside, playing pool or talking, eating plates of fries and drinking large milkshakes and cokes, a paradise for the moody adolescents. Jane led him towards a table near the kitchens, after taking his helmet and hanging it up, as Jeremy veered off elsewhere. Jensen got the feeling that Jeremy did not like him one bit. _Probably because his girlfriend is talking to me. _That's all he needed now, a jealous boyfriend. Jane was staring at him and he shifted.

"Hey, I don't think your boyfriend likes you talking to me." Jane jumped at his words, eyes wide.

"Hm? Oh, Jer?" She giggled, looking embarrassed that she had been caught looking at him and a faint red blush shot across her cheeks. "We're not dating we're just friends."

"Oh."

"Don't mind his moodiness too much; he's gotten into a bad place lately. His parents died about four months ago." Jane sighed sadly and Jensen felt the need to comfort her.

"Must have been hard on him." He said softly. "Losing both parents."

"He and his sister are trying to adjust, but I just don't see how they can."

"Most people can't let go like that. They need time and a lot of effort."

"Really-"

"Jane!" Jensen spotted a girl coming over to their booth and he moved aside. Jane followed him, unconsciously touching him with her hand. Jensen tried not to jump at the contact.

"Hey, Bonnie." Jane greeted with a smile. Bonnie's eyes fell to Jensen who gazed back at her. _What was this a staring contest? Don't humans have anything better to do?_

"Jensen this is Bonnie. Bonnie this is Jensen."

"Nice to meet you." He greeted first and Bonnie snapped out of her daze.

"It's nice to meet you too." The girl said and sat down at the booth.

"Here." A voice stated and plopped down a basket of very hot fries. The older girl tossed her hair over one shoulder and smiled at Jane. "Fries for your friends." She eyed Jensen like he was a piece of eye candy and the immortal teen almost slumped in his seat. No matter what year it was, no matter where he went, there were girls ogling him.

"Thank you, Vicki." Jane murmured and Vicki winked at him before disappearing back towards the kitchens.

* * *

_Review?_


	8. Guess who Stefan

**Hello everyone! This chapter is dedicated to my dear cousin! Here's your update :) **

Chapter 8

Jane looked around uncomfortably. Bonnie had left to go and talk to some others in the room, leaving her with Jensen. He looked almost on edge, like he was ready to give flight at anytime. Jane bit her lip and decided to attempt conversation with the strange boy.

"Um…So Jensen, How long do you plan to stay in Mystic Falls?"

"Not long actually." Jensen replied, looking grateful for the conversation. Jane couldn't understand why she suddenly felt disappointed that he wasn't staying.

"Oh, I see."

"Yeah, I'm really not sure I want to settle here." He murmured and she nodded.

"I understand. Sometimes I wish I hadn't come back here." She murmured and Jensen cocked his head to one side.

"You haven't always lived here?"

"When my mother died, my father and I moved to Boston."

"Ah, so where is your father?"

"…He's gone." Jane bit her lip and Jensen swore under his breath when she looked away from him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories. I forget how hurtful things like that can be."

"You didn't know." She murmured, putting her hand on his. Jensen stiffened under her touch. "It's okay."

"No, it's really not." Jensen stated, pulling his hand out from under her and hiding it under the table. Jane tried not to be too offended when he had recoiled at her touch. She had only tried to assure him that she was okay.

"Sorry." He muttered and Jane looked at him. "I just…I'm not comfortable around people I don't know that well." Jane nodded and an uncomfortable silence filled the café.

"Jane," Caroline started and the girl over up her coke. Caroline Forbes had spotted Jane and had come over to speak to her when she saw someone sitting with. "I'm not interrupting your date, am I?" She murmured and Jane's cheeks reddened.

"No! We're not dating, Care." Jane said quickly her face burning with mortification. Jensen arched an eyebrow at Caroline, pretending for Jane's sake that he couldn't see her. "We're just…Matt took his motorcycle to the shop and I just bought him a coke that's all."

"You ride a motorcycle?" Caroline asked, sliding into the seat across from them. Jane hid her face. Here goes the interrogation. Jensen merely eyed Jane before half-listening to the chatty blonde. It was too bad that Bonnie left to go and talk to some people at the back of the bar.

* * *

After prodding and interrogating the boy, Caroline learned what his name was, his age, and pretty much everything that he was willing to say. It wasn't enough according to Caroline, when Jensen had excused himself to go to the bathroom; she had said there was more than what he had told. Jane wished that she had left too, by the time the girl finally stopped talking about Jensen. "Are you coming to the party, tomorrow?"

"Well, actually Caroline I was going to-"

"Don't say 'stay home and read'. One it's a lie and two…You. Are. Coming." Caroline said forcibly, pointing a finger at her, and Jane gave a small laugh.

"Okay, okay, you win. I'll come."

"Told you, you would." The tall blonde smirked and then leaned forward to snatch some of the fries. Jane retaliated by throwing one in her coke. Bonnie came back and saw the look of relief on Jane's face. Caroline's eyes lit up and she leaned forward, tossing the now soggy fry away.

"Guess what I learned about our new hot guy!" She grinned and Bonnie arched an eyebrow. "And I'm talking about both of them."

"Both of them?"

"She talked to Jensen too."

"Oh, I see." Bonnie stated and rolled her eyes. "Better start with the one we saw in the school then." Caroline beamed.

"His name is Stefan Salvatore. He lives with his uncle in the old Salvatore boarding house. He hasn't lived there since he was a kid. Military family, so he was always moving. He is a Gemini and his favorite color is blue."

"You got all that in one day?" Bonnie asked slightly skeptical and slightly amused. Caroline scoffed and tilted her head.

"Please, I got all that between third and fourth period. We're planning a June wedding."

"Can I come?" Jane asked with a smile and Bonnie snorted. Caroline narrowed her eyes.

"Don't make fun. Stefan is _so_ mine." She stated and the girls giggled again. "And Jensen is yours." Jane's mouth flew open and she looked around for Jensen in mortification. She hoped he hadn't heard that.

"Caroline!"

"What?" The blonde said with a roll of her eyes. "You know you like him."

"What did you learn about Jane's mystery man?" Bonnie asked innocently and Jane glared at her. Caroline smirked.

"He's Stefan's little brother." Caroline practically squealed.

"I can see the resemblance." Bonnie murmured and Caroline nodded excitedly.

"I know!" Caroline then gestured towards Jane. "And wouldn't they look cute together?" Jane put her head on the table as Bonnie snickered. Eventually, Caroline left them to go gossip to someone else and Matt slid into her empty seat as Jensen came back to sit at the table.

"Hey man," Matt said to Jensen, getting his and the girls' attention. "Jordan said your Harley will be ready at the end of the week."

"That long, huh?" Jensen said quietly, Jane thought she detected sadness.

"Yeah, sorry."

"It's okay." Jensen murmured and Bonnie looked at Jane who shrugged. Matt looked at Bonnie.

"How is Elena doing?" He asked and Bonnie sighed.

"She just lost her parents how do you think she's doing?" Bonnie stated solemnly and then glanced at Jane who was stirring her coke silently. "I'm sorry." Jensen's eyes flickered to Jane who was trying not to look at him.

"No, it's fine." She shrugged. Bonnie frowned in concern but continued talking to Matt who shook his head at her. Jane was not good at talking about her father.

"She's been putting on a good face. But it's only been four months." Bonnie murmured.

"Three for me." Jane put in quietly and Matt took her hand with a smile. Jensen grimaced. _Was being an orphan the new thing?_

"Has she said anything about me?" Matt said and Bonnie who held her hands up as soon as the words were out of his mouth.

"Oh, no." She warned, shaking her head. "So not getting in the middle, you pick up the phone and call her."

"I feel weird calling her. She broke up with me."

"Give it more time, Matt." Bonnie murmured and Matt sighed.

"Matty look, you have to try and remember that it's hard for her. Like it is for me." Jane took his hand and he smiled at her grimly. "But like someone told me: They need time and a lot of effort." Bonnie noticed how red, Jane's cheeks were and how she wouldn't look at Jensen when his head turned in her direction. She smirked and suddenly looked over Matt's shoulder and gawked at something, making Jane look around her cousin. Elena had just walked in the door and right behind her was Stefan Salvatore. That was pretty awe-inspiring and had everyone mind-boggled. Everyone turned their heads to see him, even Tyler and Caroline who were talking by the pool table. Jensen had the same colored hair as Stefan did and was as tall as him.

"Is that…" She let the question hang and Bonnie nodded still in shock. Matt frowned sourly.

"More time, huh?" Matt pushed from the table and Jane sighed.

"That could have gone better."

"Tell me about it." Bonnie sighed. Jensen was looking more and more uncomfortable. He could hear Matt greeting this Elena girl and Stefan and shut his eyes briefly. _I have some seriously bad luck._

"Stefan, this is Bonnie Bennett and Jane Evans." Elena introduced and Stefan shook their hands. Elena looked sheepishly at Jensen. "I'm sorry; I don't know who you are." Jensen didn't bother to look up and instead stirred his coke.

"Hey, Stef." Jensen greeted first, ignoring the look of shock plastered to Stefan's face. Elena must have looked at him because Stefan cleared his throat.

"Jensen. I wasn't expecting to see you." Stefan said slowly and slightly wary, and Jensen looked up. He froze. The pretty girl that stood next to Stefan looked just like….It just couldn't be here her. Jensen recovered quickly, before someone could notice.

"Yeah, well…surprise!" He said with as much sarcasm as he could muster and even threw in a small wave of his hands. Stefan frowned lightly. Elena looked from Stefan to Jensen with curiosity.

"Hello, I'm Stefan's little brother." Jensen greeted politely, taking Elena's hand finally. He almost sighed with relief. She was human! Jane smiled and patted the table.

"Come and join us."

"Yeah," Bonnie smiled. "We want to know more about you guys." Stefan smiled and complied pulling up a chair and Elena sat next to him.

"You mean more than Miss Forbes has learned already?" Jensen smirked and the human teens snickered.

"There has to be more." Caroline stated much to Jensen's amusement.

"So you were both born in Mystic Falls?" Caroline asked Stefan, though she had interrogated him this morning, and the two Salvatore brothers nodded. It seemed like the never-ending questionnaire. Caroline, Bonnie, Elena, Matt, Jane, and Tyler Lockwood, finally winning at a pool match, sat around a table listening to Stefan as people rattled off questions. Jensen was quiet for the most part his eyes roaming the room. Jane caught herself gazing at his blue eyes and had to look away often.

"We moved around a lot."

"Parents?" Bonnie asked.

"Our parents passed away."

"I'm sorry." Elena murmured, feeling the connection between her and Stefan, grow a little. Bonnie and Jane exchanged looks and smiled knowingly. Jensen gave Stefan a cross look, but it went unnoticed.

"Any siblings, other than Jensen?" Elena asked and Stefan shifted.

"None that we talk too." Jensen said and his tone was slightly cold. Stefan elbowed him and he shrugged.

"We live with our uncle."

"You said you weren't planning on staying long." Jane said to Jensen. The teen nodded.

"I'm not. I-" Jensen began, but Stefan intervened.

"He means that he doesn't want to stay, it's an adjustment moving so much. But his family is here." Stefan locked eyes with Jensen firmly. "And we need each other. Uncle asked him to go to get some things since he was far too busy to go to school today and his motorcycle quit on him."

"Yeah…I mean come on, Stef," Jensen shrugged playing along. "It's not every day you get to adjust slowly." Stefan could detect the hidden wariness. _Don't do this, Jen. You can trust me. _

"Oh, I see." Jane said, thinking it over and her eyes roamed over to the younger Salvatore.

"So, Stefan, if you're new, you don't know about the party tomorrow." Caroline said smoothly and Jane arched an eyebrow. Caroline and Elena both like Stefan. That isn't good!

"It's a back to school thing." Bonnie informed Stefan and Jensen with a roll of her eyes. Stefan turned to Elena immediately.

"Are you going?" Elena looked like she wanted to decline, but Bonnie jumped in.

"Of course she is." The best friends exchanged grins and Stefan smiled at Elena who blushed.

"You come too." Caroline told Jensen. "Jane will be there." Jensen smiled at Jane, she slowly smiled back.

"Actually I kind of got talked into it." She said shooting a look at Caroline who smirked at her. Jensen grinned at Jane and she felt her heart jump in her chest.

"So, are you going?" Jane asked. Jensen wasn't sure what to say.

"Err, ma-"

"He'll be there." Stefan slid in smoothly and Jensen cast him a brief scowl that went unnoticed to the humans.

* * *

"This isn't good." Jensen grumbled as Stefan pulled out of Elena's driveway. "I can't get involved with her, Stefan. Why did you tell her that?"

"Why not? You haven't dated in…well…forever." Stefan teased. Jensen snorted. In a more serious voice he added: "You can't live in the past, Jensen."

"Who says I can't?" Jensen murmured so low that a normal human wouldn't have heard it. Stefan sighed.

"Jen, we need to talk. You've got to stop this moving around, never settling. You've been at it for years. Settle back here. It's our home."

"How in the world does she look like Katherine?" Jensen exclaimed. "They look identical! Except, you know, Elena doesn't have the look of a psychotic murderess." Stefan rolled his eyes.

"I don't know. Now stop changing the subject. Why are you here if you don't want to stay?" He asked, brow furrowing as he took in his brother. He hadn't seen the teen in years or decades more like, Stefan was unsure of why he was here now. The last time they had run into each other had not been pleasant and had ended up with a lot of yelling and thrown objects. The younger immortal vampire shifted uncomfortably.

"I decided to…come home." Jensen admitted finally. There was no use in trying to explain his reasoning to Stefan. "No matter how long I'm gone or where I go, this place has always been home." Stefan regarded his brother with a critical eye for a moment and then he sighed. It was obvious that was not the real reason, but Stefan was not going to argue. Jensen was here and that was what mattered.

"Okay." He stated finally, though he kept his guard up. No matter what happened between them, Stefan could never stay mad at his younger brother, but that did not mean that he unaware of the tension that still remained.

The teen's headed popped up and he glanced at his older brother in curiosity. "Okay? That's it? No, 'I don't believe you' or anything like that?" Stefan rolled his eyes with a small smile at Jensen's shocked tone. Jensen eyed Stefan wondering what his play was, but he found no hidden meaning in his words and his smile did seem genuine.

"No. I know you." Stefan said confidently and he placed a hand on Jensen's shoulder. "Welcome home, little brother." He smiled again and stopped the car in front of the house. Jensen fidgeted a bit, knowing that he had to be extra careful, there was no telling if Stefan had human blood or not.

"Have you…." Stefan trailed off unsure if he wanted to continue. The younger Salvatore rolled his eyes.

"No. I haven't heard from anyone in two decades, Stefan." He replied dryly, sitting back on the long couch. "You both made it clear what you wanted." Stefan sighed and sat across from Jensen, his face stoic.

"I never wanted you to go." He admitted after a moment. "I was angry. I didn't understand then."

"Don't tell me that." Jensen snapped angrily. "You didn't care then and you sure as hell don't care now." _He never did!_

"I did care." Stefan told him with a frown. "And I still do." _I always have._

"Yeah. Well…."Jensen trailed off, not willing to dive into the past. Stefan frowned in concern. "I suppose that being on my own did that." He murmured and Stefan's face softened.

"It wasn't meant to be like that for us." He told him, leaning across to look his brother in the eye. "I'm sorry for what happened." Jensen wasn't sure if he was sorry for the whole 'vampire thing' or just sorry for the falling out, but at the moment he didn't care. He just was glad that Stefan had apologized for something.

"It's not a big deal." Jensen muttered, but Stefan smiled a bit. At least they were getting along. Of course they always had before. Stefan only hoped that never changed. "Thanks, Stefan." Jensen said sincerely and Stefan smiled back.

"I'm just glad you're home." He stated and for the first time Jensen smiled genuinely back at him. Jensen suddenly leaned back against the sofa and raised a lazy hand.

"Sup, nephew." He greeted and Zach paused.

"Sup..." He murmured back slowly and sighed. "What are you doing here back here?" Stefan looked at Jensen funnily.

"I was here this morning." Jensen murmured and Stefan rolled his eyes.

"He's coming to stay." Stefan answered Zach and he looked at Jensen to see if he would protest. The Salvatore brother nodded.

"Yeah sure," He drawled and Zach groaned.

"Just watch yourselves." He stated and walked from the living room.

"What's his problem?" Jensen asked, making a face. "He's so happy-go-lucky it's sickening." Stefan sighed.

"He's suspicious." Stefan answered and he leaned forward suddenly, eyes intent on Jensen who suddenly got to his feet in search of something to drink. "Someone has been killing local people. 'Animal attacks'."

"Oh, and so you think it's me?" Jensen asked moodily.

"Is it?"

"No." Jensen answered his back to Stefan. He poured himself a glass of bourbon missing the relieved look on Stefan's face, and then turned back to his brother, draining the glass in one gulp. "It wasn't me. I don't do that much anymore. At least I try not to." Stefan nodded approvingly. "It's hard though." They were silent a moment and then Jensen came to sit back across from him, another glass of bourbon in his hand.

"So, I take it you've been on the run for a while?" Stefan asked, looking Jensen up and down.

"Well, yeah." He stated with a shrug. "I've never settled, just rode along the road."

"Will you think of settling back here?" Stefan said. "I really did miss you."

"I missed you too, Stef." Jensen said sincerely. "Being alone can get to you sometimes. Yeah…I'll think about it."

"So, you haven't seen him?" Stefan tried again and Jensen frowned.

"I haven't seen him. And it's not me he'd be following now is it?" He challenged and Stefan closed his mouth. The youngest Salvatore nodded. "See?" Stefan rolled his eyes. "If he comes here and stays…I'm leaving. I hope you know that."

"How long are you going to keep on with this? It's been decades. Can't you give it a rest?"

"Stefan, there's a reason I can't be around Jane, or any other girl for that matter. I can't get involved. It's too painful. It still hurts after all these years." Jensen eyed the drink in his hands, swirling the contents a bit. "I just can't put someone else in danger." He drained the drink.

"She won't get hurt. You wouldn't let it happen."

"Can you, be sure of that?" Jensen asked quietly. "I won't take the risk. Night, Stefan." Stefan sighed as Jensen went up the stairs and slowly he followed, briefly wondering if his decision to keep Jensen around was such a good idea.

"Night Jensen."


	9. Damon's Back

Chapter 9

"Did you even look at her?"

"Don't start."

"I mean it."

"Jensen."

"She smiles like her! Same color hair and eyes! I mean she's not a twin like Elena, she has these little freckles across her nose, but damn it Stefan." The older Salvatore in the car smirked at his brother's description of Jane.

"Stop trying to get out of it. Relax." Stefan stated, parking near the back of the wooded area.

"Relax? Around stupid drunken human teens? Please."

"Just stop it. You're worried about nothing."

"This is gonna suck. She's gonna want to talk and then…" Jensen hit the dashboard of Stefan's car. "I can't do it. I can't look at her. Forget it."

"Jensen. Get out of the car. She's going to be disappointed if you don't go." Stefan looked at his brother. "You want me to check on you?"

"No." Jensen groaned and got out of the car. "And just for the record if something goes wrong it wasn't me."

"Right." Stefan said with a smile. Jensen paused.

"You really believe me, don't you?"

"Of course. We're brothers." Jensen smiled and shook his head.

"Don't get mushy." He grumbled and spotted a keg go by. "All right see ya." Stefan sighed as his brother disappeared.

Stefan arrived at the main party area and walked around for a moment before listening hard to find Elena. Jensen was somewhere nearby already boozing or hiding out somewhere, and so didn't bother to look for him. Stefan soon found who he was looking for and listened in to the conversation being had.

"Okay, so he's a little pretty. He's got that romance-novel stare." Elena stated and Bonnie smirked.

"'Stefan looked deep into her eyes, piercing her very soul'." Jane giggled at Bonnie's deep voiced, romantic talk and Elena laughed.

"So where is he?"

"Tell us oh psychic one!" Jane giggled and Elena nodded.

"Yes, do tell."

"Right, I forgot." Bonnie nodded. "Okay, so give me a sec. Grams says I have to concentrate."

"Wait." Elena held up a finger. "You need a crystal ball. Uh…" She looked around and spotted the bottle in Jane's hand. She took it from a surprised Jane and held it out to Bonnie. "Ta-da." Bonnie took the bottle with a grin and Jane smiled. Bonnie took a hold of it and froze.

Elena and Jane watched Bonnie's eyes widen then she let go of the bottle.

"What?" Elena asked and Jane bit her lip.

"That was weird." Bonnie stated. "When I touched you, I saw a crow."

"What?" Elena asked, with a frown.

"A crow. There was fog, a man."

Jane gasped. "You had a real vision?" She asked nervously and Bonnie could see that the girl was scared.

"I'm drunk. It's the drinking. There's nothing psychic about it. Yeah?" Bonnie reassured her and tried to calm her own nerves. "Okay, I'm going to get a refill." With that the dark-skinned girl left and Jane looked at Elena.

"Is it just me or did that freak you out?" She asked Elena and Elena nodded.

"Did what freak you out?" Both girls jumped, Jane let out a small scream, and turned to see Stefan standing behind them, a grin on his face. Jane flushed when Stefan arched an eyebrow at her.

"N-nothing." She said quickly. "Um, see you later, Elena." She said and with a smile she left Stefan with Elena.

"Bye, Jane." Elena said in confusion and then shook her head to focus on Stefan.

"Hi." He greeted and she smiled. Stefan was glad that she wanted to talk to him. She may look like Katherine, but Elena Gilbert was a normal everyday girl and he wanted to know her more.

"Hi." She replied and Stefan's smile widened.

* * *

Jensen snorted when he heard catcalls and wolf-whistles and rolled his eyes. _Typical, hormonal teens._ He looked around for the object of the shouts and saw a flash of honey colored curls disappear in the woods. _Jane?_ Ignoring the dancing teens around him, Jensen dodged them effortlessly and made it to the edge of the trees. There was no sign of her. Jensen frowned draining the last of his alcohol and tossed the cup aside. _Don't get involved._ His mind warned and he turned his back to the woods.

"Stefan?" He questioned when his brother suddenly appeared.

Stefan looked over at him with a sigh. "Oh. Hey, Jensen."

"What are you doing? Where's Elena?"

"I…" Stefan trailed off and Jensen nodded. He could see the vampire lines still around his eyes. He wasn't used to being around humans so much.

"I get it…You okay?" He asked cautiously. "Might be time to make an exit."

"No, I'll be fine. Just need air." Stefan stated reassuringly. "Stop trying to leave."

"Well suck it in." Jensen snickered. "There's air all around." He tossed his arms out and Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Shut up. You know what I meant."

"Do I?" Jensen teased and Stefan sighed again. "Hey, you're the one who practically told me to lighten up. I'm just having some fun here."

"Yeah." Stefan turned to walk off and Jensen shifted uncomfortably.

"Hey, Stef?" Stefan turned back at the sound of his brother's tone. "She seems great for you. Try to make it work." Stefan blinked in surprise before nodding.

"I will." He turned and went back to find Elena.

* * *

"She'll back off eventually." Elena promised talking about Caroline and Stefan laughed.

"Elena, have you seen Jane?" Matt questioned coming up to them again. Elena shook her head.

"Not recently. I saw her little over an hour ago."

"I can't find her anywhere."

"Is there a problem?" Stefan wondered and Matt shook his head.

"No, not really, but…I have to keep an eye on her." Stefan nodded in understanding.

"Where was the last place you saw her?"

"She was talking to Jeremy earlier and I can't find him either." Matt stated and Elena hummed.

"She might be with Bonnie." She suggested and then groaned. "Oh, God, you gotta be kidding me."

"What is it?" Stefan asked and then turned around. Elena's little brother Jeremy was heading for the woods, a drink in his hands.

"Well, I guess she's not with Jeremy anymore." Matt murmured.

"Excuse me." She said and got off the fence she had been sitting on.

"Need some help?" Stefan asked and Elena looked at me.

"Trust me you're not gonna wanna to witness this." She sighed and turned around. "Jeremy!"

"Want me to help you find your cousin?" Stefan offered and Matt nodded.

"Yeah, thanks."

* * *

Jane ran from the leering teens and looked down at her ruined shirt. One of Tyler's friends had been pestering her and soaked her with beer. Her dark red shirt clung to her skin, leaving little to the imagination and immediately the other males started to wolf whistle her.

Her eyes swimming with tears of embarrassment, she suddenly tripped and fell to the ground. She sat up with a groan and then looked down feeling something sticky on her hands. Vicki was lying pale and still her neck covered in blood. Jane screamed and stumbled back, eyes tearing. She stood up and turned to find help when she hit something. Jane screamed again and hands steadied her.

"Jane, what's the matter?" Jane looked at who was holding her and sobbed flinging her arms around him. Jeremy looked around her and gasped.

"Vicki…Oh my God, it's Vicki!" Elena gasped when she caught up to them and pulled Jane away from Jeremy.

"What happened, Jane?" She asked and the girl shook her head, pale and shaking with fear.

"I don't know….I just found her like that." Jeremy scooped Vicki up as Elena called for help and she held Jane close to her as they walked out of the woods.

"Shh, it's okay." Elena murmured, trying to comfort the shaking girl, but she wouldn't say a word. Her sobbing had stopped, but she frightened.

"Vicki? Vicki, what the hell?" Matt cried when he saw then and then turned to Jane who was quickly released by Elena as she moved from her and into his arms. "What happened?" He hugged Jane to him as she buried her face into his chest and Elena shook her head. No one was sure what had happened.

"Someone call an ambulance!" Matt shouted and Tyler shooed at people.

"Everyone back up. Give her space." He shouted and everyone did, looking worriedly at Vicki. Matt let go of Jane when she backed away. She didn't want to see anymore, Matt looked at her in concern, but the girl's eyes were glued to the wound in Vicki's neck. Elena leaned over Vicki.

"It's her neck." She stated. "Something bit her. She's losing a lot of blood." Matt went to examine it himself and Jane hugged her arms.

"I can't lose someone else!" She said in a whisper and bit her lip. Matt looked up from his sister and suddenly meet Stefan's gaze across the fire and frowned as he backed up slowly and left. Jane disappeared, feeling upset.

* * *

Jensen was finishing a drink when someone ran into him.

"Ow." A girl said having run into Jensen and she bounced off. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were here." Jane apologized, her face now a tomato red, though thankfully it was too dark to see it. She had tripped over a rock and knocked into him.

"It's no problem." Jensen replied and arched an eyebrow "Are you okay?" She looked at him and bit her lip, shaking her head.

"That's your cousin right?" He asked and she nodded. Jensen took her hand and pulled her to her feet. Feeling an odd sensation both looked down at their hands in shock before pulling away awkwardly.

"Yes." She said finally. Jensen slipped his arms out of his leather jacket.

"Here." He held it open for her and she looked at him quizzically. "It's kind of cold out here and I'm sure that you're wet shirt makes it worse."

"Oh, thank you." She flushed and slipped her arms through the jacket. He straightened it out on her and turned her to face him as he zipped up the front a bit.

"It looks good on you." He murmured enjoying making her flush and she smiled. "Even better when you smile." Again, she blushed and he ran a thumb under her eye, colleting a stray tear. Jane's eyes widened at the action and she watched him examine the droplet of water in fascination. Realizing that he was breaking his own rules, he focused back on just being friends.

"She'll be okay." Jensen murmured softly. "I'm sure of it." They turned as the ambulance.

"Guess, the party's over." Jane started to slip out of the jacket, but he gripped it, keeping her inside it as he zipped back up. She looked at him in slight shock as he zipped her back up in the jacket. She flushed when she felt how close she was to him. He smiled at her. "Keep it. You'll need it." He muttered and she smiled. Jensen suddenly stiffened.

"Did you hurt yourself?" He asked, in a whisper and she looked down at her hands to see blood coming from a cut on her palm.

"Oh, I didn't even notice until now. That's funny." She looked up to see that he had retreated far from her, his back up against a tree trunk. "Jensen? What's wrong?" She asked and took a step closer. A hiss escaped Jensen's teeth and Jane mistakenly took it for a hiss of dislike.

"You're squeamish around blood too, hm?" She guessed and nodded to herself. "I guess it runs in the family. Elena said Stefan acted the same way just the other day. Would it help if I went and washed my hand by the creek?"

"Yes." Jensen hissed out, his gums throbbing from the ache to sink his teeth into the pretty girl's palm. _Dammit! I couldn't lose control here! _Jensen had been sure that could control himself better, but this just proved him wrong.

"Do I need to go and get Stefan?" Jane asked in concern seeing Jensen slid down the tree and bury his face in his hands. He was trying not to show her his face which was slowly contorting into its vampire-mode. Dark veins under the eyes, elongated teeth and blood-lustful eyes. _Don't get Stefan. He'll just accuse me._

"No…no…I'll be all right." Jensen tried not to growl at her, as he tensed up ready to get her if he couldn't hold it in any longer. "But thanks, anyway." Jane heard someone calling her name and turned her head. When she turned back around Jensen was gone.

"Oh, Jane. Are you okay? I saw you leave." Jane looked for Jensen again, but it seemed that he had disappeared. He was nowhere to be seen. "Jane?" Bonnie asked again and the girl looked at her. "Are you okay?"

"Um…yeah."

"Come on; let's have someone look at your hand, okay?" Bonnie led her back up the path towards the ambulance. Jane cradled her hand and bit her lip. She didn't know what to think of Jensen Salvatore. She had only known him for a period of three days, but she felt like she had known him forever in those brief encounters. _Oh, listen to yourself. _Her inner voice snapped. _You don't even know if he likes you so stop being stupid. _Jane nodded to herself. Maybe her voice was right. Why get worked up over a guy she wasn't even sure she liked to begin with?

* * *

Stefan ran into the house calling for Jensen and when he didn't answer, he barged into Zach's office.

"What's going on?" Zach asked, seeing that Stefan was stressed.

"Someone was attacked tonight, Zach, and it wasn't me." Stefan told him and Zach frowned.

"Where's Jensen?"

"I don't know." Stefan's brow furrowed and he raced upstairs. Jensen was not in his room and Stefan got a bad feeling. As he frowned in thought, a crow's cawing caught his attention and he turned towards the balcony. Light footsteps sounded from behind him when he followed the crow's path and he turned back towards the balcony. There on the balcony all calm and cool was the oldest Salvatore. He had black hair and piercing blue eyes equal to Jensen's.

"Damon." Stefan murmured.

"Hello, brother." Damon said his mouth in a small smile that was neither friendly nor welcoming. "Aren't you going to invite me in?" Damon asked and Stefan gritted his teeth.

"Come in." He ground out and Damon stepped into the room, grinning like a mad man. "The crow's a bit much don't you think?" Stefan asked and Damon cocked his head to one side.

"Wait until you see what I can do with the fog."

"When'd you get here?"

"Well I couldn't miss you're first day of school." Damon chuckled in amusement and he went over to peer through Stefan's journals. "You're hair's different." He said, trying to make small talk. "I like it." Stefan could tell that he was mocking him and frowned.

"It's been fifteen years, Damon."

"Thank God. I couldn't take another day of the '90s." Damon rolled his eyes. "That horrible grunge look did not suit you." He chuckled and then said mockingly: "Remember Stefan. It's important to stay away from the fads."

"Why are you here?" Stefan snapped, getting aggravated with Damon's mocking tone.

"I missed my little brother."

"You hate small towns." Stefan remarked, trying to keep his temper. "It's boring. There's nothing for you to do."

"I've managed to keep myself busy." Damon grinned and Stefan frowned. He loved teasing his brother.

"You know, you left that girl alive tonight. Hmm. That's very clumsy of you." Stefan mocked now and Damon smirked.

"Ahh that could be a problem…for you."

"Jensen's here. Did you know that?" Damon actually looked surprised for a moment. He hadn't expected that.

"So?" Damon recovered, replying in a snarky tone. His eyes betrayed him however and Stefan almost smirked.

"Why are you here now?" Stefan asked and Damon, tired of beating around the bush, grinned.

"I could ask you the same question." He said back and then smirked. "However, I'm fairly certain your answer can be summed up all into one little word: Elena."

"She took my breath away." Damon continued. "Elena. She's a dead ringer for Katherine." Stefan only glowered at him. "Is it working, Stefan? Being around her? Being in her world? Does it make you feel _alive_?"

"She's _not_ Katherine." Stefan snapped.

"Well let's hope not. We both know how that ended." Damon turned to face Stefan, his need to prove a point too strong to resist. "Tell me, when's the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?"

Stefan scoffed. "I know what you're doing, Damon, it's not going to work." He turned away and Damon hit his arm making him turn back towards him.

"Yeah? Don't you crave a little?" Damon hit him again, egging him on.

"Stop." Stefan snapped, but Damon was relentless trying to get the reaction he wanted.

"Let's do it together. I'll even get our younger brother join." Damon taunted and he smacked Stefan's shoulder again, "I saw a couple of girls out there." _Smack._ "Or just-Let's just cut to the chase." _Smack_. "Let's just go straight for Elena."

"Stop it!" Stefan snarled shoving Damon back with all his might.

"Imagine what her blood tastes like." Damon taunted some more. Stefan turned away as his vampire instincts kicked in. Dark veins appearing under his eyes and his eyes darkening as his fangs protruded. "I can." Damon hissed. That was the final straw.

"I SAID STOP!" Stefan snarled and he turned. Quick as lighting, Stefan had Damon in grip and he slammed Damon's back into the window. Glass shattered as they went though it and Stefan hit the ground. Stefan groaned as he sat up among the broken glass and wood and he looked around for Damon.

"I was impressed." Damon stated and Stefan whipped his head around to see him standing by some of the hedges. "I give it a six. You missed on style, but I was pleasantly surprised." Stefan groaned as he stood fully upright and Damon grinned. "Very good on the face-the whole thing." he said and started to fake growl. "Grrr, grrr….It was good."

"Yeah, it's all fun and games, Damon, huh?" Stefan asked. "But wherever you go, people die."

"That's a given." Damon shrugged.

"Not here. I won't allow it."

"I take that as an invitation."

"Damon, please." Stefan pleaded. Damon only smirked wider. "After all these years can't we just give it a rest?"

"I promised you an eternity of misery, so I'm just keeping my word." Damon said mockingly. Stefan glared at him.

"Oh, yeah? Well how about when Jensen kept away from you all these years. Will you be satisfied when you've run him off again and we'll never see him?"

"It hurts to be hated doesn't it?" Damon shrugged. "You live with your misery and I'll live with mine. Win-win." Stefan scoffed.

"Just stay away from Elena." He snapped in finality.

"Where's your ring?" Damon asked hiding a smirk as the younger Salvatore looked at his hand. Damon pretended to be surprised. "Oh, yeah, the sun's coming up in a couple of hours…and poof, ashes to ashes." Stefan looked horrified and then Damon smirked with a chuckle.

"Relax. It's right here." He held it out for Stefan to take and once Stefan slipped it on, Damon snarled and grabbed him by the throat tossing him against the shed. Stefan hit the ground with a groan.

"You should know better than to think you're stronger than me. You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people." Damon's face darkened. "_I wouldn't try it again_."

"Neither should you!" Jensen snarled, coming out of the darkness and knocking his oldest brother far from Stefan, where he slammed against the ground. Damon let out a slight grown, before popping up quick enough to counter-attack. Jensen was lighter and quicker than Damon and the oldest Salvatore realized that Jensen was _not_ on a diet of squirrels. Jensen drop-kicked Damon and the vampire were tossed off into the hedges. Stefan's eyes widened at that realization too.

"Sorry. I told you, I've slipped." Jensen muttered to Stefan before glaring at the bushes.

"Stop it!" Stefan snapped when Damon suddenly had Jensen by the throat when he erupted from the bushes. "We aren't supposed to be this way."

"Save the brother's club talk, Stefan." Damon snapped and then glared at Jensen. "I've been hoping I'd catch you one of these days."

"Yeah? Well, so much for that asshole." Jensen kicked Damon and twisted around in his grip until he got a hold of Damon's upper arm. He tossed the oldest Salvatore into the shed where Stefan had landed and smiled evilly.

"What's the matter?" Jensen mocked. "Don't like being the only one to drink human blood? Well screw you." Jensen turned on his heels and fled off into the dark.

"I think we woke up, Zach. Sorry, Zach." Damon murmured as a noise came from the house. Stefan wanted to call out to Jensen, but knowing that Jensen hated Damon, just as Damon hated Stefan, it would do no good.

This was not what Damon had expected to happen. Chest heaving, he stole a glance at Stefan who was eyeing the dark with concern. He almost volunteered to go and find him, but suddenly remember himself.

"When was the last time, you tried talking to him?" Stefan asked, without turning his head.

"Long time." Damon answered cryptically. Stefan looked over at him then, a serious look on his face.

"Don't run him off, please, Damon. He's finally come home. He's finally starting to settle."

"Whatever." Damon stated and stood up. "It's not my concern if he leaves or not."

"Actually," Stefan murmured. "It is." Damon didn't answer, instead going towards the house with a frown on his face. His plans may go down the drain with his younger brother on the war path. Perhaps it was time to start pulling him to the right side of things.

* * *

_Review?_


	10. The Rage

Chapter 10

Elena had offered to take Jane home until Vicki was able to come home. Matt would be staying at the hospital and he really didn't think that leaving her alone was the best idea. So she now sat with Jeremy waiting for his Aunt Jenna to appear. Elena was off somewhere waiting to wave Jenna over to them.

"You didn't go with Matt." Jeremy murmured and Jane shook her head.

"I…I don't like hospitals. My mother died in one." Jeremy winced and turned to her.

"Oh…I'm sorry." He said sincerely. "Wow that was-"

"You didn't know." She murmured lowly, looking down at her lap. She was still worried about Vicki. It was unreal that something like this had happened so close to where everyone else was. Jane was still a little shaky since she had been the one to find her. Tears came to her eyes and she quickly hid her face.

"Hey are you okay?" Jeremy asked and she nodded before sniffing and looking back up at him, running a hand through her hair.

"I'll be fine, Jer." She tried to smile, but he wasn't buying it. She was too pale and shaky.

"Jane."

"Forget it. It's just something I have to get over."

"Yeah, same here." Jeremy murmured and Jane sighed. Elena was walking back towards them, so Jane looked at Jeremy.

"I guess we'd better go." She was about to get up when she touched her hand to her forehead.

"Jane?"

"I'm okay…" Jane trailed off and Jeremy quickly jumped up catching the girl when she fell back.

"Jane?" He called, but she didn't respond.

"What happened?" Elena asked, leaning down worriedly. Jeremy looked up at his sister.

"I think she fainted."

"Must be the shock." Jeremy picked her up, noticing how light she felt compared to Vicki. "You got her Jer?"

"Yeah, just get the car door." Elena opened one of the side doors and Jeremy slid him and her inside.

"Is she okay?" Jenna asked in concern when she saw the unconscious girl.

"She fainted." Elena murmured and Jenna shook her head.

"I really don't know how much more she can take." Jenna murmured and Elena nodded silently. Jeremy listened to the talk in front of him for a while, his arms encircling Jane. Her honey curls were shining in the street lights like a halo and she was lying against his chest, her breathing even.

"Ugh…" She started to move and he looked down at her.

"Jane?" Jeremy let go quickly as the girl sat up from laying her head on his chest.

"What happened?"

"You fainted."

She gasped. "Oh, God!" Jane covered her face with hands. "I am so sorry, you guys!"

"It's okay, you were upset." Elena soothed, turning around to look at her. "Anyone would be."

"Yeah." Jeremy agreed before looking concerned and a bit freaked. "Do you do this a lot?"

"Only when I'm really anxious or had a big shock." Jane murmured embarrassedly. "It's a condition. You must think I'm crazy. My stress level goes through the roof."

"We don't think you're crazy." Jenna said with a smile. "People do it all the time and you were in a stressful situation."

"Here's some water." Elena handed her a bottle that Jenna had brought, but hadn't drank yet.

"Thank you." Jane said sincerely and the Gilbert girl smiled back before turning around. "I'm sorry, Jer." Jane whispered to Jeremy who fidgeted in his seat.

"It's no problem…." He trailed off, wondering if the extra homework was giving her stress.

"Don't worry, I'll be okay. Don't let me forget to give you that paper tomorrow." She murmured to Jeremy and looked out the car window.

* * *

Jane was curled on the Gilbert's porch swing after talking to Matt on telephone and was trying to calm her nerves. She was too worried about Vicki to see the figure that walked up the pavement. Jensen needed someone to talk to and calm his temper that was rising thanks to Damon's sudden appearance.

"I know, Matt. Just try to get some sleep okay? I would have stayed, but…" She trailed off and nodded listening to her cousin's response. "Yeah, I'm okay. I just fainted. I'll be okay…See you in the morning then. Bye." She hung up with a heavy sigh and Jensen made his presence known.

"Jane?" A voice called and she looked up from her knees to see Jensen leaning against the porch railing. "I know that it's not very…normal for someone to come calling this late, but I had to know….Are you okay?" Jane sighed and rested her head on her knees turning so that she could see him.

"I don't know the answer to that." Jensen smiled grimly.

"I don't suppose you've heard about me fainting yet?"

"You fainted?" Jane's cheeks filled with color.

"Yes…when I get really anxious it happens."

"The thought of losing Vicki upset you."

"How did you know?"

"You show concern for others, Jane. You're a nice girl." Jensen stated and then he nodded at something around her.

"Still have my jacket I see." He teased flashing a smile.

"Oh!" Jane looked down and tried to shrug out of it. Something stopped her and she looked up to see Jensen pushing her back in. He had moved so fast that she hadn't noticed and she jumped slightly. "Keep it. It's cold out." She smiled gratefully and patted the seat next to her, swinging her legs off of the seat. "Would you like to sit down?"

"Thanks." He said and sat beside her on the porch swing. Jane bit her lip as they swung in silence and then she looked up at him.

"I'm sorry for running into you, but I-" He cut her off by waving a hand, resisting the urge to place a finger to her lips.

"It's not your fault. You were upset." Jane lapsed into silence and Jensen was studying the porch with interest.

"I've always wanted a porch swing." He murmured and she looked at him curiously.

"Really?"

"Yeah…" She smiled a bit and then with a bit of boldness, put her head on his shoulder. Jensen looked down at her in shock, trying to keep from showing his amazement.

"I want to thank you for helping me tonight." She whispered and Jensen if he were able would have flushed at her closeness. No human had ever been so close before…except for when he _had_ been human.

"Are you playing hooky again tomorrow?" Jane asked, sounding nervous and Jensen grinned, and that calmed his anger. "I'm just wondering…"

"Yeah?"

"I was just wondering if I'd see you there…" Jensen shrugged. What the hell, it couldn't hurt.

"Sure." He grinned impishly at her and smiled.

"Will you really be there?"

"Yes." Jensen chuckled and Jane giggled. For a while they sat like that and then Jane shifted.

"Thank you for talking with me. I've been so alone here…"

"You don't have to be anymore." Jensen whispered. "I'll be here if you want to talk." She smiled and she laid her head against his shoulder again. It was the first time in a long time that Jensen felt…human. And he found that he actually liked the feeling, though a small nagging voice in the back of his mind, kept him from getting too comfortable. _You are breaking your own rules and she's going to in danger. He couldn't let Damon see how close he was to her. _

"So," Jensen stated, pulling himself from her quickly. Jane blinked in shock as he moved so that he was no longer touching her. "Um, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Um, okay." Jane murmured and she looked down at her feet, drawing her legs up again. Had she done something to make him act like that? _I must have read the wrong signal. _She flushed with mortification. _I just made a fool of myself! _Jane looked up to find that Jensen was gone.

"I am such an idiot." She muttered to herself, before taking a calming breath and putting her head on her knees again. She failed to see someone stepping onto the porch.

* * *

Stefan somehow found his way in front of the Gilbert's house and for a moment he studied the structure. He had a need to talk to her again, a need to be with her. A movement in the window had him locking gazes with Elena. The girl smiled at him and moved from the window and Stefan could hear her walking through the house. Once he stepped onto the porch he saw a figure huddled on the porch swing.

"Jane?" A voice murmured and the girl jumped, whipping her head up.

"Stefan." Jane said. "What are you doing here?"

"I was coming to talk to Elena." He said, wondering why the girl looked so sad. She brightened before he could ask though.

"Oh, of course." Jane laughed. "Duh. Jensen was just here." Stefan hid a smile.

"Was he?"

"Yes, he seemed like he was worried about something."

"I'm sure it's nothing."She stood up from the swing as Elena opened the door.

"It was nice to see you again." Jane told the teen boy before taking the phone back into the house. "Goodnight, Elena and Stefan."

"Goodnight, Jane." They chorused to the girl and Elena smiled at Stefan.

"I know it's late, but uh, I needed to know that you were okay."

"You know, for months that's all anyone's wondered about me…if I'll be okay."

"What do you tell them?" Stefan asked softly.

"That I'll be fine." Elena shrugged.

"Do you ever mean it?"

"Ask me tomorrow." She murmured, she couldn't turn Stefan away. She needed someone to talk too. "It's warmer in the house. We can talk. Would you like to come in?" Stefan nodded.

"Yes." He followed her in and knowing full well that Elena just invited a vampire into her house. But that didn't matter for they talked the entire night away and for once Stefan felt alive.

* * *

"Up and at 'em little brother." Damon's voice called from the doorway. "Don't want to be late for school." Jensen stiffed and jerked the shirt off the rack in his closet. Quickly he whirled around, snatching a pillow from the bed.

"You're not wearing that are you?" Damon asked, feigning disgust before snickering. Jensen swore loudly.

"Get out of my room, you ass!" He snarled, hurling a pillow at Damon who of course dodged in time to watch it slam into the wall next to his head. His brother only narrowed his eyes at him with a smirk.

"Come now. Don't be this way."

"Get out, Damon. I mean it." Jensen hissed and returned to slipping his shirt on. That was all Damon needed. In a flash he had Jensen by the hair and slammed him against the wall exposing his throat.

"You think you can beat me?" Damon stated lowly. "You don't think I wouldn't hesitate to rip your throat out?" Jensen swore and tried to get out from Damon's unrelenting grip.

"Let go of me!" Jensen hit Damon knocking his brother back a bit and Jensen pounced, pinning Damon to the floor.

"Oh, yeah? Well, I suggest you leave me the hell alone, before_ I_ kill _you_."

"Jensen, get off him." Stefan said with a sigh. He had just been outside when he heard the yelling from his brother's room. "Damon, leave him alone."

"Shut up, Stefan." Jensen and Damon chorused and then sent either each other looks.

"By the way, Damon, you should learn to clean your messes." Jensen spat tossing the mornings newspaper in the older Salvatore's face. Damon looked down to see the headline for the murders of a couple in the woods last night.

"Don't lecture me, Stefan." Damon said dryly. "I've heard it all."

"Fine, I won't." Stefan replied coolly. "But don't think that Jensen will so eager to forgive you."

"I don't need his approval." Damon snorted and Stefan sighed.

"And today had started out so well."

* * *

Jane had woken up early and had practically flown through her morning routine, a smile glued to her face the entire time. She was happy and was sure that she should be. Her talk with Jensen last night had gone very well and she found herself excited to see him again. So it made sense that she was standing there like an idiot waiting for him, right?

"Calm down, you're just friends." She muttered to herself. Jeremy suddenly walked past her and she felt a need to follow him.

"Good morning. You left early."

"Yeah, well, I had something to do." Jane rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm.

"You went to visit Vicki. How is she?"

"The nurse says she's lost a lot of blood, but that's all that she'd tell me." He told her and she smiled gratefully. Jeremy gazed at someone behind them with a frown. Jane turned to see what he was looking at and saw Tyler Lockwood talking to few other teens. Jane felt him tense.

"Don't, Jer. He's not worth it." Jane warned. "You're going to get hurt." Jeremy snorted.

"Thanks for being supportive, Evans." He said dryly and moved past her. Jane frowned at his uncaring tone and sighed. Tyler is not very good at talking without his fists and got angry very quickly. Jane walked after Jeremy with worry.

"Hey, Tyler." Jeremy called and Tyler turned at the sound of his name. "Hey, I'm sorry to interrupt. I was just wondering how Vicki is since you guys are so close." Tyler's brow furrowed. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine." Tyler said dismissively. "Now get out of here." Jeremy was not about to give up so easily.

"How bad is she? Do they know what attacked her? Is she gonna make a full recovery? Was she happy to see you?"

"Jer, stop it." Jane hissed, seeing Tyler's jaw tense. She took Jeremy's arm and he pulled away from her touch. It did make her angry though, that Tyler didn't go and see her cousin, as he was supposedly the boyfriend.

"What room number was she in?" Jeremy continued.

"I'm going to kick your ass." Tyler threatened.

"Yeah," Jeremy scoffed. "You keep saying that, but when are you gonna actually do it, huh?" He got in Tyler's face and then shoved him."Because I vote for right here and right now!"

"Walk away, Gilbert. It's your final warning." Tyler warned and Jeremy shook his head.

"No this is your final warning, dick. I'm sick of watching you play Vicki. If you hurt her one more time, I swear to God I will kill you."

"Jeremy!" Jane snapped. "Stop it! Do you think Vicki would want you to do this?"

"I'm trying to help her!" Jeremy snarled back at her. "I guess that doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does, but not when you start getting into fights with people!" Jane shouted back.

"Whatever." Jeremy stalked off, leaving Jane behind. She heaved a sigh.

"Damn, that was like a death threat. Did you hear that?" Tyler scoffed and Jane whirled on him.

"Maybe you should grow up. You didn't even go to see her, did you?"

"Come on Jane." Tyler smirked at her. "You and I both know who needs to grow up. And I would have, but I didn't feel like it."

"Yes, the both of you need to grow up." She snapped and he rolled his eyes. "You could have gone to see her, Tyler, if you really cared."

"Easy, sweetie." Tyler's friend Bradley stated, sliding an arm around her waist. "Don't be like that." Bradley Talbot was in Tyler's grade, but he was a year older than Tyler, having been held back a year. He was tall, with long blonde hair, dark green eyes and the disposition of a territorial dog. In a few words, he was an aggressive teen with a 'no girl says no to me' attitude.

"Get off me, Brad." She said and tried to get out of his grip. A few of the others laughed as her struggles were futile and Brad tugged her backwards against him.

"Why don't you hang with us, hm?" He asked in her ear, as he gripped both of her wrists tightly, and the contact made her skin crawl. He whispered lowly in her ear so no one else could hear. "You looked good in that shirt last night." Jane held back a gasp that threatened to come up and she tried to be angry instead of scared.

"Let go of me. I have to go." She murmured struggling again.

"Where? I'll take you." Brad murmured in her ear, his hand trailing along her waist. "I'll take you anywhere." The implication made Jane flush and she stiffened in shock.

"Man, let her go." Tyler stated rolling his eyes. "Remember she's Vicki's cousin."

"Is that the only reason he should let go?" Jane growled at him and Tyler looked guilty.

"Sorry."

"I know who she is." Brad murmured, nosing her neck and she closed her eyes, feeling sick. "I'll take you home later, if that's what you want."

"I'll get my own ride, thanks. Now let go!" She shrieked and something pulled her away from his grip, making her stumble forward. Opening her eyes, she found that she was facing someone's back. A black and red clad back. She looked to her rescuer's face and saw none other than Jensen standing there, jaw clenched. He was dressed casually, long sleeved red and black flannel shirt that was rolled up to his elbows and was unbuttoned, showing a black tee underneath and a pair of worn out jeans. A pair of sunglasses was sitting on his head from where he had pushed them up. To Jane he looked amazing. But at the moment she was afraid for him.

"I'm pretty sure, she said let her go." He stated coolly, keeping a hand on Brad, pressing him up against the fence and then he glared."Twice." He growled out. Jane could only blink in shock at his sudden appearance.

"Stay out of it." Brad snapped and gasped when pressure was put in his chest.

"You're going to hurt him." Tyler warned and Jane snapped out of her daze.

"Come on, Jensen." She murmured putting a hand on his arm. "Let's go." Jensen could feel the bloodlust working, but he suddenly became aware of Jane's soothing voice. He shoved off of Brad and growled out:

"Keep your hands off her, unless she permits you to." He snarled and turned from him. Jane was tugged away from the group of shocked teens and she stumbled to keep up with him.

"Jensen, slow down." She called when she stumbled and she squealed when he practically toted her up the steps and behind the school. "Talk to me, Jensen." She whispered, feeling frightened by his behavior as he led her through the halls. "I'm okay. Brad was just being a jerk."

"He should have let go." Jensen snapped, trying to fight the urge to go back and snap the boy's neck. He wanted to drain him of all his blood. "He could have done something to you." Jensen couldn't understand why he had such strong urges around her. It infuriated him knowing that his entire plan of them being friends was constantly jeopardized by his stupidity.

"He wouldn't have gone that far." Jane murmured, but she really wasn't so sure. "Brad is a really big jerk. He just takes things out of hand." Jensen growled and Jane put her hand on his shoulder. "Thank you, for helping me." Jensen's anger ebbed away at her touch and relieved that she seemed to be the cure for his problem turned to face her. Slowly, he calmed down and reached up to touch the fingers that were on his shoulder.

"I couldn't let anything happen to you, Jane." He said seriously and turned to look at him. "I don't know many people in this town, and you're my friend." She smiled, a blush appearing on her cheeks.

"You're my friend too, Jensen." She whispered and he cupped her cheek once before turning back around. _What the hell am I doing!? _

"What were you doing back there anyway?"

"I was trying to keep Jeremy from starting a fight with Tyler Lockwood. He stormed off and I guess I should have left too." Jensen sighed. Jane moved close to him. "Let's just forget it okay?"

"Of course." He promised and took her hand lightly. "Look, I'm sorry for the way I acted …It was rude and I apologize. I was just worried something would happen to my new friend." Jane smiled at him and he felt happy that he had made her feel this way. Jane turned and went inside and once she was out of sight, Jensen's eyes narrowed and he looked back at the group of teens.

"Stupid humans." _Great Jensen just keep getting involved..._

_Oh shut up!_

* * *

_Review?_


	11. Confusing Emotion

Chapter 11

"So are you going to play?" She asked curiously. They were talking about the flier for football tryouts.

"Maybe." Jensen stated with a shrug. "You're a cheerleader aren't you?"

"Yeah." Jane giggled. "But, I'm very ungraceful."

"I don't believe that." He murmured looking at her and Jane flushed. "Got my bike back." Jensen announced and Jane smiled.

"That's nice." She stated and he fidgeted.

"Look, I feel like the world's biggest jerk. Why don't you let me give you a ride?"

"Would you?"

"Yeah sure. You want to?"

"Yes!" Jane said excitedly before flushing. "Sorry." She looked around before her eyes found a familiar person.

"Jeremy!" She cried and the boy smiled at her, before eyeing Jensen.

"Hey, Jane…Who's your friend?" He asked, not liking the vibe he was getting from the other male. Jensen pretended not to see the obviously look of distrust. It was better not to start anything…yet. Besides Jensen could tell that the kid was obviously taking something, his eyes were dilated.

Jane giggled. "I didn't get a chance to introduce the two of you earlier because _someone_ skipped class." Jeremy rolled his eyes. "Jer, this is Jensen Salvatore. He just moved here with his brother." She turned to Jensen then. "Jensen, this is Jeremy Gilbert. One of my friends."

"Elena's brother right?" Jensen asked sticking his hand out. Jeremy shook it and nodded.

"Yeah, and your Stefan's."

"Right." Jensen murmured and Jane could sense the tension.

"Um, oh, Jer!" She said and flipped open her notebook from her bag. "Here you go, don't lose it now." She teased and Jeremy tore his eyes from Jensen to take what she was offering him. Jeremy nodded and tucked the paper into his back pocket.

"Thanks." Jeremy said sincerely and Jensen frowned. He had not seen what the paper had on it but he was pretty sure what it was. He saw that she wanted to talk to Jeremy alone so he coughed to get her attention.

"Actually, I have to get your ride. So I'll meet you out front okay?"Jensen said and Jane tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Um, okay." Jeremy rolled his eyes as Jensen turned and left. Jane sighed and turned to Jeremy.

"Jer, we need to talk."

"Just drop it, Jane I didn't do anything to him."

"No, that's not what I wanted to talk about." Jeremy sighed.

"Do me a favor and stop worrying about me, okay?" Jeremy brushed past her.

"Um…okay…" Jane murmured and after a moment she walked to the parking lot. Jane wasn't sure what to think any more. Was she doomed to make everyone around her run? Jensen pulled up next to her.

"Got my bike back and it sounds great." Jensen announced and Jane smiled.

"It's nice." She stated, looking off and he frowned. Was something wrong?

"Jane?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." She jumped, startled at the question. "I just got distracted. I do like your motorcycle though." Jensen smiled and handed her the spare helmet.

"Safety first."

Kick-starting the engine, he pulled out of the parking lot and Jane slid her helmet on before wrapping her arms around Jensen's waist.

"Hang." He said and they took off. To her delight, he showed out, turning them in circles in the school parking lot and she screamed and shrieked. And though he'd never admit it, he had fun with her.

* * *

"Would you like to come in?" Jane asked and Jensen shook his head, sunglass hiding his bloodlust filled eyes. He had gotten angry all over again, thinking about Brad on the ride over. The thought of blood spilling was making him crazy hungry and his gums throb. "Are you sure?" Jane's voice brought him back from his deadly thoughts.

"No, I really can't. My brother is expecting me home." He lied quickly.

"Are you going to see the Comet tomorrow?"

"Probably. It would be nice to see."

"Well, maybe I'll see you there?" Jane asked hopefully.

"Yeah." Jane walked away and Jensen stared in the direction of the hospital, practically tasting the blood in the air. "Damn it." He cursed and turned towards the motorcycle.

* * *

Jensen pulled up to the house, in time to see Stefan fly inside quickly. _Oh, shit. _Jensen thought as spotted Elena Gilbert's car and zoomed in himself in time to catch the awkwardness.

"Hello, Stefan." Damon called out from behind Elena and she turned around to see Stefan and Jensen both. "Jen." He greeted Jensen.

"Psychopath." Jensen greeted back and Stefan threw him a look. Jensen threw him one back. Elena wondered if this was normal banter between the brothers and suddenly wished that she hadn't come inside.

"Elena. I didn't know you were coming over." Stefan spoke, glaring holes into Damon who grinned like a maniac.

"I know, I should have called-" Elena stated, looking rather embarrassed.

"Oh. Don't be silly." Damon said over her, loving the fact that Stefan was getting angrier by the second. "You're welcome anytime. Isn't she Stefan?" He asked, daring the middle brother to say no. When he didn't react, Damon turned to Elena. "You know, I should break out the family albums or some home movies. But I have to warn you….he wasn't always such a looker. And the other one, well he's still getting out of his phase."

"I'm gonna kill him." Jensen hissed under his breath and Stefan could sense the impending doom.

"Thanks for stopping by, Elena. It was nice to see you." Stefan said rather stiffly and Elena took the message to leave.

"Y-yeah, I should probably go." She turned to Damon then. "It was nice to meet you, Damon."

"Great meeting you too, Elena." Damon shook her hand and then kissed it. Elena blinked in surprise. Jensen made a face at Damon, but the elder brother only smirked. Elena walked up the small step to go out to the hallway, but was blocked by Stefan.

"Stefan?" Elena asked, wanting him to move. "Stefan?" She asked again and Jensen nudged him in the ribs. Stefan without moving his eyes from Damon stepped to the side.

"Bye Jensen." Elena said and Jensen controlled his urge to let tell Stefan to rip their brother's head off. He managed a smile to the human girl.

"See ya."He said and then she glanced back at Stefan. "Oh, don't worry about him. He's fine." Elena looked unsure but she left and closed the door behind her. Damon whistled.

"Great gal. Whew. She's got spunk." Damon smirked. "You on the other hand look pooped." Stefan ignored him and walked down into the living room. "Did you overexert yourself today? Let me guess. Hospital."

"Someone had to clean up your mess." Stefan replied. Jensen rolled his eyes and hopped down the step into the living room.

"Ooh, Mr. Big Bad missed one." He mocked at Damon who shot him a death glare.

"Shut up, Jensen." Stefan warned.

"Well, were you successful?" Damon asked ignoring Jensen who was eyeing him. "Did the powers of persuasion work? Remember," He mocked. "If you don't feed properly, none of those little tricks work right."

"How long was Elena here?"

"Are you worried, Stefan? Scared that we may be doomed to repeat the past?" Damon taunted and

"Better not." Jensen snapped. "It was bad enough the first time."

"I'm sorry was someone talking to you, Jenny?" Damon asked, frowning irritably for being interrupted.

"What the hell?" Jensen frowned and while he seethed behind Stefan Damon continued talking with a slight smirk on his face. "Isn't that why you play your game 'I'm a High School Human'?"

"I'm not playing any game." Stefan said coolly. "No, Jensen." He murmured when the vampire teen moved slightly, rage slowly building. He wanted to get at Damon, but he knew that Stefan would only get in the way.

"Of course you are." Damon replied keeping an eye on Jensen in case he got any ideas. "We both know the closest you'll ever get to humanity is when you rip it open and feed." He hissed in his brother's ear.

"What kind of game are you playing, Damon?" Stefan shot back. Damon shrugged.

"Guess you'll just have to wait and see, won't you?" He paused at Jensen. "Don't hold out your angry baby _baby_ brother. You might explode. Live a little. _Drink_ a little."

"Don't tell him that. He's trying to quit."

"Oh, yeah? What's that in his coat then?" Before Jensen could stop him, Damon pulled out a blood bag, clicking his tongue at him.

"Naughty, naughty." Jensen snatched it back and shoved it back in his coat, not daring to look at Stefan.

"Jensen." Stefan stated sternly and the teen had to look at him. "Where did you get that?"

"Where do you think?" The teen stated rolling his eyes. "It's only one..."

"You've already disposed of the others." Damon mocked and Jensen saw the temper flaring in Stefan's eyes.

"I just took some blood." He protested shooting Damon a look. "And why the hell do you care?"

"You said you were quitting!" Stefan snarled.

"_I _don't care." Damon retorted looking amused by Stefan's anger. "But _he_ does." Jensen snarled at him and then turned to Stefan.

"At least I didn't kill someone like _he_ did!" Jensen snapped at him. "So I went for the next best thing?"

"Is that supposed to make it okay? What if someone saw you?" Stefan groaned. "Why were you even in there, Jensen?" Jensen hesitated too long and Damon smirked.

"Is this about that girl? What's her name…Jane?" Jensen looked at Damon with slightly wide eyes.

"Shut up, Damon." Stefan warned and then sighed.

"She doesn't have anything to do with it." Jensen told Damon defensively.

"Doesn't she, though?" Damon moved closer to him a sly look on his face. It was a long shot but perhaps he could scare his brother into backing off. "You've found a girl who resembles your old girlfriend. Now you're hooked."

"No…No, I'm not." Jensen faltered.

"But you are." Damon teased. _This is too easy. _"Now you're stuck being around her."

"Damon, stop it." Stefan snapped, seeing how much the talk was affecting Jensen. The immortal sixteen year old was looking more and more uncomfortable by the second.

"You ought to be careful, Jen." Damon said, ignoring Stefan. "You might slip accidently."

"I wouldn't." Jensen stated voice cracking, and he looked unsure. "I wouldn't hurt her." Stefan could see the hurt in Jensen's eyes and his anger flared. Was this Damon's intention? To drive them both out of town?

"You could though." Damon flashed him a grin. "She's a pretty girl. Looks almost like Chantal."

"Damon, leave him alone." Stefan warned.

"You remember your slip up, baby brother?" Damon murmured, moving as close to Jensen as he dared. His brother may have his guard down, but Damon wasn't stupid enough to get within striking range. "Remember the way her blood tasted…" Jensen panicked, and his eyes sought the exit. Damon's speech was making his head spin. "The way it made you feel…"

"NO!" He shouted and fled the room.

"Jensen!" Stefan called, but he was already gone and the front door shut with a resounding slam. For a second, things were quiet and then…

"Isn't it great to be home?" Damon asked and Stefan threw him a withering look before leaving. Damon grinned and tossed his arms out. "Home sweet, home."

"I can't believe you did that." Stefan growled. "When are you going to stop thinking about yourself?" Stefan left leaving Damon alone in the living room. The oldest Salvatore scoffed.

"Whatever you say, Stef."

* * *

"He's on the rebound and has raging family issues." Elena informed Jane and Jenna as she dunked chocolate all over her ice cream. It was one of those nights when sweets were needed. Jane took it next as Elena took a bite of her dessert.

"Well at least it's an ex-girlfriend." Jenna stated with a smile. "Wait until you date a guy with mommy issues." Jane giggled.

"Sounds horrible."

"Oh, it is, trust me. I'm surprised the guy wasn't wearing a diaper." The girls laughed. "Then there's the one with cheating issues. Or amphetamine issues." Elena nodded.

"That's true." She murmured and then looked at Jane. "Have you talked to Matt?"

"Yeah, Vicki is coming home tomorrow. Guess I'll go home too."

"Aww, but we'll miss you." Elena laughed hugging the girl. Jane laughed and hugged her back. "You're like a little sister to me."

"Thanks, Elena. That means a lot." Jane meant it. Living with the Gilberts was like something she had always wanted; a family and an older sister to talk too. And she definitely needed someone to talk too who wasn't worrier like Matt or moody like Vicki.

"Jensen was acting so odd today."

"Really? What's he like?" Elena questioned. "I haven't really spoken to him much."

"Well, he's kind of quiet." Jane began.

"One of those brooding types?" Jenna asked over the sound of the sink water running.

"Yes." Jane answered, with a mouthful of double chocolate ice cream.

"Ooh, I like those types." Jenna looked over her shoulder with a sly grin. Jane giggled and brushed her hair behind her ear; a nervous habit.

"He's sad too."

"Why?" Elena asked and Jane shook her head.

"I don't know. I see it when he looks at me."

"Hm…maybe he had a bad break up too." Jenna murmured and then looked at the girls. "Maybe those Salvatore brothers are trouble." Elena smiled and Jane shook her head.

"Maybe you're right." She agreed. They turned as the front door suddenly opened.

"Jeremy." Jenna reprimanded. Jeremy zeroed in on them and then headed for the stairs. Jenna groaned and stalked over to the foot of the steps with a frown. "Jeremy, where were you?"

"More stoner stories?" Jeremy's voice floated towards the kitchen. "Look, Jenna, I get it. You were cool once. And that's cool."

"Oh, no, no, no, no!" Jenna shouted and both Jane and Elena looked over. She chucked her uneaten apple at him and Jane held a hand over her mouth, a few giggles escaping as Jeremy exclaimed:

"Ow. Why? Why would you do that?"

"Listen up. Quit ditching class, or you're grounded." Jenna told him firmly. "No discussion."

"Parental authority. I like it. Sleep tight." Jeremy left and Jenna groaned.

"Oh, yeah, and whichever of your little friends is turning in work for you, needs to stop."

"Okay…" Jeremy's reply came.

Jane hid her face, but turning around to finish drying dishes. Jenna stalked back into the room.

"I am running out of ideas for this kid. I don't know what to do." Jenna took the dry plate from Jane. "Who would be doing his homework?" Jane felt her cheeks redden with guilt.

* * *

She hesitated outside, Jeremy's door. Her fist rose to knock. She jumped when the door opened.

"Jane?" Jeremy frowned, irritated.

"Oh, um, Jeremy…"

"Look I get it. You don't want to get caught by Jenna or Tanner. Consider it over." He started to close the door, but Jane slapped a hand on it. She had to tell him what happened and see what he thought about Brad.

"I…I need to talk to you…about today."

"Not now." Jeremy shut the door and Jane frowned. She went down the hallway and into Elena's room where she was sharing with the older girl. Elena was in the shower, so Jane quickly went to lie down so that Elena wouldn't question the hurt that she was sure was still on her face. Feeling the need to talk to someone called her cousin.

"Matt?"

"Jane." Matt yawned and Jane hid a sigh of relief that he answered. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing….I just wanted to talk."

"We talked earlier." Matt laughed and Jane bit her lip.

"I know. I just thought there might have been something else you wanted to tell me." There was a pause and then Matt responded:

"Actually…yeah there is." He said slowly. "I need to tell you something."

"Is it about Vicki? Is she really going to be okay?"

"She's fine." Matt calmed her and then sighed. "It was just something she said last night."

"Did she tell you what attacked her?"

"Yeah…that's what I wanted to talk to you about. She said it was a…vampire."

"A vampire?" Jane breathed.

"Yeah. Weird isn't it?"

"Scary. Maybe she read too much Twilight?"

"Ha ha, maybe, but she seemed so scared…." Matt trailed off and Jane shivered a bit. She didn't want to hear about this at all. "And then the screaming."

"The screaming?" Jane repeated her eyes wide.

"It's not as horrible as it sounds. But she was freaking out. She doesn't remember it though."

"Are you okay, Matt?"

"I'm fine, Jane. I'm sorry to worry you." Jane sighed and sat on the bed. "Are you all right? You sound strange."

"I'm just tired I guess."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow then, okay?"

"Goodnight, Matt." Jane hung up the phone and curled into a ball on the air mattress. She had never felt as alone as she did at the moment. Elena came back into the room, her hair wrapped in a towel. Jane shut her eyes and pretended to be asleep.

* * *

_"You don't understand what you're asking me to do." Jensen murmured his voice crackling from his tears. "No, I won't take it from you." He paused at the sight of her neck. Blood streamed from two pinpricks in her neck and the drops rolled slowly and lazily down her neck pooling on her dress sleeve. _

_Jensen felt a hunger came upon him, one so horrible that it made him lean closer to her. He tasted her blood on his fingers. Her sweet flavor filled his mouth and he sucked more. _

_She was, cold bodied; pale…no life flickered in her features, and her face peaceful. Suddenly the face turned into Jane's…_

Jensen jerked to attention, his spine rigid against the bark of the tree. His breathing labored from the nightmarish image. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily. Maybe this was a sign. Jensen decided then and there that he wasn't getting involved again. That today would be the last day he spoke to her. But he knew that it was a lie. Damon had been absolutely right. He was hooked.

* * *

_Review?_


	12. The Comet

Chapter 12

Today was Night of the Comet in Mystic Falls. Every teen that had been recruited by Caroline Forbes were helping out that afternoon. Jane had just finished painting kids' faces which she had enjoyed immensely and now was relaxing in the Grill

"Aww, your shift done already?" Vicki teased her cousin as she cleaned a table nearby.

"Hey, I had fun. Some of them have wild imaginations." Jane giggled. "And of course it helps my creativity."

"I can see that." Vicki smirked, pointing out a blue smear on the end of the girl's nose. Jane gasped and wiped at her face, giggling at the blue spot on the napkin.

"Oops."

Vicki laughed and rolled her eyes. "You missed a spot of creativity."

"Shut up." Jane said and then her smile went away as she looked away from her cousin.

"What's up with you? Ever since you came home this morning, you've been moping." Vicki stated.

"I'm not moping." Jane insisted, but Vicki scoffed.

"Yeah, you have. So what is it?"

"Nothing." Jane whispered.

"Okay fine, don't tell me. Just don't let Matt see you like that, he'll never let it go." Vicki warned and Jane sighed. "And hey, you know I'm here if you need someone to talk too right?"

"I know." Jane smiled and Vicki headed for the back of the Grill. Jane tried not to acknowledge who suddenly appeared at the edge of the kitchens. It was Jeremy. She had been avoiding him ever since last night and it really had been hard since he appeared just about everywhere. She hadn't spoken to him yet though and she wasn't planning to.

"Vicki," Jeremy said in surprise as her cousin came out of the kitchen. Jane looked over. "What are you doing here?"

"Fighting with Robert about my schedule." Vicki replied with a small roll of her eyes. "You'd think that getting ripped up by a rabid animal would merit you a sick day." Jane agreed with her. She had just gotten out of the hospital that morning for goodness sake. Why was she being made to work? Jane knew she shouldn't listen in, but she couldn't help it being so close to them.

"Are you feeling okay?" Jeremy asked.

"I hurt, right?"

"Well the doctor gave you something right?"

The kid stuff." Vicki replied and Jane rolled her eyes. She never understood her cousin's need for pills and getting high. Why was it so wonderful? "Nothing with an "O" in it." Jeremy laughed. "I think they were on to me."

"Here, knock yourself out. Literally." Jeremy stated and Jane looked up to see a bottle being passed between them. Jane quickly lowered her head again. She suddenly wished that she had just left when he came in.

"Thanks, Jer." Vicki murmured.

"So, you gonna, uh, watch the comet later?"

"I hadn't really thought about it. But I could be talked into it." Jane had to smile at that. Even though they were both a mess they still managed to be happy and that was all Jane really wanted for her cousin, someone to make her happy. "I'll meet you out there in a few." She promised.

"Hey, Vick." Jane looked up again at the sound of another person's voice and saw Tyler standing there. "How are you feeling?"

"Like you care." Vicki snapped and walked away. Jeremy chuckled and Jane sensed Tyler's rising anger.

"What are you looking at, Gilbert?" Jeremy didn't answer him, but only smirked and walked away, passing Jane's table. He paused, like he wanted to say something but kept going. Jane let out a sigh of relief.

"So," Jane jumped and turned in her seat to see Tyler looking at her.

"Tyler." Jane murmured and he leaned across the table.

"What's going on with your cousin and Gilbert?"

"I don't know." Jane said quickly and began to get up from the table. "It isn't my place to say." Tyler caught her wrist as she made to leave.

"Look, I'm sorry about yesterday."

"I know." Jane sighed. "But I really can't help you."

"Could you talk to her for me at least?"

"I can't promise that she'll listen."

"I really do care." Tyler insisted, letting her go. Jane frowned.

"Well, you sure have a great way of showing it." She told him and walked out of the Grill.

* * *

"What is Damon doing here?" Zach voiced in concern and Stefan sighed. "Why did _he_ come home?"

"Because I came home. He wants to make my life miserable. It's how he enjoys his." Stefan replied grimly.

"Well he's putting us all at risk. This girl in the hospital could talk."

"She won't. I took care of her." Stefan murmured.

"You're sure?"

Stefan sighed. "I'm not sure, Zach. I don't know how well it worked. I'm not as strong as Damon."

"So what happens if it doesn't work?"

"I don't know. I'll deal with it." Stefan murmured slipping his coat on.

"Is she worth it? Uncle Stefan, this girl you came back for?" Stefan didn't reply and turned to leave. Zach sighed. "And Jensen? Why is he here?"

"I….I don't have an answer for that." Stefan stated and he sighed heavily. "My guess is…he wanted to stop feeling alone."

"But I thought he's always been nearby."

"No…I made a mistake a long time ago." Stefan said quietly. "I shut him out, when I should have let him in. I pushed him away when he had finally been ready to talk to me."

"Why does he hate Damon?" Zach asked curiously. "I mean it's pretty bad. He still hasn't shown up yet." Stefan shook his head.

"It's a long story, Zach, and I have to meet Elena."

* * *

Jane sighed as Brad took the candle from her basket. He held it up with a smirk. Caroline had found her and put her in another job as candle distributer.

"Will you come and light it" He asked and Jane frowned. Seeing her frown, he frowned back. "C'mon you're not still mad about yesterday are you?"

"Go away." She said and turned from him. He grabbed her elbow.

"Hey!" He said lowly. "I'm just about tired of your attitude."

"And I'm tired of you following me." Jane murmured back, trying to not draw attention to them. She needn't worry, no one was watching. "You've been following me since I got here. Please, go away!"

"Don't be like that, sweetie." Brad murmured, pushing a hand through his dark blonde hair.

"Don't call me, sweetie." Jane tried to step around him, but he blocked her way.

"Where's that Salvatore guy? Is he here?"

"I don't know. Now please move?"

"Listen, sweetheart, this is real simple. You tell that Salvatore punk that if he so much as shows his face to me tonight, I'll punch his lights out."

"Leave him alone! He was protecting me from you!" Brad put a hand over his heart.

"Oh, I'm wounded." He pretended to gasp for air and then snickered. "Really? So where is this knight in shining armor? I don't see him."

"I don't know." Brad nodded.

"You see? I think he just wanted you all to himself." He made a face that was borderline disgusted. "I can't believe you'd fall for him."

"But." Jane began, but he cut her off.

"Don't worry, Janey, I won't let him do anything dishonest."

"But Jensen wouldn't…"

"Look, sweetie, it's the easiest hook up. Guy pretends to 'save' you, you fall for him and he takes you to bed. See?"

"What about yesterday? And of what you said to me?" Jane demanded. "I am supposed to forget what you said?"

"Of course not, sweetheart." He said in an oily tone. "I was only joking with you." He grew somewhat serious and leaned towards her. "I didn't mean to hurt you." Jane was torn. On one hand, she was pretty sure he was lying, but on the other hand…

"I don't know, I mean we're not friends-" She gasped as he drew her close to him.

"Of course we are, sweetheart, we are…and we can be better friends…."A shiver of fear went down her spine and he mistook it as one of enjoyment. "See? Come and light my candle tonight and we can watch your little shooting star-"

"It's a comet." Jane whispered fearfully, trying to pull from his grip.

"Whatever. Just meet by the gazebo. If you don't, I'll come and look for you…" He smirked in a way that made Jane nervous and he released her waist. "Oh, and don't tell your new friend…Or I'll punch him." Jane watched as Brad disappeared and she hugged herself, wondering how she gets into such situations.

It was finally dark and the party was in full swing. Everyone was ready for the comet. Jane bit her lip looking at the lonely candle in her hands, the small flame rippling in the wind.

"Here's another candle if you need it." Caroline announced making Jane jump at her sudden appearance. The blonde didn't notice however, thrusting the candle into Jane's hands. She smiled grimly, trying to make a real smile, but Brad's words were still fresh in her mind, and Caroline frowned, seeing the confusion in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing Care." Jane said quietly, avoiding eye contact. The older girl rolled her eyes at Jane, but Caroline knew something was wrong. "Really." Jane brightened suddenly and Caroline blinked at the change.

"Light me and I'll start lighting others." Caroline frowned though.

"Come on, we're going to see Elena."

"No, Care, I-" She protested, but the blonde would hear nothing of it and she tugged the girl along. Jane tried not to wince at the pain in her wrist as they approached the other girl who happened to be standing with Matt.

"Ask her what's wrong. She won't tell me." Caroline demanded, shoving the girl forward. Elena and Matt both turned from one another and Jane bit her lip.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked.

"Nothing!" Jane exclaimed in a laugh, but Caroline was not buying it. Matt wasn't either.

"I don't believe her." Caroline said. "Do you?"

"I'm fine." Jane stated and even twirled for them. "See?"

"Why were you so jumpy then?"

"You scared me, Care. I didn't know you were there." Jane smiled. Elena thought it looked too strained. "Well if that's all, I'm going to see if everyone has their candles." She left them and Matt frowned.

"Something's going on. She's been really depressed."

"I noticed it last night." Elena murmured. "But Matt, I think she'd tell you if something was really wrong." She patted his hand, before turning and lighting someone's candle. "She's probably just-" She stopped when she saw whose candle she lit.

"Hi." Stefan greeted and Elena smiled back.

"Hi." She greeted back without hesitation and Matt sighed. Alone again.

* * *

Jensen leaned against the tree, eyes on the sky as he watched the comet drift slowly overhead. He wasn't sure why he was still here. There was nothing here that he wanted to stay for. Voices caught his attention and he listened hard.

"When you lose someone, it stays with you." Elena Gilbert said and Jensen sighed sadly. "Always reminding you of how easy it is to get hurt."

"Elena." Stefan murmured and Jensen could hear the sadness in his tone.

"Its okay, Stefan. I get it. You have no idea how much I get it. Complicated brother or _brothers_?" She laughed briefly. "Check. Complicated ex? Check. Too complicated to even contemplate dating? Double check. It's okay. We met, and we talked, and it was epic but, then the sun came up and reality set in. So…" Elena trailed off and Jensen looked across the crowd and met Stefan's eyes. His brother looked lost and a bit downhearted.

"Hey," Stefan said quietly coming to his side quickly.

"She's just trying to process what Damon told her." Jensen murmured.

"I don't know, Jen. She sounded kind of final."

"No, I don't think so…She cares for you Stefan. She just needs time to figure that out."

"What are you doing out here?" Stefan asked his brother.

"Nothing." Jensen said simply. "I…I just couldn't leave you know?"

"Yeah, I understand." Stefan looked at Jensen. "Something else bothering you?"

"I'm getting too involved."

"Jensen."

"No, I mean it. This has nothing to do with Damon, although he was right. I am hooked, but I can't be. Elena said it right a few minutes ago. I'm not ready to try for something like this. She's wonderful, but I can't put her life on the line."

"You should have more confidence in yourself."

"Even if it wasn't me that hurt her, I can't be sure that I won't slip up. You've seen how desperate I was. I stole from the hospital to get over my sudden urge to take blood. Stefan, I just don't think I can cope knowing that I could hurt her."

"I'm sorry. I really thought that you could finally move on."

"Yeah, me too." Jensen murmured and he sighed. Stefan looked up at the sky and sighed too.

* * *

"Are you avoiding me?" Brad asked, stepping into Jane's path. She gasped at his sudden appearance.

"No." Jane said and gasped when he backed her up against a tree. "Brad, stop it." She panicked.

"Listen, I don't take kindly to having to wait."

"I just want to go back inside." She pleaded.

"You didn't come to meet me, why?" He asked, sounding hurt.

"I…I just-"

"You don't trust me." Brad looked down almost sadly and Jane felt bad.

"I….I'm sorry. I guess I just haven't given you a chance." She murmured and Brad flashed her a smile.

"Let me buy you a drink then. Come on."

"No, that's okay. I don't want-"

"You owe me one for not coming to light my candle." Brad insisted, clutching her tighter against him. He gave her a pleading smile. "Please?"

"O-okay." Jane murmured against her better judgment and she allowed him to steer her towards the Grill.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing with my cousin, Brad?" Vicki hissed when Jane had gone to the restroom. The teen just leaned back with a smug grin.

"What? I'm just having a nice chat with her."

"I know how your nice chats end, Bradley. Leave Jane alone, she's not that kind of girl."

"No, can do. She's my date for the evening." He replied smoothly. "And how do you know? Are you volunteering to take her place?"

"You're an ass and I hope that she hits you." Vicki snapped and she stomped away. Brad chuckled and leaned back in his seat.

"Girls." He scoffed and looked over at the bar where a dark haired man with bright blue eyes was staring at him. The man stood and walked over to him.

"Mind if I sit down?" He smirked and Brad shrugged.

"Go ahead, dude." Damon leaned across the table and looked Brad right in the eyes.

* * *

Jane came out of the restroom and started for the table that she and Brad had been at when she realized that he was gone. Bewildered, she looked around, but there was no sign of him. A tapping caught her attention and she turned to see a handsome, dark-haired man that reminded her of Jensen.

"Boy trouble?" He asked, blue eyes piercing her. Just like Jensen's did sometimes. Jane almost blushed under his scrutiny.

"I can't find my friend."

"Friend?" The dark-hair youth repeated. "That was not a friend. That was a guy looking for a good time."

"No, Brad said that-"

"Trust me. He's not a nice guy. _I_ on the other hand am." Damon shot her a wolfish grin that made her want to giggle. "Come on, have a seat." Jane came and sat next to him.

"Are you going to watch the comet?" Jane asked and Damon smirked at her.

"I might be persuaded to watch it. Would you like to watch it with me?" He asked her and pink tinted her cheeks. Damon grinned.

"Oh, I don't know….I mean I don't really know you…." Jane trailed off shyly.

"Sure you do." Damon stated, locking eyes with her when she looked back up. "_We know each other_."

"_We know each other_." Jane repeated and smiled. "Okay, where are we going to watch the comet at?"

"I know this great place to go. You'll love it." Damon pushed his un-sipped drink towards Jane. "Why don't you finish that? It'll calm your nerves." Jane took the bottle.

"Thanks. I think I need it." Damon figured she had a low tolerance for alcohol.

"Easy on the beer, hon. I don't want to explain to Matt why you are swaying." Vicki scolded coming to put the large cup of ice and Coke on the bar. "Where's Brad? Please tell me you ditched that freak."

"He just left." Jane shrugged. "But I found someone else to talk to." Vicki smiled at her cousin looked up from Jane to see who she had found to talk too and Vicki's blood ran cold. Something about him seemed…familiar…and his eyes, though were not on her, screamed danger.

"I know you." She said suddenly and Jane turned to look from Damon to her.

"Well, that's unfortunate." He replied with a small smirk.

"Uh, I don't know how, but your face…" Vicki trailed off, trying to figure out her emotions.

"Um, Vicki, are you all right?" Jane asked and her cousin chuckled nervously.

"Excuse me. Sorry." She said suddenly and walked away quickly, headed for the bathroom. Jane watched her go with concern before looking at Damon.

"I don't know what that's about." Jane murmured apologetically. "Maybe I should go check on her."

"Yeah, that would probably be for the best." The stranger replied with a small wicked smile and felt a warning go off in the back of her mind as well as a buzz. She ignored it though, her thoughts on her cousin. She stood up swaying a bit and Damon was about to ask if she wanted to sit back down, when she headed for the bathroom.

"Vicki?" She called as she opened the door. "Vick, what's wrong?" She asked her cousin was standing in front of the mirror a bottle of pills in her hands.

"I-I don't know…that man…I've seen him somewhere before."

"What are you doing with those?" Jane asked giggling, snatching the pill bottle from her older cousin. "How could-dare you?"

"It's for the pain." Vicki snatched them back. "My neck still-Are you drunk?" She rerouted her words when Jane began to make faces at herself in the mirror.

"Me?" Jane laughed and started to shake her head. "No, no, no…whoa…." Jane leaned against Vicki. "The room is spinning."

"No more, alcohol." Vicki told her. "Go and sit down somewhere."

"Okay…I'm going back to finish my _Coke_." She told her and Vicki nodded. Jane left her cousin and went back to the bar to find that the dark haired stranger was still there.

"Hello, beautiful." Damon murmured and Jane shook her head.

"Are you always this charming mister?" She hiccupped and Damon smirked.

"Only when I have to be." He responded and Jane laughed. For a moment, he was back in time. Chantal used to laugh about everything the brothers did no matter how silly it had been at the time. She always got caught playing hide 'n seek because she would giggle every time someone was near where she was hiding. Back in the present time, he motioned for Jane to move closer to him. "Here's where I want you to go-" He finished the rest of his sentence as a whisper in her ear, before sliding out of his seat. "See you soon." He winked at her and Jane nodded her head dizzily.

"Okay."

* * *

_Review? _


	13. Damon has his fun

Chapter 13

"Hey, has anyone seen, Vicki?" Jeremy asked the group as he approached them. They had just come in from seeing the comet.

"You're her stalker. You tell us." Tyler replied crossly.

"I can't find her." He continued as if Tyler had never spoken.

"She probably found somebody else to party with." Tyler jeered at him and Matt frowned. "Sorry, pill pusher, you've been replaced."

"What's with the 'pill pusher'?" Elena asked with a frown and Tyler nodded at Jeremy.

"Ask him."

"You wanna do this right now?" Jeremy snapped at him incredulously.

"Are you dealing?" Elena asked angrily.

"She's never going to go for you." Tyler baited Jeremy.

"She already did." Jeremy stated in a matter of fact manner. "Over and over and over again."

"Yeah right." Tyler scoffed.

"Okay, you slept with Vicki Donovan?" Caroline asked in disbelief. "I mean, Vicki Donovan slept with _you_?"

"There's no way." Tyler scoffed, rolling his eyes and Jeremy grinned smugly.

"I didn't even have to force her into it."

Matt glared at Tyler. "What the hell is he talking about, Ty?" He snarled.

"Nothing man. Just ignore him. He's a punk."

"A punk huh? Well what about that so called friend of yours, Brad?" Jeremy questioned.

"What about him?" Tyler snapped.

"He's been trying to get Jane to go with him ever since she came back here." Jeremy snapped and Matt frowned.

"Has he been harassing my cousin?" Matt hissed and Tyler faltered.

"I know Brad is not the brightest guy, but he wouldn't hurt her." He stated.

"He's a pig." Caroline wrinkled her nose. "No wonder Jane acted so jumpy. He's probably bothered her all day."

"Where is she anyway?" Jeremy asked, finally noticing that the curly headed girl in question was nowhere to be found.

"No one's seen her since the comet started." Bonnie offered and Matt paled.

"Man if that son of bitch hurt her I swear…"

"Calm down, Matt. I'm sure wherever she's fine." Tyler stated and Matt glared at everyone.

"Why don't you all just shut up and help me find my sister and my cousin."

"We'll check the bathroom." Bonnie offered and took hold of Caroline.

"I'll check the square." Matt stated grimly and he shot a look at Tyler. "You better go check and make sure Jane's not anywhere near Brad." Tyler moved quickly to avoid Matt's wrath.

"I'll come with you." Jeremy offered to go to the square, but Elena took his arm.

"Oh, no, no, no. _You_ are coming with me." Jeremy groaned.

* * *

"I'm just going to head home, call it a night." Jensen stated.

"You don't have to go." Stefan murmured.

"I think I better…"

"Hey." A voice called out and both turned to see Matt approaching. "Have either of you seen my sister?

"No, sorry." Stefan said looking genuinely worried and Jensen frowned.

"I can't find her. She's missing. And so is Jane?" Jensen froze.

"Jane's missing too?"

"Yeah."

"When was the last time anyone saw them?"

"About an hour ago. Vicki was supposed to be working in the Grill. Jane…I assumed she went in the Grill, but no one knows for sure." Stefan frowned in thought.

"We'll keep an eye out for them." Stefan told Matt and he nodded.

"Hey, I saw you at the hospital yesterday." Jensen saw Stefan freeze and he suppressed a groan. _Now what? _

"Did you?" Stefan asked, stepping towards Matt again.

"What were you doing there?"

"Visiting." Stefan replied and Matt frowned.

"Visiting?" He copied and Jensen thought rapidly.

"Stefan likes to visit the people there. You see, some of our….family died in a hospital and so no one was able to visit them. This is like the only way we can actually feel like we're making a difference. Visiting those who need cheering up. Stefan went yesterday and I went today." Jensen lied quickly and as passionately as possible.

"That's….wow…I didn't mean to offend you…"Matt stuttered and Jensen waved it off.

"It's nothing." He said and then saw that Matt had something to say to Stefan. Being a vampire, no distance he could take in this square would mean he wouldn't be able to hear what they were saying, but taking a human distance would suffice. He just had to act like he hadn't heard.

"You know, Elena and I, we've know each other a long time." Matt began and Jensen sighed internally. _Here comes the 'I'm her ex and I'm keeping an eye on you' speech. _"And we might not be together right now, but I look out for her. And I'll always look out for her." Stefan nodded.

"No! No, please!" Someone screamed, but only Jensen and Stefan could hear it.

"You really have to stop screaming." Damon said back to her and both brothers glanced at one another. A third voice squealed in delight.

"Stop. Don't hurt me. Don't hurt me." Vicki begged.

"Shh. I've got you." Damon replied. Matt watched the two brothers make faces and glance at one another distractedly and he frowned.

"Excuse us." Stefan told Matt and he and Jensen walked away from him. Jensen turned back around.

"Hey, we'll go and check around the parking lot out back." Jensen called to the teen and Matt smiled.

"Thanks!"

"Quick thinking." Stefan murmured and Jensen rolled his eyes.

"I had to cover up for you twice. You can't just end a conversation like that. Makes people suspicious." Stefan rolled his eyes and then frowned.

"Rooftop." Jensen said pointing them out. Damon and Vicki were standing on the very top of a building and she was trying to get back away from Damon. Both of them had their backs to the ground below.

"Would you like…?" Damon asked, letting the question speak for itself as he dipped her backwards.

"No!" Vicki screamed. "No, please don't!"

"I got you. I'm not gonna drop you."

"Jensen, I'll handle it from here." Stefan began and then they heard the third voice again.

"Look, I can touch the stars!"

"Jane!" Jensen looked at Stefan. "I'm going to kill him." In an instant, both he and Stefan were on the rooftop with Damon.

"Not bad." Damon congratulated Stefan and then he smirked. "Have you been eating bunnies?" Jensen hissed. "Hello, Jen. How's it going?"

"Let them go." Stefan commanded and Damon looked at Vicki.

"Really? Okay." Damon pulled her by the arm and she almost toppled off the building. Vicki screamed 'no' at the same time Stefan came forward hands up.

"No, no, no." He said quickly and Damon smirked.

"Relax." Damon laughed and shoved Vicki at Stefan and he caught her. Jensen moved over to where Jane was twirling and she bounced into him.

"Hi." She giggled. "Want to dance? I love to dance. Watch me." She danced gracefully across the rooftop and over to Damon. Jensen scowled.

"What did you do?"

"Just gave her a drink."

"You're an ass." He snapped and reached for Jane. "Come on, let's go."

"No. I want to dance." She moved behind Damon and began to do ballet again and that's when Jensen noticed her lack of shoes.

"She won't be harmed." Damon informed a seething Jensen. "I actually find her presence calming."

"What's happening?" Vicki cried, sitting on the ground. "And why is she dancing?"

"I don't need her to be dead," Damon told Stefan. "But you might." Stefan tried to understand Damon's meaning and then his eyes widened.

Damon looked down at Vicki who was rocking back and forth. "What attacked you the other night?"

"I don't know. An animal." Vicki sniffed, scared for her life and Stefan pitied her. Jensen frowned.

"You're a sick ba-"

"Quiet." Damon snapped at him and leaned closer to Vicki.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked. "Think. Think about it. Think really hard." He commanded, and Vicki frowned. "What attacked you?" He asked again and suddenly she started in realized.

"Vampire."

"Who did this to you?" Damon asked her harshly and she sobbed.

"You did!" Vicki screamed.

"Wrong!" Damon shouted in glee.

"Don't." Stefan pleaded.

"Damon!" Jensen hissed in warning, but Jane's sudden appearance at his side, made him unfocused.

"Twirl with me." She asked, and tugged on his hands. "Please?" He looked at Stefan who only grimaced. It might be best to keep her occupied.

"Okay." Jensen told her. "But just one dance."

"Two dances." Jane pleaded and Jensen sighed.

"Only one-" She cut him off by squealing and leaping onto him. Jensen fell to the ground despite the fact that he should have been able to easily keep still. Jane's head hit his chest and he heaved a sigh.

"Stefan." Damon supplied to Vicki, and she looked at him. Jensen was now supporting a half-conscious girl.

"Don't." Stefan said again and Damon hauled Vicki up from the rooftop. Smirking, Damon turned Vicki to face him and put his hands on either side of his face.

"Stefan Salvatore did this to you."

"Stefan Salvatore did this to me." Vicki repeated.

"He's a vampire. A vicious, murderous monster." Jensen had no reply to that and kept his eyes trained on Jane, but Stefan could feel the pain emitting from those words and he sighed to himself. Damon was torturing him,

"Please, Damon. Please don't do this." He begged. If Damon exposed him, he'd be exposing Jensen too.

"You couldn't fix it before. I don't know what you're going to do now." Damon put his hand on Vicki's bandaged neck and Damon ripped off the bandaged and shoved the bleeding girl towards him.

"You're choice of lifestyle has made you weak." Damon mocked Stefan and he threw the bandage at him. "A couple of vampire parlor tricks is nothing compared to power you could have. That you now need." Stefan held onto Vicki trying not to let her bleeding neck get to him.

"But you can change that." Damon continued as Stefan's face took on the vampire look. "Human blood gives you that."

"No." Vicki cried and Stefan pushed her away from him.

"You have two choices." Damon began as Stefan tried to control his urges. "You can feed and make her forget or you can let her run screaming 'Vampire' through the town square."

"Is that was this is about?" Jensen snapped. "Is this why you brought Jane up here?"

"You wanna expose me? Exposing me will expose Jensen too. Is that what you want?" Stefan challenged and the elder Salvatore growled.

"No!" Damon yelled in frustration and Stefan was a bit surprised, but he hid it quickly. Jensen stared at Damon. "I want you to remember who you are!"

"Why? So, what? So I'll feed? So I'll kill? So I'll remember what it's like to be real brothers again?"

"Fat chance of that happening." Jensen said coldly and Stefan didn't miss the way Damon faltered, but Jensen had. "I'm going to take Jane and go now." He told Stefan. "I have to try and wake her up."

"Good luck, Prince Charming." Damon smirked and Jensen flipped him off before hopping off the roof with Jane in his arms

. "You know what? Let her go. Let her tell everyone that vampires have returned to Mystic Falls. Let them chain me up. And let them drive a stake through my heart. Because at least I'll be free of you and you will have to live with your guilt alone and without Jensen, because you know he won't stay with you." For a moment Damon didn't speak and then he laughed humorlessly, pushing back the hurt feelings he was getting.

"Wow." He stated and walked towards Vicki who was lying on the ground sobbing softly. "Come here, sweetheart."

"No." She sobbed and Damon shushed her.

"It's okay." He said softly and then he whispered in her ear. Once he was done, he shrugged at Stefan and stood gesturing at the girl on the ground.

"What happened?" Vicki asked, looking around in confusion. "Where am I?" Stefan looked at Damon who only grinned smugly. "I ripped my stitches open. Ugh." Vicki rubbed her still bleeding neck.

"You okay?" Stefan asked and Vicki looked up at him.  
"I took some pills, man. I'm good." She got up and walked away, going back down the ladder to the safety of the ground.

"It's good to be home." Damon murmured and Stefan looked back at him. "Think I might stay awhile. This town could use a bit of a wakeup call, don't you think?"

"What are you up to, Damon?" Stefan asked and Damon grinned.

"That's for me to know and you to dot, dot, dot." He chuckled. "Give Elena my best."

"Why didn't she ask about Jane?" Stefan wondered.

"She thinks she's inside still." Damon shrugged. "Have I hurt the girl? No, technically I saved her from being a victim of date rape."

"What?"

"Some blond was hanging all over the girl and I saved her." He said smugly. "See, I can be nice."

"So you gave her alcohol and took her to a rooftop." Stefan deadpanned and Damon rolled his eyes before turning to jump off the roof. "You think he'll forgive you don't you?" He asked Damon's back and the older brother visibly stiffened. "You want him to forgive you."

"I don't need his forgiveness, Stefan."

"But you want it." Stefan guessed and then he shook his head. "You can't do all of this and expect him to trust you again. He barely trusts me now."

"Is that all my fault? Are you going to point at me and say I drove our brother away alone? If I recall that was orchestrated by you."

"You said and did a lot of things too, Damon. Don't forget." Stefan warned. Damon sneered and turned away again.

"Yeah…"

"I'm serious, Damon. You want Jensen to forgive you? You better start by leaving him alone." Stefan stated, but Damon left without a word.

"Dance with me." Jane murmured. She and Jensen were standing in square under the big tree. "Please? you promised me a dance."

"Jane-" Jensen began, but she was dancing by herself, her moves graceful and ballerina like. She saw him watching her and twirled over to take his hand.

"Dance with me." She whispered and he did. They twirled and moved slowly, dancing like a real couple should and it was wonderful…

Jensen was lost for words as the stars reflected in Jane's eyes and made them shimmer. He had to admit, it was fun dancing and twirling with the girl in the grass, under the stars. He wished it would never end. But suddenly the dream ended. Jane stood on her tiptoes and leaned in to kiss him, he snapped back to reality real quick. He pulled back and held her at a distance.

"I'm sorry." He whispered and dilated his eyes, compelling her. "_You will forget what happened tonight. You will remember only passing out from the alcohol._" Jane slowly closed her eyes and Jensen laid her on the bench before leaving quickly. Jensen felt something in his chest hurting, but he ignored it. He had to distance himself.

* * *

"Can you check my stitches?" Vicki asked Matt and he nodded. Jane was huddled on the bench, picking at her jeans and sipping on a large mocha coffee to help fight off the hangover. She had come back drunk and giggling with no recollection of what had gone on and missing shoes that no one had been able to find. Matt looked at her in concern, but she never met his gaze and kept looking around the room. Once she had sobered up a bit, she grew a bit withdrawn like she was sad, but she never said a word as to why.

"Yeah, of course." He murmured and gingerly peeled back the bandage.

"Janey, are you okay?" Vicki asked and Jane only sighed.

"I'm fine."

"People black out all the time, Jane. It's fine."

"I just feel so dumb."

"You're not dumb." Matt said firmly.

"I just want to go home. I have cheer practice tomorrow and I need to go home and sleep." She whispered. Matt looked away from Jane to see Stefan and he nodded in greeting.

"She said you found her wondering around." He told Stefan, nodding at Vicki. He smiled a bit.

"Yeah."

"So, um, thanks." Stefan nodded with a small smile. Stefan looked at Jane and Matt followed his gaze. "I dunno man. She doesn't remember what happened at all. She said she just woke on a bench outside. Shoeless." Stefan frowned.

"You haven't seen my brother?"

"Jensen? No. Why?"

"Must have went home." Stefan murmured and he went to find Elena. He found Bonnie and Caroline and went to their table.

"Excuse me. Hi."

"Hi." Bonnie smiled.

"Uh, have you guys seen Elena?"

"I think she went home." Bonnie said pityingly and Stefan nodded. "I'm going to give you Elena's cell number and her e-mail. She is big on texting and you can tell her I said so." Bonnie handed him the paper and with a smile Stefan reached out to grab it.

"Thank you." He murmured and suddenly Bonnie let go with a gasp. "You okay?" Caroline frowned at Bonnie's sudden shock.

"What happened to you?" Bonnie whispered before coming to her senses. "That was so rude. I'm sorry. Excuse me." She got up from the table and left and Stefan looked at Caroline.

"Yeah, she kind of wigs out. It's like her thing." The blond told him and Stefan just nodded.

* * *

"Hey, Elena." Jensen murmured from the shed next to her car and Elena gasped.

"Oh, Jensen. You scared me."

"Sorry." Jensen murmured, hopping off of the shed. Elena shook her head.

"Do I even want to know how or why you were up there?"

"Nope." Jensen smirked. "Are you here to see Stefan?"

"Yeah."

"Good." He stated and Elena looked confused. "It's good to know that someone cares for him." Elena only smiled and Jensen looked around awkwardly. "Well, I'll leave you to it then." He glanced at the house once before walking down the path.

"You don't have to leave the house." Elena laughed and Jensen smiled at her.

"Just going to get air is all." He said and kept walking.

Where are you?" Stefan asked, talking low into the phone. "What happened? It's been hours. Call me back okay?" There was a knock at the door and with phone pressed against his ear he opened it. Elena was standing there.

"Elena…" Stefan murmured and talked back in the phone. "Call me, Jensen." Elena arched an eyebrow.

"I just saw your brother." She said with a small laugh. "He was on the roof of the shed." Stefan sighed.

"Of course he was."

"Now he's 'going to get air'." Stefan rolled his eyes. Elena laughed. "Moody younger brothers."

"Would you like to come in?"

"The comet's actually this way." She pointed with her thumb and Stefan followed her outside. "Sorry for bargaining in. Especially after earlier."

"No, no. I'm glad you're here. The way we left things, I didn't like it."

"So, the thing is, I got home tonight planning on doing what I always do. Write in my diary. Like I have been since my mom gave me one when I was ten. So I get everything out, every feeling and it all goes in this little book I hide on the second shelf behind this really hideous ceramic mermaid, but then I realized I'd be writing things I should probably tell you." She admitted.

"What would you write?" Stefan wondered and she tilted her head.

"I would write "Dear Diary. Today I convinced myself it was okay to give up. Don't take risks. Stick with the status quo, no drama. Now is just not the time." But my reasons aren't reasons, they're excuses. All I'm doing is hiding from the truth and the truth is." She paused for a moment then faced him. "I'm scared, Stefan. I'm that if I let myself be happy for even one moment the world's just gonna come crashing down and I don't know if I can survive that."

"Do you wanna know what I would write?" Stefan asked softly and she nodded. "I would right "I met a girl. We talked. It was epic. Then the sun came up and reality set in." Well this is reality. Right here."

They both moved further towards each other, finally closing the gap between them, their lips meeting for the first time and fireworks of magic exploded. Finally both of them were happy.

* * *

_Review?_


	14. Something's Up

Chapter 14

"Vicki, have you seen Jane?" Matt asked, looking over his shoulder.

"She headed out really early this morning." She replied, grabbing toast off of his plate. Matt rolled his eyes.

"Where did she go so early? I thought she'd sleep in today."

"Cheer practice. You know how she is." Vicki replied with a mouthful of toast. "Work, work, work and no breaks. She was like that almost all summer."

"Yeah, I know." Matt replied quietly. "I just hope she doesn't work herself too hard." When Jane had first moved in with them, Matt had noticed that she seemed tired and more prone to faint from stress. That few weeks break they had before school and after cheer practice had been all she needed to calm back down. He only hoped that she wouldn't get so worked up this time.

"Don't worry, Matty. I'm sure she'll be fine." Vicki said with a smile, but Matt frowned.

"I don't know, Vick. Did you see her last night? She was so out of it."

"Stop worrying so much." Vicki rolled her eyes. Matt shook his head and then suddenly looked alarmed.

"How exactly did she plan on getting to school? She did hitch a ride with someone right?" He called and Vicki looked at him.

"I…guess? I mean I didn't see anyone. How else would she be getting to school?"

* * *

"One, two, three…" Jane counted to herself, pausing in her jog to kick her foot up. Gwen Stefani's Hollaback Girl could be heard playing from Jane's ancient Walkman that stuck awkwardly from her side. A large backpack bounced against her back making it near impossible for her to do her kicks. With a sigh, she stopped for a moment to catch her breath. From where she was, she could see the edges school parking lot.

Stefan held the phone against his ear, sighing in frustration. Jensen hadn't come back wherever he had gone last night and it worried him. In fact, he was so preoccupied that he almost missed the girl standing on the pavement. He frowned when he realized that the girl on the sidewalk was Jane and quickly pulled alongside her. She was dressed in a pair of jeans and a black tank top, and her hair, for once, pulled back into a high ponytail. To Stefan she looked exhausted.

"Jane." He called out the window and Jane jumped looking over at him. She smiled and took the ear buds out of her ears.

"Oh, hey, Stefan." She greeted and he arched an eyebrow.

"Aren't you going to school?"

"I'm heading there right now." She told him, pushing back some hair that had gotten loose from the ponytail. Stefan frowned in concern. "Sorry, I must look like a mess. I had to get some running in though. Cheer practice this afternoon."

"Want a ride? You've still got a way to go." He thought she was going to say no at first and then she suddenly nodded.

"That's probably for the best." She stated and got into the car.

"Do you think you might be over doing it with the practicing?" Stefan asked when she leaned against the passenger seat in exhaustion. He turned the A/C and she shut her eyes a moment before looking at him.

"Yeah, I know." Jane murmured worrying her bottom lip. "But I have to do good today. I have to make sure that I can do this right."

"No one expects you to be perfect do they?"

"I don't want to be perfect." She shook her head. "And I'm not. I just don't want to make a fool out of myself. I want to show that I know the routine and didn't goof off this summer."

"I don't think anyone would think that." Stefan said seriously, a calmness settling onto him, like a thin blanket. It startled him for a second. Jane laughed humorlessly and he looked at her in shock.

"You'd be surprised. The cheerleaders at my old school gave me a hard time when I slowed them up. I know Caroline would never do that to me, but I have to make this work. I need it to work."

"But isn't hurting yourself the wrong way to go?" He asked softly. "You look tired and judging by the distance that you just jogged from your house, I'd say you got a little earlier than most people."

"I couldn't sleep. You'd think with all the alcohol problems last night I would have. But I couldn't..." She trailed off and Stefan looked at her.

"Jane?"

"I feel like something almost happened last night. Something wonderful, but I can't remember. I missed it and its making me crazy." That was true. She had been plagued by this bizarre feeling that she had done something last night, but she couldn't remember what.

"Do you know what it could be?"

"No. I must have been too drunk to remember and it's so frustrating. Whatever it was is gone now, I can feel it. I just can't believe I drank away a perfectly good memory." Stefan grimaced. "Well, anyway, enough about me. How are things with you and Elena?" A smile slid across his face at the very mention of her name and Jane squealed.

"Are you two together? Oh, I'm so happy for you both!" Jane said excitedly and Stefan smiled.

"Thank you. Um, by the way, have you heard from Jensen?"

"No. I haven't spoken to him since he dropped me off at home yesterday after school. Why?"

"He didn't come home last night." True part of the night was spent on the roof of the shed, but his bed hadn't been slept in at all. His motorcycle was in the front yard, so Stefan was doubly worried that something was keeping his brother from coming home.

"Does he disappear often?" Jane asked and Stefan sighed.

"Too often."

"Oh...Well did he say why?" She sounded disappointed and concerned.

"No." Stefan murmured.

"I'm sure he'll come back, Stefan. Maybe he's just having a hard time. Sometimes when he looks at me he's sad…and it makes me sad too." Jane realized what she said and flushed. "Please don't tell him that. God that sounded so weird. Just forget it." Stefan wondered what it was this girl was hiding herself. She seemed to be unraveling fast and Stefan speculated that maybe it was because of swirling emotions. She obviously had feelings for Jensen and it obviously frightened her.

They parked and Stefan looked to see Jane retying her ponytail. She flashed him a smile before getting out of the car.

"Thanks for the ride. I guess I shouldn't have tried that."

"No, problem." He said and then spotted Elena. Jane followed his gaze and smiled to herself. She walked with him over there to Elena and Bonnie, just wanting to say hello.

"Morning Elena. Morning Bonnie." Stefan greeted them when they looked over. Jane hugged Elena.

"I'm so glad for you!" She stated and Elena laughed, looking at Stefan who was snickering too.

"Thank you." Jane smiled her and Elena arched an eyebrow. Jane caught the look.

"Oh, haha, long story, but Stefan rescued me from a total pass out on the sidewalk." Jane stated. Stefan shrugged.

"Well I wouldn't exactly put it that way."

"That's what happened don't let it fool you." Jane giggled and then waved at Bonnie. "Hey, Bonnie." Bonnie nodded at her before looking serious.

"Hey, um, I gotta find Caroline. She's not answering her phone, so see you guys." The girl made a hasty exit.

"Bonnie, wait." Elena called, but she kept walking away. Jane looked concerned and watched Bonnie as she left before her eyes landed on Matt. He was motioning her over.

"Well," Jane stated breaking the awkward silence. Both older teens looked at her. "I better go see what Matt wants."

"Okay then." Elena stated, still looking a bit lost that her best friend left. Jane waved at Stefan.

"Thank you, again."

"You don't have to thank me." He murmured. "I was glad to do it." Jane smiled sincerely before heading off to where Matt was standing.

"Where were you this morning?" Matt stated angrily and Jane folded her arms across her chest.

"What's with the attitude?" Jane snapped at him. "I told Vicki I was leaving."

"So how did you get to school after me then?"

"I walked/jogged whatever. Then Stefan gave me a ride."

"I bet." Tyler snorted and Jane hit him with her backpack.

"Nobody asked you."

"Damn, wants in that? Bricks?" Tyler hissed, rubbing his arm and Jane rolled her eyes.

"Don't be a baby, football player." Jane retorted before looking at Matt. "I'm sorry. I just needed some air." Matt sighed.

"Yeah okay then."

"Look, there's Elena's new boyfriend now." Tyler spoke up and Matt frowned. "And what are they doing? Oh, they're walking, walking, walking. Yep. Right into the sunset."

"You're a dick." Matt muttered.

"While you just stand there looking like one of those yard trolls."

"They're called gnomes, stupid. And it isn't if anyone would walk into a sunset with you, Ty." Jane teased and Tyler shot her a look.

"Oh, shut up."

"And what am I supposed to do, Ty? She made her choice." Matt mumbled.

"Let her know she made the wrong one." Tyler threw his backpack off and snatched the football that Matt had been tossing to Jordan, a guy on their football team.

"What are you doing? Ty, don't." Matt protested and Jane frowned at Tyler.

"You think throwing a football proves that Stefan's the wrong choice?"

"Ty, don't. God." Matt muttered as the ball sailed right for Stefan's unsuspecting head. Jane hid her face.

"I can't look." She said, but managed to peek through her fingers. The ball was inches from Stefan's head, when he suddenly whirled around and caught it. Jane let out a sigh of relief before looking at Tyler's stunned face.

"Oh, yeah, that theory of yours sure does work." Jane stated before giggling when Tyler almost fell over from the impact of catching the football that Stefan threw back at him. "Maybe he should be on the football team."

"No." Tyler and Matt said at the same time and Jane held up her hands.

"Okay, okay." She surrendered before walking away from them. "And you said girls were drama queens."

* * *

"Ms. Evans." Mr. Tanner called and Jane lifted her head from her desk.

"Huh?"

"Did someone forget that this class is _not_ for sleeping?" Tanner drawled and Jane bit her lip.

"I'm sorry." She apologized looking embarrassed, a pink tinge to her cheeks. Tanner only shifted over to loom above her. Next to her, Jeremy was frowning at the teacher.

"As I was saying before you fell asleep: Who was the thirtieth president?" Tanner asked looked down at her. "Do you know?"

"Um…" She shook her head.

"Anyone?"

"Calvin Coolidge, in office from 1923 to 1929." Jensen's voice floated up from the back. Tanner's eyes narrowed and he moved from Jane's desk. Jeremy and Jane both turned to look at him.

"Correct, Mr. Salvatore. Your brother saw fit last period to challenge me in naming dates. I don't suppose that you know each president?"

"Are you asking me? Or telling me, sir?" Jensen replied and Tanner folded his arms across his chest.

"Hmm. I won't ask you to name them all. I assume that you and your brother share a love of history?"

"You could say that, sir." Jensen murmured with a bit a snarky tone and he met Jeremy's eyes. An understanding passed between them then and Jeremy nodded once with a smile. Both of them didn't like Tanner at all. Jane saw Jensen glance at her once before ignoring her. She turned back around feeling a bit dejected and glanced at Jeremy. He didn't meet her gaze for long either.

* * *

"Hey, Jane." Bonnie greeted the girl as she came into the locker room to change for cheer practice.

"Oh…Hey."

"You okay?"

"No." Jane sighed and looked up at Bonnie. "Do I make everyone run from me?"

"No, of course not." Bonnie said, sitting beside her on the bench. "Why would you think that?" Jane shook her head.

"It's stupid."

"Come on. Tell me." Bonnie urged, seeing how distressed the girl looked. Bonnie took her hands and gasped silently as a cool sensation went up her body. She let go quickly and put a hand to her forehead as the sensation continued.

"Bonnie? Are you okay?" Jane murmured and Bonnie looked at her with wide eyes. "Bonnie?"

"I'll meet you outside." Bonnie said quickly and she left. Jane gazed at the door of the locker room with tears in her eyes.

"Maybe I really do drive everyone away."

* * *

"You sure you want to face, Tanner's wrath?" Jensen asked and Stefan threw him a look. They were sitting on the bleachers watching the football players. "Or Tyler's and Matt's wrath for that matter? I heard about this morning."

"Don't change the subject. Where have you been?" Stefan stated.

"Out, okay? But here I am. Back at school. Happy?"

"Not in the slightest. I won't even ask if you've seen Damon."

"Probably out killing some poor girl."

"Please don't tease about that." Stefan muttered. "You know he would."

"Yeah, I know." Jensen muttered.

"So, what brought you back then?"

"I felt like I had too." Jensen told him, suddenly unsure and Stefan looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Just a weird feeling, I got. Can't explain it." Jensen met Stefan's gaze.

"You know…last night, Bonnie touched my hand and…acted really odd."

"What's her last name again?"

"Bennett."

"There's your answer. She's a witch."

"How do you know that for sure?"

"Well, it has to be." Jensen shrugged. "I mean Bennett? Come on, how many Bennett's live in Mystic Falls and are not witches? She has to be just now discovering her powers."

"Well, I guess we'll see tonight won't we?"

"We?"

"Elena invited you too."

"I don't know about this, Stef."

"Elena said she would invite Jane."

"That's a reason not to go."

"You don't like her?"

"That is why it is a problem! You saw Damon last night, Stefan. He found out I liked her and took her to the roof. Drunk."

"Did you ever think that maybe he's doing it to get your attention? Jensen, you've ignored him for the last thirty years."

"Longer." Jensen corrected and Stefan rolled his eyes.

"The point is, maybe it's time to let it go. Move on."

"Can he forgive you, Stefan? Can he _let go_?"

"This isn't about him, Jensen. It's about _you_." Stefan snapped, standing up. "You don't have to come tonight, but at least think about it. There is a girl who you talked too and it affected you after being alone all these years, admit it, and now you're scared."

"I am not scared. I just don't want-"

"Don't want what?" Stefan mocked. "Don't want to admit that you care for her? That you genuinely want to forget your past and move on? But you won't and you want to know why? Because all you have are excuses as to why you can't." Jensen sat alone on the bench, watching Stefan walk away from him and he sighed.

* * *

"Oh my, God. You came!" Bonnie exclaimed jumping up from where she had been stretching for practice.

"Yep. I can't be sad girl forever. The only way to get things back to the way they were, are to do things that were. Oh, and you're coming to dinner tonight."

"Am?"

"Mm-hm." Elena nodded, getting on the ground to start stretching her legs. "You, me, and Stefan and Jensen. Oh and Jane if I can find her." Elena started looking around while Bonnie began to grimace. "Where is she?"

"Dunno." Bonnie muttered and Elena turned around quickly.

"You have to give him a chance."

"Tonight's no good." Elena gave her a look, but Bonnie kept talking. "Have you seen Caroline? I texted her a hundred times."

"Don't change the subject, Bonnie Bennett." Elena reprimanded. "You are going to be there."

"Fine, I'll go." Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Good."

"Seriously, where is Caroline?" Bonnie asked after a few minutes.

"I don't know. It's not like her."

"I'll try her again." Bonnie reached for her phone and Elena spotted a car pulling up.

"Uh…." She pointed and Bonnie turned around.

"Oh, my God." Caroline was in the car with a dark haired young man. "That must be the mystery guy from the Grill." Bonnie murmured as Caroline kissed the guy in the car.

"That's Damon Salvatore." Jane's voice said from behind the two and they both jumped. Bonnie and Elena turned to look at Jane, but the girl wasn't meeting their eyes.

"Salvatore. As in Stefan?" Bonnie murmured.

"He's Stefan's older brother." Jane stated and smiled as Caroline walked up to them. "Bye, Damon!" Jane said with a wave and Damon smirked at her before eyeing Elena.

"I got the older brother. Hope you don't mind." Caroline said smugly as she flounced by them. Jane walked after her.

"Sorry about all the texts, Care." Jane apologized, hoping the older girl wasn't annoyed. "I was just worried that you weren't coming."

"Its okay, Jane." Caroline smiled at her and then addressed the other girls. "Sorry, I'm late girls. I, uh, was busy." Some of the girls giggled and then Caroline nodded. "Okay, let's start with the double-pike herkie hurdler. What do you say?"

* * *

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight…." Caroline counted as the girls did their routine to the boombox playing behind the blonde. Caroline took notice that Elena was a bit lost and called her out. "Elena, sweetie, why don't you just observe today? Okay?" Elena nodded and went to the back of the group, exposing Jane who had stood behind her. "Wow, Janey, you have this routine down pat." Jane smiled widely at that. "Keep going. Let's do it again from the top. And five, six, seven, eight. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight."

"Was it, okay?" Jane questioned as soon as practice was over. Caroline shook her head.

"It was fine." Caroline laughed, slightly confused by the girl's panicked tone. "Now get home and rest, you look tired."

"I just had to be sure. I mean, I practiced all summer…I didn't want to get left behind."

"Jane," Caroline stated, taking her friend by the shoulders. "I love you, but you need to relax. You have nothing to worry about. The routine was perfect."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now go." Caroline shooed.

"Jane!" Matt called coming out of the football locker room. "If you still want a ride, let's go!" Jane waved at him before bending down to get her bag.

"Oh, Jane, by the way," Elena began coming to stand over the girl. "I am having a dinner party at my house. You are invited."

"Thanks, Elena. That sounds nice."

"So you'll come? It'll be me, Bonnie, Jensen, and Stefan." Jane wasn't sure she wanted to be around Bonnie or Jensen.

"Oh…well I-"

"You don't trust Stefan either?" Elena questioned and Jane blinked.

"Of course I trust him. He's a great guy."

"Well, I'm having this get-together because Bonnie doesn't seem to like him. I'm hoping that they can get along. So please come. It would mean a lot." Elena pleaded. Jane couldn't seem to make herself disappoint the older girl so she nodded, despite her wanting to say no.

"Okay, I'll be there."

* * *

"Hello, little brother." Damon greeted when Jensen came in the door. Jensen ignored him and headed for the steps. "You know it's rude to ignore someone when they said hello."

"Goodbye." Jensen replied and Damon blocked him suddenly.

"Don't be like that. You know I didn't hurt her."

"Get out of my way, before I hit you." Jensen snapped and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Why are you so moody?"

"Well, gee Damon I haven't a clue." The youngest Salvatore said sarcastically and moved past his brother. Damon frowned. As much fun as it had been teasing Jensen and getting him riled about that human girl, he realized that if he wanted to really get under Stefan's skin it would be to drawn Jensen to his side. And well, he'd be lying to himself if said that he didn't want Jensen to forgive him. He really did miss his younger brother sometimes. After all, it hadn't been Jensen's fault.

"You know that Stefan started this right?"

"Yet you were the one who dragged me into this hell with you." _That hurt._ Damon frowned at Jensen.

"Okay, so I made a bad choice."

"_A bad choice?_" Jensen repeated incredulously. "No. A bad choice is if you pick a really suck-ass movie. That wasn't a bad choice it was an eye opening experience."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you showed your true colors that night, Damon." Jensen stated, glaring at the floor. "You showed me how my trust didn't mean anything to you. Apparently family means nothing." Jensen went into his room and slammed the door shut leaving Damon to stare after him, for once in 145 years a lost expression on his face.

* * *

"How were tryouts? Did you make the team?" Damon drawled as Stefan came into his bedroom from the shower. Stefan pulled his shirt down and stared at the book in his brother's hands. "Very Emerson, the way you reveal you're so in so many-" Stefan snatched the leather bound journal back. "-Adjectives." He snickered. Damon had already planned to aggravate Stefan, so he had come into his bedroom, trying to forget how much Jensen's words rang truth.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan snapped.

"Well, after having an unhappy talk with our baby brother, I have come to talk to you now." He sat up in the chair and looked at Stefan with as much innocence as he could muster. It was taking all his will power not to smirk.

"I've come to apologize. I've been doing some... soul searching and I want us to start over." He told Stefan. "We need to put the past behind us." He stood up walking around the desk to stand in front of Stefan, who was eyeing him with an almost skeptical look on his face. "You're my little brother and if you want to live a normal, happy, human life, then I want that for you." The older Salvatore sounded sincere and Damon watched as Stefan's skeptical look disappeared. "Maybe I could do it too, maybe I could learn to be a non... non-living person? Maybe there's hope for both of us." Damon ended up laughing, snickering loudly. Stefan frowned and moved away from him with a scowl.

"You know it doesn't have to be this way." He said, hoping to get some point across to Damon.

"Of course it doesn't. " Damon stated knowingly and Stefan rolled his eyes. "I saw Elena today, BTW (that means _by the way_.)" He mocked and Stefan scowled. "She looked so…_perky_ in her short shorts." Stefan looked ready to kill him. "Relax. I've got my own cheerleader. Oh, that reminds me. I've got a date. Nervous, sweaty palms." He said, running his hands on his jeans. "Wish me luck."


	15. The Dinner Party

Chapter 15

"I'm not late am I?" Jane asked as Elena let her inside. Elena shook her head with a smile.

"Nope, you're just in time." Jane smiled and smoothed down her black skirt before stepping into the house. Jane's hair was back to its curly self, bouncing against her back as she walked. Jane took her shoes off, much to Elena's amusement and tossed them in the corner.

"Sorry, my feet are killing me."

"It's fine." Elena laughed. "I know the feeling trust me."

"I wanted those shoes even though they kill my feet."

"Bonnie has some like that, but I don't think she wears them." At the mention of her name, Bonnie looked up from the kitchen counter. She spotted the shoes and nodded.

"Yep, mine are silver and black."

"Those sound cute." Jane nodded and then she waved at Bonnie. "Um, hey." She greeted a bit nervously and Bonnie smiled at her warmly.

"Hey, Jane." Bonnie saw her worried glance and waited until Elena was out of earshot. "Look, I'm sorry about this afternoon. I get these weird feelings all the time and I didn't mean to freak out on you." Jane felt ten times better and smiled.

"That's okay. Let's just forget it."

"Thank you. You don't know how much that means to me." Bonnie said and Jane sat at the counter with her.

"So apparently, Bonnie is having a witchy break down." Elena told Jane as she came back into the kitchen. Bonnie rolled her eyes and Jane looked at her.

"Really? Why is that?"

"I'm obsessed with numbers, and I knew when commercial was coming on. That on top of everything else that's been happening lately." Bonnie groaned and then she looked at Jane. "Do you want to be a witch? Because I don't."

"No, thank you." Jane giggled.

"Putting that in a nice bowl isn't fooling anyone." Bonnie told Elena who only smirked at her.

"Okay, serving spoons. Where are the serving spoons?"

"Middle drawer on your left." Bonnie murmured without much thought and Jane looked at Elena in surprise. Elena glanced at Bonnie once before opening the drawer. There sat the spoons.

"Oh, my God." Jane gaped, but Elena waved it off.

"It's just because she's been in this kitchen like a thousand times." She said and Bonnie nodded.

"Yeah that's it." She said quietly and Elena sighed. Jane jumped when the doorbell rang and she giggled, making the other girls giggle too.

"Okay, he's here. Don't be nervous. Just be your normal loving self." Elena told Bonnie and then pointed a spoon at Jane. "You too."

"Aye, Captain." Jane snickered and Elena, with a playful eye roll, gave the spoons to Jane before going to answer the door.

"Witchy feeling?" Jane whispered to Bonnie as she slid the spoons into each appropriate bowl. "Like when you touched me?"

"Yeah…"

"I know you're afraid, but maybe talking to him will make things a little better. I mean look at me. I'm perfectly fine."

"You mean other than the bags under your eyes."

"Are they that noticeable?" Jane gasped and looked at her reflection on the toaster.

"Jane Evans, are you nervous?" Bonnie teased. "You like Jensen don't you?"

"Shh." Jane hissed looking to see if anyone heard. Elena and Stefan were still at the door and Jensen was standing behind them. "Yes-No, I mean…"Jane trailed off and turned at the sound of footsteps. "Oh, look who's here." Bonnie rolled her eyes and came to stand beside her as the Salvatore brothers stepped inside.

* * *

They sat in an awkward silence. Stefan at the head of the table, Elena and Bonnie on either side of him, Jensen sat next to Elena and Jane sat next to Bonnie. Elena had enough of the silence and glances that her guests were giving each other and finally spoke up.

"Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" She asked and Jane jumped at the sudden sound of her voice. Jensen hid a laugh in a poorly disguised cough and Jane kicked his leg from under the table with what Jensen deemed a "puny" scowl.

"Well, he let me on the team, so I must have done something right." Stefan murmured.

"You made the team?" Jane said. "That's great. Do you play?" She asked Jensen who glanced at her from over his wine glass.

"I have before, but I'm just not that into the sport." Jensen murmured and Bonnie nodded. Elena smiled.

"Bonnie, you should have seen Stefan today. Tyler through a ball right at him, and-"

"Yeah, I heard." Bonnie cut her off and Jane blinked before talking quickly to cover up the awkwardness.

"Well, I for one thought it was totally awesome." She stated smiling at Stefan. He smiled back and Elena looked at her gratefully.

"Why don't you tell Stefan about your family?"

"Um, divorced. No mom, live with my dad." Bonnie said curtly.

"I think she means about the witches." Jane corrected her and ignored the horrified look that Bonnie threw her.

"Witches?" Jensen repeated with interest, glancing at his brother who was rolling his eyes at him. "Do tell."

"Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches. It's really cool." She emphasized the last sentence, directing it to bonnie who didn't look happy.

"Cool isn't the word I'd use."

"Magical?" Jane suggested and Bonnie sighed. Stefan looked at her.

"Well, it's certainly interesting. I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the late 1800s."

"My family came here by way of Salem." Bonnie informed him.

"Really?" Jensen asked with interest and glanced at Stefan again. "Salem witches." Bonnie nodded.

"Yeah."

"Well, I'd say that was pretty cool." Stefan smiled at Elena who smiled back.

"Really? Why?" Bonnie questioned.

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity."

"Yeah, they are." Bonnie agreed and Elena and Jane could see that Stefan won her over. They shared a smile and suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Did you invite others?" Jane asked and Elena shook her head.

"No."

"Want me to get the door?"

"That's okay." Elena got up from her chair. "I wonder who that could be."

"Surprise." Caroline's voice came from the doorway as Elena pulled open the door. "Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert."

"We?" Jane murmured and then she saw who was behind the tall blond. "Damon." She whispered.

"Damn it." Jensen cursed and Stefan shot him a look. "Don't look at me, it's not my fault."

"Hope you don't mind." Damon smirked before his eyes caught Jensen's. Stefan got up from the table and walked to the door as Caroline came in with her dessert.

"Has Jane ever said long she's known Damon?" Jensen asked Bonnie quickly when Jane walked away. Bonnie looked flustered at the quickly thrown question and how panicked Jensen sounded.

"I…I don't know. She acted like she's known him for a while." Jensen sat back with a frown and Bonnie wondered if maybe he was jealous that Jane knew Damon.

"What did you bring?" Jane asked, coming over to see what Caroline had and smiled. "You made your cake!"

"Yep!" The blond smiled. "Family recipe."

"What are you doing here?" Stefan hissed at Damon while the girls were busy looking at Caroline's cake.

"Waiting for Elena to invite me in." At the mention of her name, Elena looked over at them.

"Oh, yeah you can-"

"No, no, no." Stefan said quickly cutting her off and she blinked at him as did Jane and Caroline.

"He can't, uh."

"Better lie better than that." Jensen muttered so that only Stefan could hear.

"He can't stay. Can you Damon?"

"Don't ask him, stupid." Jensen hissed again lowly so that only Stefan could hear. "That gives him leeway."

"Get in here." Caroline stated impatiently.

"We're just finishing up." Stefan tried to get Elena to go along with it, but she only turned to Damon.

"It's fine. Just come on in."

"Well, there goes my night." Jensen groaned and Bonnie looked at him.

"Sibling troubles?" She asked and Jensen sighed.

"Basically."

"You have a beautiful home, Elena." Damon commented.

"Thank you."

"Here, Damon. You can sit next to Jensen if you're hungry." Jane offered, gesturing to the empty seat and Jensen tried not to make a face, but Damon could see challenge in his eyes daring him to try it.

"Thank you, Jane, but I'm not particularly hungry at the moment." Damon smiled at her and Stefan frowned at the hidden meaning.

* * *

"I cannot believe that Mr. Tanner let you on the team." Caroline gushed to Stefan. "Tyler must be seething. But good for you. Go for it." They were sitting in the living room now. Stefan and Elena were sitting side by side on the couch. Damon and Caroline occupied the red lounge chair and Jane sat on the armrest of Bonnie's leather armchair which was across from them. Elena had patted the cushion on her other side, looking at Jensen, and so not to start something with Stefan, Jensen had reluctantly headed over to the spot that was close to Damon who had smirked as he sat down.

"That's what I always say to him. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come. You have to go out and get it." Damon stated.

"That's a very encouraging thing to say." Jane smiled at Damon pleasantly.

"Hm, wonder how many time's he's said that? Dare to count, Stef?" Jensen said as sickeningly sweet as possible.

"Ha, ha. Cut it out, Jensen. You know Damon's always been the motivational speaker." Stefan remarked dryly and Jensen snickered. Damon shot them both glares. The girls in the room only looked at them funnily.

"Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today." Caroline piped up, wanting to be part of the conversation. "It's only because you missed summer camp. I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routines."

"I'll work with her." Bonnie spoke up. "She'll get it."

"I guess we could put her in the back….Behind Jane."

"What? But that would put me on front." Jane protested, looking wide eyed at Caroline from behind her coffee mug.

"Jane, you're one the best on the team. I totally saw that today, don't deny it. You'll do great." Caroline waved at a hand at her and Jane bit her lip. Jensen saw the worry on her face and cocked his head to one side. Shouldn't she be happy that's being put on front?

"You know, you don't seem like the cheerleader type, Elena." Damon wondered and Elena glanced at him.

"It's just because her parents died. Yeah, I mean she's just totally going through a blah phase. She used to be way more fun." Bonnie gave her a stern look and Jane gaped at the blond her.

"Caroline!"

"And I say that with complete sensitivity."

"I'm sorry Elena. I know what it's like to lose both your parents." Damon came to rescue, trying to continue over Caroline's blunder. "In fact, Stefan, Jensen, and I have watched almost every single person we've ever cared about die."

"We don't need to get into that right now, Damon." Stefan warned.

"Oh, you're right, Stef. I'm sorry. I-The last thing I wanted to do was bring _her_ up." Jensen got up from the couch, feeling angry at Damon's mention of Katherine and he headed for the kitchen. Damon glanced at him, an almost apologetic look in his eyes, but it was gone too soon for Stefan to be convinced it was real.

Damon leaned closer to Elena. "See? He's super sensitive."

"Hm, I wonder why." Stefan muttered and Damon rolled his eyes slightly. Jane got up quietly from the chair and went into the kitchen. Jensen was standing behind the counter, arms folded across his chest as he faced the window, his back to the room.

"Jensen? Are you okay?" She asked quietly and Jensen sighed. "If you want someone to talk to, I can set up you with a good psychiatrist." She teased and Jensen ended up smiling. "Or you could talk to me."

"Maybe I'll take you up on that offer sometime." He said and turned to face her. He hadn't realized how close she had been to him until she was now against his chest. She looked up at him and he was suddenly breathless. Jane couldn't stop looking at him and didn't notice her hands pressed on his chest. He couldn't look away from her eyes and leaned towards her slowly.

"Am I interrupting?" Elena asked, coming into the kitchen with a small smirk on her face. Jane shook her head, cheeks flushed.

"No, we were just talking." She said quickly and laughed nervously and tugged on a stray curl.

"Right." Elena smiled before turning on the sink and Jane realized her hands were still on Jensen's chest. She jumped away from Jensen like she had been shocked and went back into the living room to hide. Jensen glanced at Elena. "So, you were just talking, hm?" She asked him.

"Yep. Just talking."

"You know, she's needs someone like you."

"What a sensitive guy?" Jensen said mocking Damon.

"No." Elena rolled her eyes before splashing water at him. Jensen smirked and wiped the spots from his clothing. "I'll never understand how much you hate each other." Jensen opened his mouth to respond when:

"Long, painful story." Damon spoke up coming into the kitchen.

"You would know." Jensen retorted savagely and left the kitchen much to Damon's disappointment. "One more." He held up a glass/ Elena made to take it, but it slipped from her fingers and she gasped. Damon caught it before it touched the ground with his inhuman ability Elena laughed with relief.

"Nice save." She said and plucked the glass from his hands.

"I like you." Damon told her. "You know how to laugh. And you make Stefan smile which is something I haven't seen in a very long time." That was true, but Damon tried not to dwell on that too much. Jane came into the kitchen and handed Elena some more dishwasher liquid. "And you," He said startling the girl. "You make Jensen less moody. I like you too." Jane giggled before shaking her head.

"I doubt that was me, but I thank you for the compliment." Jane smiled and walked back into the living room.

"Earlier, did you mean Katherine?" Elena asked.

"Mm-hm." The oldest Salvatore smiled, and causally leaning against the counter top.

"How did she die?" Elena asked quietly.

"In a fire. Tragic fire." Damon said after a brief pause.

"Recently?"

"It seems like it was yesterday."

"What was she like?" Elena asked curiously.

"She was beautiful. A lot like you in that department." Damon murmured. "She was also very complicated and selfish, and at times not very kind, but very sexy and seductive."

"So which of you dated her first?" Elena asked, wondering whether it was Stefan or Damon. "Don't tell me that Jensen liked her too."

"Nicely deduced. Ask Stefan. I'm sure his answer differs from mine. And no, Jensen did not like her at all." Damon looked back at the living room, watching as Jensen looked from Stefan to Caroline.

* * *

"Matt tries, but he's just having a really hard time." Caroline informed him with a sad smile. "You have to understand they were each others first." She asked. "You know, like from the sandbox."

"Yikes." Jensen murmured lowly and Stefan shot him a look.

"Why didn't you try out?"

"I'm just not that into sports." Jensen grinned and Caroline cocked her head to one side.

"You look like the football type, though." She murmured and Jensen smiled.

"If you say so."

"That's a really nice scarf." Stefan complimented

"Mm. Thank you, it's new." She smiled and Jensen arched an eyebrow at Stefan.

"Can I see it?" Stefan shuffled along nearer to her and Jensen leaned against the far side of the couch. Jane was chattering away to Elena and Damon. She and Bonnie had gone in to help put away the towels. "I mean, do you mind taking it off?"

"No I can't." She shook her head

"Why not?" Stefan asked, though he was pretty sure he knew the answer and now Jensen understood the sudden fascination with the scarf. "You okay?"

She paused trying to think and find a way to tell him without breaking the compulsion rules that Damon had given her. "Um…All I know is that I can't take it off."

"What are you kids talking about?" Damon asked, coming into the living room.

"I was just commenting on her scarf." Stefan replied and Damon nodded.

"Hm." He looked down at Caroline. "Hey, you know, uh, Elena and the other girls are finishing up the dishes. Why don't you go see if you can help?"

"Does it look like I do dishes?" Caroline retorted with a laugh. Jensen snickered.

"For me?" Damon asked, giving her a pleading look.

"Mmm, I don't think so." Caroline said and Damon grew angry, making her lock eyes with him.

"Go see if Elena needs help in the kitchen." He commanded.

"You know what?" Caroline asked a few seconds later. "I'm going to go see if Elena needs some help in the kitchen." She smiled at Damon who smiled back.

"Great," He stated as if she had come up with the sudden idea to go into the kitchen.

"Was that necessary?" Jensen drawled and Damon looked at him.

"Yes."

"They are _people_, Damon." Stefan growled. "She is not a puppet. She doesn't exist for your amusement for you to feed on whenever you want to."

"Sure she does. They all do. They're whatever I want them to be. They're mine for the taking." Damon declared and Jensen frowned.

"That's the spirit." He muttered sarcastically. "Just keep it up and expose us all."

"All right, you've had your fun. You used Caroline, you got to me and Elena, good for you. You've even got to Jensen and now Jane. Now it's time for you to go."

"That's not a problem. Because I've been invited in. and I'll come back tomorrow night and the following night and I'll do with your little cheerleader whatever I want to do." Damon leaned closer, a dark look on his face. "Because that is what is _normal_ for me."

"Normal my ass and that reminds me," Jensen glared at Damon. "What the hell did you do to Jane?" Damon shrugged.

"She just thinks she knows me. We're friends now."

"Well, isn't that wonderful?" He said sarcastically. "Why don't we all join hands and dance around a campfire?"

"You'd like that wouldn't you? You liked the Sixties."

"How would you know?" Jensen asked warily, but Damon only smirked.

"Hey, ready to go?" Caroline asked and Damon stood abruptly.

"Yeah, don't want to overstay our welcome." Stefan and Jensen just stared at him. Jensen was a little shocked to find that Damon had been keeping tabs on him. He looked to Stefan who met his gaze with a warning. _Don't trust him._ Jensen frowned with his own answer.

_I don't._

* * *

Jensen stood with Elena among the crowds that were waiting for Tanner's speech at the pep rally the next night, his eyes trained on the honey-blond cheerleader who was nervously smiling at the crowd. Every year, Tanner gave a speech that motivated the team and gave the overall crowd a reason to scream and cheer more than they already did right before the first game.

"Quiet down a bit." Tanner called into the microphone. "Let's be honest here. In the past, we've used to let the other teams come into our town and roll right over us."

"Boo!" The crowd cheered and Jensen caught Stefan's eye. They shared a smirk at Tanner's speech.

"But that is about to change. We've got some great new talent tonight starting on offense and I'm going to tell you right now, it has been a long time since I have seen a kid like this with hands like these. Let's give it up for Stefan Salvatore!" Tanner pointed at Stefan and Jensen snickered.

"What?" Laughed Elena and Jensen grinned.

"He doesn't like so much attention. I just find it funny." Elena shook her head.

"What a great brother." She teased and Jensen smirked.

"Of course I am."

"Is that why you keep looking at Jane?"

"I'm not." Jensen coughed. Suddenly a shout broke out behind the crowds.

"Tyler! Tyler, stop!" Vicki was screaming and Jensen moved through the crowd with Elena at his heels. Stefan moved too. They found Tyler beating on Jeremy Gilbert.

"Hey, he's down. Enough!" Stefan shouted, coming to grab hold of Tyler, before the teen could seriously damage Jeremy. Tyler turned and punched Stefan in the stomach for his efforts.

"Jeremy no!" Elena shouted, but the teen was already swinging the glass. The jagged edge caught Stefan's hand instead of Tyler who had been jerked aside and out of the way by Matt. Jensen grabbed Jeremy's hand and made him let go of the glass.

"Easy." Jensen said lowly. "The asshole got what he deserved for provoking you. Just calm down now." Jeremy looked at Jensen.

"You know he started it?" Jensen nodded once and Jeremy blinked. At first he hadn't thought he'd like Jensen, but here he was bashing Tyler, glaring at the other teen with as much hatred as he was feeling. His first thoughts on Jensen were tossed aside.

"What the hell, Jeremy?" Elena hissed and came over to him. "Put your head up your bleeding." She touched his face, but Jeremy pushed her hand away.

"I'm fine." He snapped.

"Yeah, you smell fine."

"Just stop, okay?" He glanced at Jensen once before stalking off. Elena turned to Stefan in a panic.

"Oh, my God, your hand." She stated and she tried to peer at it.

"No, no, no." Stefan pulled his hand back. "It's fine."

"Is it deep?" She asked ignoring him. "How bad is it?" She made his hand open and gasped. "But I saw-"

"He missed." Stefan said quickly. "It's not my blood."

"Must have been Jeremy's." Jensen spoke up and Elena looked at him once before glancing down at Stefan's hand again. She tried to protest, but Stefan kept assuring her he was fine.

"It's almost kick off time, all right? So, I'll see you after the game." He nodded at Jensen once before walking back towards the field.

* * *

"Hey, Tiki, it's all wobbly." Caroline stated, walking over to the other cheerleaders. "Can you stand straight, please? Could someone please help Tiki?"

"Where have you been?" Bonnie suddenly asked and Jane turned around.

"Elena?" Jane walked over.

"Can I ask you a question? And give me a really serious no-joke response."

Bonnie nodded. "Of course, what is it?"

"The bad mojo. When you touched Stefan and you had that reaction-"

"You know what? Forget I said that. Your little dinner-party plot totally won me over."

"There's something wrong isn't it?" Jane asked.

"Yeah." Elena murmured. "Bonnie, seriously. What was it? Did you use something or…" Bonnie sighed.

"It wasn't clear like a picture. Like today I kept seeing those same numbers I told you about…eight, 14, 22…"

"Yeah?"

"When I touched Stefan, it was a feeling. And it vibrated through me, and it was cold, and..."

"And what?" Jane whispered.

"It was death. It was what I imagined death to be like." Jane bit her lip.

"And when you touched me?" Elena looked at the younger girl and Jane looked worried. Bonnie looked at her.

"I can't explain it. It was…like feeling very…calm."

"What does that mean?" Jane asked, afraid, and Bonnie shook her head.

"I don't know."

* * *

"What the hell? I don't know what game you're trying to play with Stefan or Jensen either, but I don't want to be a part of it. And I don't know what happened in the past but let's get one thing straight, I am not Katherine." Elena snapped at him before storming off. Damon stood for a moment in shock and then his eyes narrowed at the sound of laughter.

"You got your ass handed to you." Jensen stated from the side of a van. Damon rubbed his jaw and turned around slowly. Jensen came out into the light of one of the overhead lamps in the parking lot, a smirk plastered to his face. "Guess you shouldn't pick on humans."

"Oh, really?" Damon breathed. "Well how about you?" He flashed up to Jensen before the other immortal had time to react and Damon slammed him against the van. Jensen felt the crunch of metal behind him as Damon slid him up the door with a hand wrapped around his throat. "Just because I wasn't able to get to Elena doesn't mean I can't get to your little cheerleader."

"Damon if you-"

"You're not in a position to make threats." Damon snarled. "I could easily kill you."

"Then why don't you?" Jensen whispered and Damon faltered a second.

"You want death, don't you?"

"Just do then." Jensen choked out. "Kill me, if it's so easy."

"I have other uses for you, baby brother. I'm not done with you just yet."


	16. The Final Straw

**To my cousin who has waited patiently for this chap! ;) Hope you like it!**

Chapter 16: The Final Straw

Damon dragged his brother over behind the field house and waited for Stefan to come by with the other football players heading to the locker rooms. Jensen hissed in Damon's grip trying to get out of it, but the lack of human blood lately made him weaker in comparison and so was forced to remain still under Damon's fingers which were threaded through his hair. It also didn't help that he was still slightly dizzy from the beating against the van door.

"Shh. Here he comes." Damon muttered.

"This week at practice I was a dick." Matt said to Stefan apologetically, but the immortal teen only shook his head.

"You had your reasons." He replied with a half smile of understanding. Matt shook his head.

"No excuse." He stopped and shook Stefan's hand, much to the immortal teen's surprise. "Good luck tonight, we're lucky to have you." Matt walked away and Damon readjusted his grip on Jensen so that he was pinned to his side, while he clapped his hands.

"Isn't that nice? Stefan joins a team, makes a friend. It's all so, "Rah, rah, go team, yeah.""

"Not tonight." Stefan muttered. "I'm done with you." Stefan turned but of course Damon in the direction he turned and Stefan looked at Jensen. "Jensen?"

"Don't worry about him. He's here to make a point." Damon said quickly. "Nice trick with Elena. Let me guess. Vervain in the necklace. I admit, I was a bit surprised. It's been a while since anyone could resist my compulsion."

"Ooh, how horrible." Jensen grumbled and Damon's hand wrapped around his throat. "Ack." Jensen choked and Damon smirked.

"Quiet." He stated and looked back at Stefan who looked ready to burst. "Where'd you get it?"

"Does it matter?" Stefan asked. "Let him go, Damon."

"Guess I could just seduce her the old fashion way. Or I could just eat her."

"No. You're not going to hurt her, Damon."

"No?"

"Because deep down inside, there is a part of you that feels for her. I was worried that you had no humanity left inside of you that you may have actually become the monster that you pretend to be."

"Who's pretending?"'

"Then kill me."

"Another one begs for death. Well, I'm tempted."

"No, you're not. You've had lifetimes to do it, and yet, here I am. I'm still alive. And there you are. You're still haunting me. After 145 years. Katherine is dead. And you hate me because you loved her, and you torture me because you still do. And that, my brother, is your humanity."

"Salvatore!" Tanner's voice called from the fences that Stefan had just come though. "What the hell? We've got a game to play!"

"If that's my humanity….then what's this?" Damon grabbed Jensen's neck and Stefan panicked.

"Wha-No!" He shouted, but it was in vain. Damon sank his teeth in Jensen's neck, drawing a scream from the younger Salvatore as he tore into his flesh. Suddenly Damon snapped Jensen's neck and dropped him to the pavement in one quick motion, blood pooling on the ground. Tanner backed away and his movement made Damon's eyes snap to him.

"What the hell?" The coach stated before being tackled by Damon. The vampire ripped into Coach Tanner's neck savagely. Tanner was dropped to the ground dead and Damon turned to Stefan, blood dripping down his chin and the bloodlust still evident upon his face.

"Anyone, any time, any place." Damon snarled before casting a look at Jensen. "You might want to get him away before someone pronounces him dead. Or just leave him, it's what he wants."

"What do you care?" Stefan hissed.

"You're right. I _don't_." Damon snapped and then was gone. Stefan crouched next to Jensen and then looked up at the sky with a sigh.

"What have you done?" He questioned to the air and then looked back at his brother. Jensen gasped, coming back to life and he groaned as Stefan touched his neck. "Jensen."He said with relief. "Let's get you-"

"That son of a bitch!" His brother cursed before sighing at Stefan. "No….It'll look bad if you're not here. Go." Jensen groaned and tried to get to his feet. Stefan gripped him.

"You're not just walking away from this. You've lost blood."

"I'll make it." Jensen ground out. "Now, go into the locker room before you try to go after the rest of Tanner." Stefan sighed but did as Jensen asked him.

Jensen had made it all the way to his motorcycle before collapsing next to it, feeling weak. Gritting his teeth, he made himself sit up.

"Hey, are you okay?" A voice asked and Jensen looked up to see a heavyset girl with reddish brown hair looking down at him. A name flashed through his mind. Brooke. She sat two rows across from him in Tanner's class. Quiet girl. Jensen felt guilty looking up at the innocent girl, but he was feeling faint and horribly weakened. He needed to get his strength back.

"Help me." He moaned and she knelt down beside him.

"What can I do?" She asked and Jensen looked her straight in the eyes.

"_You will not scream_."

"I will not scream." She repeated and Jensen sank his fangs into her neck. She gasped as he drank from her and with a great amount of will power stopped himself from taking too much.

"_You will forget about what just happened and go back to the stadium._"

"I will forget and go back to the stadium." Brooke murmured and Jensen pushed her away. Once she was gone, Jensen sighed and touched his neck. His wound was healing, but he still felt the need for blood and knew that if he were to be completely healed he would need more. Getting to his feet, Jensen went in search of another victim. He found two girls standing near a black car and he walked over to them, the bloodlust doing most of his thinking.

The girls were young, about fourteen or fifteen in age. They were laughing at something on the shorter girl's phone. The tallest one had brown hair with different shades of blond in it that went to the tops of her shoulders and wore a band shirt. The other had long light brown hair that went just past her shoulders and wore the same band shirt. Jensen walked over to them and smiled as alluringly as possible when they looked up at him.

"How's it going?" Jensen asked casually and the girls looked at him before giggling at each other. "Care to do me a favor?"

* * *

Jane bit her lip as the ambulance pulled away, her eyes watching the moving vehicle with worry.

"Hey." Jane turned around to see Jensen coming through the crowd to stand behind her. "Just heard what happened. You okay?" Jane shook her head and Jensen held his arms out a bit as she hugged him.

"I'm so scared." She whispered and Jensen put a hand on the back of her head gently soothing her. "It came out of the woods and attacked someone here in town. What if it comes back?"

"It'll be okay." Jensen whispered. "I'll protect you." Jane looked up at him and he took her face in his hands. "I will never let anything happen to you. Okay?"

"You're such a good friend." Jane smiled and hugged him again. Jensen sighed. Looking down at the girl who was smiling against his chest, he just couldn't hold back his feelings any longer. Stefan was right. He had to stop trying to convince himself that this was wrong.

"Jane," Jensen murmured and at his tone, she looked up at him again. He was looking at her with a strange expression on his face.

"Yes?"

"Jane…I want to be more than friends." He said softly. "I really like you?"

"Really? Why?"

"What do you mean why?"

"Because."

"That's not an answer."

"I…I'm not sure that…"

"That what?" Jensen asked and grew puzzled as she walked away from him, folding her arms across her chest.

"That anyone would want to be around me…"

"Who wouldn't?" Jensen asked and she looked at him in surprise. The look on her face had him floored. Did she think she wasn't good enough? "What are you saying?" Jane refused to look at him and frustrated, Jensen made her turn around to face him. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm not…like Caroline or Elena…"

"I know that. You are you. And that's a good thing."

"But I want to be like them."

"Why? I've only talked to Caroline and Elena a few time, and don't get me wrong, they are nice enough….but really Jane, why do you want to be like them for? Caroline is one of those attention seeking girls, while Elena…well…"

"She's pretty." Jane murmured and Jensen's eyes snapped back up to her face.

"Is that it?" Jensen asked slowly and Jane looked at him in curiosity.

"What?"

"You don't think you're pretty?" He asked sounding unsure of what he was hearing.

"Well, look at me." Jane stated, tossing her arms out. "Who would want to be around me?" She suddenly turned from him again and wrapped her arms around herself nervously. "I make everyone run away from me."

"I would. I want to be around you." Jensen turned her back around slowly. "You shouldn't say things like that." Jane tried to turn away, but he held fast, arms wrapping around her shoulders. Her hands now pressed against his chest and she tried not to look at him. "Look at me." She did. "You want me to tell you why? I love the color of your eyes they are as dazzling as jewels. I love your smile and way you laugh." Jane's cheeks warmed with each word that he spoke and he laughed softly. "The way you flush when I compliment you and the way you're whole face lights up when you're happy."

"You don't mean that." Jane murmured, ducking her head slightly, but still looking at him.

"I can prove it." He stated firmly, tugging her closer and she gasped.

"How?" Jane asked breathlessly and her breathing quickened when Jensen lowered his head to hers. Jane shut her eyes as she felt his cool breath fan her cheek and his lips brushed against her small button nose. Her lips parted slightly and pressed his lips against hers. Jane melted against him, and he had to hold her to support her from falling. They broke apart to test what the other would say. Jane searched his face at the same time that he searched hers and they saw nothing but love. Slowly they kissed again and Jensen tangled his fingers in her hair pressing her closer.

"Do you believe me now?" He asked softly, putting his forehead against hers. Jane only smiled at him.

"No…"She started and he started to frown. "But maybe you can convince me." She added and he smiled this time, his face lighting up.

"I'd be glad too."

* * *

"Jensen?" Stefan called, not looking up from his journal. His younger brother was standing in the doorway an odd look on his face. "Jensen?" He prompted again.

"We need to talk." Jensen murmured and he came inside. Stefan put down his journal with a sigh.

"Jensen…I'm sorry. I pushed him too far. I just thought there was a shred of humanity left."

"Well there isn't." Jensen deadpanned. "But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about." Stefan pointed at a chair.

"Sit. What happened?"

"I…kissed her."

"What?"

"I kissed her. Jane."

"Well, I told you that you wouldn't be able to stay away from her." Stefan smirked, but his face fell as Jensen ran a hand through his hair. "What?"

"It's stupid I know, but I feel guilty."

"You shouldn't feel guilty, Jensen. It's been years."

"145, three months and four days." Jensen sounded off and Stefan tried not to show how disturbed he felt that Jensen knew the exact day that Chantal had died.

"Exactly." He stated. "It's okay to move on."

"It still bothers me."

"I know."

"Stefan?"

"Yeah?"

"Where'd you get the vervain?"

"I had some left over."

"You got anymore?"

"I think so." Stefan moved across the room and dug through a box. "There's a bit left. Are you going to put it in something for Jane?"

"Well, I was going to shove it down Damon's throat and watch him choke, but perhaps that is the better option." Stefan gave him a look.

"Don't provoke him anymore."

"I'll just wait and stab him later."

"Jensen."

"Don't protect him, Stefan. I'm going to kill him."

"He's got to be stopped, but not like that."

"Not like that? Then how? Unless you have an endless supply of vervain to cram into his body, there is no other way."

"Are you really certain you want to stake Damon? He's your brother." Stefan said and Jensen clenched his jaw.

"He's yours too." Jensen stated. "Are you honestly going to tell me that you wouldn't stake him?" Stefan looked away.

"…I don't have an answer for that right now."

* * *

_Jane frowned as she walked along the forest. It was night time and the air was heavy with fog, rolling along the ground as she walked. A twig snapping behind her made her jump and she whirled around. "Hello?" There was no one there, so she continued on. Sounds of a struggle came from up ahead and she ran into the clearing._

_"Jensen?"_

_He was being held by a dark figure and was struggling to get away. All the sudden the dark figure bit into Jensen's neck sending blood flying. Jane screamed and watched with horror as the figure snapped Jensen's neck and sent him sprawling to the ground next to a body she hadn't seen earlier. It was Matt. Horrified, Jane backed away, stepping on a twig and alerting the figure to look at her._

_"Run!" Elena yelled coming from the left side of the clearing together they ran, but suddenly Elena was gone. Jane stopped and looked around._

_ "Elena?" She cried out in terror, but the girl didn't answer. Jane turned to run again, when something dropped to the ground with a thud. "Elena!" The older girl's lifeless body was lying on the ground and blood was everywhere._

_"Don't stop running!"Another voice shouted at her and Jane turned and fled. She suddenly hit something and fell to the ground. With a groan, she put a hand to her head and looked up. The dark figure was above her._

_"You're next little girl." The figure said and Jane caught a flash of blue eyes._

_"Damon?" She whispered and then the figure jumped at her. In a flash she was hauled into a death grip and suddenly the sting of something sharp hit her neck and she screamed. _

"Jane!"

Jane screamed and fought as someone shook her. "Jane! It's just a dream, wake up!" Her eyes flashed open and Matt was looking down at her with concern. "Are you okay?"

"Matt." Jane sobbed and she hugged him. Matt was confused, but he held her anyway whispering in her ear.

"It's okay." He murmured, patting her back. Whatever she had dreamed about it had upset her greatly and she was shaking. "Jane what happened?"

"I…I don't remember." She said quickly and got out of bed. Matt frowned.

"Jane, I know that's not true." He stated, following her out of the bedroom. "Tell me what happened." Jane shook her head waling into the bathroom.

"Matty, its nothing. Just a dream that's all." She murmured and before Matt could say anything she shut the door. Jane waited until Matt walked away before sliding down the door, shutting her eyes.

* * *

"Ugh!" Damon groaned, jerking out the butcher knife from between two of his ribs. He had just come out of the shower. Blood slipped down and collected on the top of the white towel around his waist. "I guess I deserved that."

"You better be glad that's the only knife I grabbed, you ass." Jensen snapped before leaving the room and jumping over the side of the railing. Damon scoffed, moving quickly to the railing.

"Stefan up yet?"

"How the hell should I know, you're his stalker." Jensen snarled and Damon suddenly blocked him from going outside. Jensen gritted his teeth. "Get out of my way."

"You're mad, I get it. But you've got to help me."

"You killed me! Why would I help you?"

"Come on, Jen. You're back to normal."

"Normal? Normal doesn't even begin to describe how I feel. I don't even know what normal is anymore." Jensen pushed past Damon and went out the door. Damon heard the motorcycle revving and looked up towards Stefan's room.

"One out of the way…"


End file.
